


Lo straniero

by kiaealterego



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Mirkwood, Novella, Romance, Third Age
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaealterego/pseuds/kiaealterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Drago Smaug si è da poco insediato nella Montagna Solitaria, il Re sotto la Montagna è morto e Dale è distrutta. Il Bosco Atro è un luogo cupo e pericoloso da secoli e gli Elfi vivono lì, nascosti e circospetti.<br/>Tauriel, da poco nominata capitano delle guardie, è con il principe Legolas a comando di una pattuglia che sorveglia la Via Elfica, quando si imbatte in una... strana creatura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un intruso nella foresta

La creatura avanzò nel sentiero, spostando la testa a destra e a sinistra.

Tauriel alzò la mano: la pattuglia si fermò e si dispose attorno all'essere con un fruscio che avrebbe potuto essere scambiato per il vento tra le fronde.

Le orecchie appuntite della creatura, così lunghe che sporgevano di lato, fremettero. Tauriel strinse il ramo a cui era aggrappata; i Goblin avevano orecchie simili, non gli Orchi. L’intruso, però, aveva la pelle del colore della terra: i Goblin erano pallidi, mentre gli Orchi avevano una pelle grigiastra e non così liscia, come sembrava quella dell’essere. Aveva i capelli scuri lunghi, arruffati, intrecciati e legati con lacci che parevano fasci di corda, e foglie e rametti erano intrappolati in quel groviglio. Certo, Tauriel non aveva mai visto Goblin o Orchi con capelli _così_ lunghi, ma erano brutti e arruffati e acconciati male come i loro. 

L’essere stringeva tra le mani un’ascia rudimentale, fatta di un grosso ramo a cui era attaccata una pietra scheggiata. E i suoi vestiti erano troppo stracci, così stracci che potevano essere stati fatti dagli Orchi. 

Che fosse una nuova specie di quelle bestie? Un incrocio tra Goblin e Orchi?

«Cosa ne pensi?» sussurrò a Legolas.

«Uccidiamolo» sibilò lui, incoccando una freccia.

L'essere alzò la testa e strinse gli occhi, sembrava che stesse cercando qualcosa tra le fronde. Li aveva sentiti? Tauriel trattenne il respiro. Gli occhi dell'essere non erano quelli di un Orco, ma erano grigi e luminosi: gli occhi di un _Elfo_. Lo sguardo era spaventato, il modo di muoversi circospetto, come se si aspettasse di essere attaccato. Ma i Silvani erano immobili, vestiti del manto della foresta, e l'essere abbassò lo sguardo, senza averli visti.

«Catturiamolo» ordinò lei invece. Forse non era un Orco, forse non era una creatura del male, ma non poteva circolare libero nel loro regno.

Dalla destra, un rumore di rami spezzati attirò l'attenzione dell'essere, che si voltò a guardare e spalancò gli occhi, l’espressione terrorizzata. Si stava avvicinando un ragno! L'essere strinse l'ascia rudimentale con entrambe le mani e si acquattò.

Al cenno di Tauriel, cinque soldati scesero a terra a circondare l'intruso e lei li seguì. Con un fruscio anche Legolas le fu dietro. Tauriel indicò Nouriniven e Targion tra quelli rimasti di vedetta sugli alberi e fece loro segno di occuparsi del ragno.

Poi diede il segnale e i soldati che erano scesi si avventarono sulla creatura che urlò spaventata, la voce roca, mentre gli altri due si occupavano del ragno.

«Fermo!» urlò Dogneth all’intruso.

«Legatelo» ordinò Tauriel.

Lo tennero a pancia a terra e, mentre gli legavano i polsi, l'essere continuava a dimenarsi e ringhiare, gli occhi sgranati, le sue parole incomprensibili. Il suo non suonava come il linguaggio Nero, né come la lingua degli Uomini, tantomeno Sindarin. Tauriel guardò Legolas e lui scrollò le spalle.

«Fa' tu».

Lei si avvicinò al prigioniero.

«Chi sei? Cosa sei? Cosa ci fai nel bosco del mio re?»

Il prigioniero si bloccò e il suo sguardo le risalì lungo il corpo. Sbatté le palpebre e disse quelle che sembravano due parole, con voce bassa e in tono di supplica. Poi chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò a terra.

«Passatemi un otre» ordinò.

Dogneth si fece avanti e Tauriel prese l'otre e lo avvicinò al viso dell'essere.

«Bevi» disse.

Lui la fissò, come se stesse pensando che lei potesse offrirgli qualcosa di nocivo, poi annuì. I soldati lasciarono la presa sulle spalle del prigioniero e lui rotolò su un fianco e si mise a sedere. Tauriel lo aiutò a bere e lui svuotò l'oltre in fretta, troppo in fretta: tossì e scosse la testa, con un sospiro.

L'essere sollevò le orecchie e si guardò attorno, sul viso un'espressione meravigliata. Che si fosse reso conto solo ora della pattuglia? Lui rilassò le spalle e l'espressione sul suo viso si fece più tranquilla.

Tauriel batté le palpebre, sorpresa. Gli occhi del prigioniero erano lucidi e arrossati, sangue secco era incrostato sulla fronte. Aveva graffi sul viso e la pelle che si intravedeva dagli strappi delle vesti – più stracci che vesti – era violacea e graffiata. Ma quello era il volto di un Elfo, Tauriel non poteva sbagliarsi.

Lui prese un respiro e disse qualcosa, il tono delle sue parole indicava una domanda. Tauriel guardò la sua pattuglia.

«Qualcuno conosce la sua lingua?»

I soldati scossero la testa, persino Legolas.

L'essere aggrottò le sopracciglia e disse altre cose, sembravano parole slegate tra loro. Tauriel scosse la testa e guardò ancora una volta i suoi soldati, ma nemmeno loro sembrarono capire quello che stava dicendo l'essere.

Lui abbassò la punta delle orecchie e sospirò, lo sguardo basso, le spalle curve.

«Cosa ne facciamo, capitano?»

Tauriel strinse le labbra. Cosa avrebbe fatto un capitano delle guardie? Cos'era quella creatura? Era davvero un Elfo o era una creatura pericolosa, come suggeriva l'ostilità di Legolas?

«Portiamolo a palazzo» ordinò allora. Il re l'avrebbe potuto interrogare. I guaritori avrebbero potuto dire qualcosa. E se si fosse rivelato un Orco o una spia del Nemico, allora lo avrebbero ucciso.

Dogneth bendò l’essere, altri due soldati lo aiutarono a tirarsi in piedi e lo guidarono tenendolo per le braccia

Il prigioniero strattonò le corde ma li seguì, i piedi nudi, vestito di stracci, a palazzo e fino alla sala del trono.

 

***

 

La corda gli sfregava i polsi e le spalle gli dolevano per la posizione scomoda in cui erano costrette le sue braccia. E non stava contando i lividi e i tagli. Per fortuna aveva potuto bere. Quanto gli era sembrata dolce e pura quell’acqua!

Gli Elfi pallidi lo fecero inginocchiare, gli afferrarono i capelli della nuca e tirarono indietro, in una presa dura e dolorosa. Una lama gli sfiorò la pelle della gola e Norue-nolo rabbrividì al tocco gelido sul collo. Rivolse gli occhi verso l’alto ma non vedeva chi gli stava puntando la lama alla gola. Era legato, cosa mai avrebbe potuto fare in quelle caverne piene di altri Elfi armati? Era davvero necessario trattarlo così? Non vedevano che era un Elfo, come loro?

Norue-nolo volse lo sguardo sull’Elfo che aveva davanti. Era antico e potente, lo poteva percepire dall'aria attorno a lui, lo poteva vedere dal suo atteggiamento. Portava una corona intrecciata di rami e foglie sui capelli biondi e i suoi occhi erano freddi nel viso pallido. 

Che fosse lui il re dell'ultimo reame elfico? 

Il trono alle sue spalle sembrava confermarlo. La luce lo illuminava dall’alto ed era scolpito in una radice enorme che scendeva dal soffitto, tra pilastri di pietra, fino a dove si trovava il re, per formare poi il camminamento che Norue-nolo e le guardie avevano percorso fino ai suoi piedi. Lo schienale era intagliato nella radice, per raffigurare una foresta con i rami degli alberi che si intrecciavano nella parte alta, e finiva in due immensi palchi di corna, che si allargavano ai lati. 

Norue-nolo si inumidì le labbra.

« _Man ci?_ » l’Elfo pronunciò le parole guardandolo negli occhi, col mento sollevato e le palpebre abbassate in un atteggiamento di superiorità.

Norue-nolo sollevò le orecchie. Di nuovo quella lingua. Sembravano le stesse parole che gli avevano rivolto i guerrieri quando l'avevano catturato. L’inflessione della voce era di una domanda. Che cosa gli stava chiedendo? Norue-nolo alzò le spalle e scosse la testa, la lama premuta contro il collo gli sfiorò pericolosa la pelle. Lui si irrigidì. Doveva stare attento!

Il re lo scrutò, l’espressione del suo viso neutra, e Norue-nolo sostenne il suo sguardo.

«Non capisco» gli disse infine. Rimase immobile mentre il re stringeva gli occhi.

Alzò la mano e il coltello non premette più contro la gola di Norue-nolo. La stretta ai capelli si allentò, ma i suoi polsi rimasero legati e lui in ginocchio, guardando il re dal basso.

Il sovrano, in piedi di fronte a lui, con quelle sue vesti scintillanti e la sua presenza così imponente, gli parlò ancora.

Norue-nolo aggrottò le sopracciglia. Quel linguaggio era simile a quello parlato dagli Uomini dell’Ovest. O almeno, suonava simile. Norue-nolo scosse la testa.

« _Non parlo l'Ovestron_ » gli disse, usando l'unica frase che sapeva in quella lingua.

Aveva senso rispondergli? Ma nel rispondergli gli avrebbe mostrato la sua volontà di collaborare. Magari non avevano intenzione di ucciderlo, se tentavano di parlargli. Smise di fregare i polsi, aveva già abbastanza escoriazioni.

Il re aggrottò le sopracciglia, gli occhi socchiusi, ed inclinò la testa.

«K'i saei tu?»

Norue-nolo spalancò gli occhi ed alzò le sopracciglia stupito. Poi sorrise: parlavano una lingua che conosceva! Anche se era il Penni. Poteva salvarsi, poteva chiarire la situazione. Certo, le parole che aveva pronunciato quell’Elfo avevano un accento buffo e non erano proprio le stesse, ma somigliavano abbastanza al Penni da potersi capire.

«Io sono Norue-nolo, appartengo ai Kinn-lai» disse, raddrizzando le spalle. Il gesto gli strappò un gemito. Aveva i polsi legati, era meglio se rimaneva fermo.

Il re storse la bocca. Non un buon segno.

«Io sono Norue-nolo. Io sono un Kinn-lai» ripeté più piano e scandendo bene le sillabe.

Il re incrociò le braccia e scosse la testa.

«Orco?» disse.

Norue-nolo rabbrividì e sputò a terra. Come potevano paragonarlo ad un Orco?

Dita si conficcarono di nuovo nel suo cranio e Norue-nolo gemette. Il metallo gli sfiorò la pelle, freddo e pericoloso. Aveva di nuovo una lama contro la gola.

Non una mossa saggia, quello sputo.

Il re diede un ordine.

Norue-nolo strinse la mascella, la presa sulla sua testa era dolorosa. Una goccia di sudore gli colò lungo la tempia.

«Gli Orchi sono i servi dell'Oscuro Cacciatore e del suo lacché il Sire Nero. Non sono un lurido Orco» sibilò.

Avrebbe dovuto stare più attento a come reagiva. Quelli erano Elfi diffidenti, avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Ma non poteva, non riusciva a sopportarlo. Pensavano che lui fosse un _Orco_! Se non fosse stato in quella situazione, non ci avrebbe mai creduto.

L’Elfa dai capelli rossi che l'aveva catturato parlò al re. Lei volse lo sguardo su di lui. I loro occhi si incontrarono per un attimo, lo sguardo dell’Elfa era indecifrabile. Lei tornò a rivolgersi al re. Un altro Elfo, anche lui pallido ma dai capelli bruni, si unì alla discussione. Il re scosse la testa, parlò ancora, il tono era freddo, cupo e Norue-nolo deglutì, mentre un brivido gli percorse la schiena.

Gli Elfi armati attorno a lui rilassarono la postura e la mano che gli tirava i capelli rilasciò la presa. Norue-nolo prese una boccata d’aria e scosse la testa, infastidito dal formicolio dei capelli tirati. Fu una tregua breve; lo sollevarono prendendolo per le braccia e lo trascinarono via dai piedi di quel trono immenso e per i camminamenti sospesi.

Quella strana caverna era stata scolpita come se fosse una dimora di Nani, ma era diversa da quelle che aveva visto nelle Montagne Rosse. I soldati condussero Norue-nolo sulle vie sospese nel vuoto. Passarono oltre diverse diramazioni che salivano e scendevano da alcove o stanze scolpite. Lanterne d’ambra in reti lignee erano incassate agli angoli delle vie o pendenti dai soffitti delle alcove e davano a quel palazzo l’aspetto di una foresta avvolta nella luce del tramonto. Una foresta di pietra, con le colonne scolpite a forma di albero in ogni dettaglio, compresi corteccia e rami, e di cui i sentieri erano le radici della foresta sovrastante.

Non c’erano vie laterali in cui svicolare per fuggire, a meno di buttarsi nel baratro buio. Ma perché cercare la fuga? Lui aveva finalmente trovato quegli Elfi, era giunto nell’ultimo regno elfico a Ovest! Certo, era diverso da ciò che gli avevano raccontato. Gli avevano detto che quella foresta si chiamava Bosco Tetro e che vi abitavano strane creature. Ma erano racconti di Uomini e non c’era da fidarsi, quando anche nella Valle lui e la sua tribù li ingannavano per sfuggire ai loro sguardi. 

Ma non si sarebbe mai immaginato di vedere davvero ragni giganti, né una foresta così corrotta. Certo, il palazzo era libero dal male e Norue-nolo era rimasto stupito nel percepire il cambiamento nell'aria, mentre passavano sopra, o vicino, a un fiume, nella strada che avevano percorso per arrivare al palazzo, qualsiasi fosse stata. Ma il bosco era assediato da un male potente, qualcosa che intrappolava gli spiriti degli avi e li corrompeva, un qualcosa di così forte e corrotto che persino Norue-nolo, nella sua poca esperienza, poteva percepire.

Un corso d'acqua scrosciava lontano, più in basso di quanto Norue-nolo e le guardie si trovassero, e mentre scendevano gradini scolpiti nella viva roccia, si faceva sempre più vicino. L'odore di umido e di terriccio gli salì alle narici e rabbrividì quando un soffio d'aria più fresca gli sfiorò la pelle. Il rumore dell'acqua si fece più forte e Norue-nolo si ritrovò a passare accanto alla cascata che si buttava nel buio della collina. Superarono diverse alcove chiuse da grate, lavorate a formare una fila di alberi di ferro, con le radici che si univano in un unico blocco in basso e i rami che in alto si intrecciavano in un arco. Le sbarre verticali erano abbastanza ravvicinate per impedire a chi stava dentro l’alcova di uscire.

Lo stavano portando in una _cella?_

Gli Elfi della sua scorta si fermarono davanti ad una di queste alcove. Gli slegarono le corde ai polsi e lo spinsero dentro, chiudendo la grata alle sue spalle.

Norue-nolo si voltò. L'Elfa dai capelli rossi stava facendo scattare la serratura della sua cella. Quando incontrò i suoi occhi, lei batté veloce le palpebre, come se fosse sorpresa. Lei sostenne il suo sguardo e disse qualcosa, il tono di voce calmo e rassicurante. Appese le chiavi della cella alla cintura, si voltò e salì le scale, seguita dagli altri Elfi.

Norue-nolo sospirò e si aggrappò alla porta, il metallo delle sbarre freddo sotto le dita.

 _Ottimo._ Era prigioniero!

Si accasciò contro la porta chiusa e cedette alle fatiche di quei mesi di stenti. Era in una cella, lontano dal cielo stellato, ma per il momento era al sicuro.

_Forse._

Ma se avessero voluto ucciderlo, lo avrebbero già fatto, no? Non aveva senso preoccuparsene, non avrebbe potuto fare nulla in qualsiasi caso.

Si passò una mano sulla fronte e tra i capelli sporchi.

Aveva trovato gli Elfi a Ovest. E, come sospettava, parlavano una lingua molto diversa dalla sua. Come avrebbe fatto ora? Avrebbero creduto alle sue buone intenzioni? Sarebbe riuscito anche solo a _spiegarle?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene… eccomi qui con questa… fanfiction a più capitoli! (!!!1!!!111!!ONE!!!!)
> 
> E abbiamo una Tauriel appena nominata capitano! OMG! TAURIEL!
> 
> La considero una vittima del del film, al pari di Bilbo, di Thorin-Mary-Sue, e il trucco antigravità di Legolas (WTF!) e, soprattutto, Thrandy bby (a cui ho dedicato alcune fangirl che lo cercano per… consolarlo). Ribadisco che l’idea di mettere un’Elfa g-g-g-giovane (?) come capitano delle guardie ci stava, soprattutto perché volevo vedere la scena degli elfi ubriachi (Galion ♥).
> 
> Spero di darle un po’ di dignità.
> 
> E Norue-nolo… eheheh.
> 
> kiaealterego


	2. Gli Orchi hanno gli spifferi

Tauriel scese nelle celle con le guardie e la guaritrice.

Rispetto al giorno precendente, quando l’avevano portato nel palazzo e il suo sguardo sembrava quello di un malato, gli occhi lucidi e arrossati, il prigioniero era sveglio, la schiena appoggiata contro la parete opposta all'ingresso della cella, gli occhi grigio acciaio aperti, lo sguardo fisso e la testa inclinata di lato. Era solo un minimo cambiamento e a Tauriel sembrò di guardare gli occhi di re Thranduil. Era una creatura antica anche questo prigioniero, e c'era _qualcosa_ in quello sguardo che derivava dalle sue esperienze, ma non nel modo cupo del re.

«Ti cureremo e ti daremo del cibo» disse, scandendo piano le parole, nella speranza che lui capisse.

Il prigioniero, lo sguardo sempre fisso su di lei, girò la testa prima da un lato e poi dall'altro. Tauriel indicò Nestades e la guardia che reggeva il pane, la frutta e l'acqua. Il prigioniero spostò lo sguardo sul cibo per poi tornare a fissarla, le labbra schiuse e le sopracciglia inarcate.

Tauriel prese le chiavi e non distolse lo sguardo dal prigioniero. Era calmo e non dava l’idea che avrebbe tentato di scappare. Fece scattare la serratura della cella, pronta comunque a reagire a un minimo movimento del prigioniero. Lui si limitò a spostare lo sguardo oltre le sue spalle, agli altri Elfi che la seguivano.

Nestades si fece avanti. «Lasciami entrare per prima e da sola» disse.

Tauriel strinse le labbra, ma si fece da parte. La lunga veste dell'Elfa frusciò sul pavimento e lei entrò nella cella. Il prigioniero spalancò gli occhi e si appiattì contro la parete, lo sguardo che si spostava tra lei e la guaritrice. 

Tauriel assunse un'espressione tranquilla, il sorriso sulle labbra e le sopracciglia distese, mentre Nestades diceva: «Sei stato ferito? Mi mostri i polsi?»

La sua voce era calma e bassa, il prigioniero non si mosse ma il suo sguardo si volse alla guaritrice e Tauriel lasciò andare il fiato. Perché quello sguardo l’aveva tesa così tanto da trattenere il respiro? Non era la tensione dell’attesa durante un’imboscata, né quella tensione di fronte a un nemico. Quelle le conosceva, quelle erano familiari. Questa invece… Non aveva mai provato nulla di simile.

Nestades tese la mano e il prigioniero la guardò. Lei indicò le guardie e poi tracciò con il dito un segno sui suoi polsi. Il prigioniero batté le palpebre una volta e allungò le braccia.

Nestades passò le dita sulla pelle scura dei polsi.

«Le escoriazioni della corda sono già guarite» disse.

Questo era interessante. Non succedeva agli Orchi, non così in fretta, né ai mortali.

«Vediamo se ha altre ferite» continuò Nestades e indicò il pugnale alla cintura di Tauriel, per poi fare un gesto, come se si stesse ferendo.

Il prigioniero scosse la testa, la grattò, e poi alzò il collo, per toccare la gola là dove Targion aveva tenuto il pugnale. Non c’erano segni visibili, Targion era stato attento.

Nestades prese il viso del prigioniero tra le mani, tirò indietro i suoi capelli sporchi, e rivelò sangue secco su una tempia. Tauriel incrociò le braccia e strinse gli occhi, mentre Nestades puliva la ferita: al di sotto la pelle era intatta, di quel colorito così scuro e strano, ma liscia e senza cicatrici.

Questo non voleva dire nulla: le ferite alla testa, anche se leggere, sanguinavano molto e un qualsiasi soldato lo sapeva.

Nestades pulì il viso del prigioniero non solo dal sangue, ma anche dalla polvere.

«Il mio tocco non lo sta infastidendo, capitano, la sua pelle non ne è bruciata» disse Nestades «Direi proprio che non è una creatura del male».

Allora l’intuizione di Tauriel era giusta! Non era un Orco.

La guaritrice si voltò verso di lei e aggiunse: «E non è nemmeno stato corrotto».

Non era una creatura del male, né era stato corrotto. Una buona notizia da portare al re.

Nestades si alzò in piedi e prese il prigioniero per le braccia, per alzarlo. Lui rimase seduto, lo sguardo confuso.

«Vediamo se ci sono ferite sul resto del corpo» disse Nestades, indicando ancora il pugnale. Il prigioniero sbatté le palpebre e Nestades gli toccò il bicipite, là dove c’era uno strappo sulla manica che rivelava sangue secco e pelle giallognola. Il prigioniero trasalì. Sollevò la mano e si fermò, prima di toccare quella di Nestades. Guardò Tauriel e Targion e Dogneth, poi prese la mano di Nestades, il suo gesto lento e cauto, e la allontanò. Si alzò, puntellandosi contro la parete, e sollevò la manica della sua veste.

«Sembra il morso di un ragno» disse Nestades, mentre puliva la zona. E il tocco della guaritrice doveva essere molto delicato oppure il prigioniero fingeva di non sentire dolore, perché lui non trasalì né cambiò espressione.

Nestades indicò delle croste, in mezzo a una zona di pelle giallognola. «Vedi qui? Questo mi fa pensare invece che sia caduto da qualche parte, contro qualcosa di appuntito».

L’Elfa prese il lembo della veste del prigioniero e lo sollevò fino alla pancia, poi lo fissò. Lui annuì e Nestades lo aiutò a liberarsi della veste. Lo fece voltare e sollevò i suoi capelli, per poi portarli oltre la sua spalla.

Tauriel distese le braccia lungo i fianchi. «Mi avvicino».

Nestades annuì e scostò le ultime ciocche. Lì, sulla schiena, appena sotto il collo, c’erano dei segni: tre stelle bianche, come se fossero state dipinte sulla pelle.

«Non si tratta di pittura, né delle cicatrici» disse Nestades, mentre le accarezzava.

Che fosse un segno che il prigioniero aveva dalla nascita? A Tauriel sembrava proprio che la pelle, in quei punti, avesse perso quel colore scuro. O forse era nato con la pelle bianca e si era scurita nel tempo, lasciando quei segni?

«Sembrano quasi...» Nestades abbassò lo sguardo e fece scorrere la mano sulla schiena del prigioniero.

«Cosa?» Tauriel spostò lo sguardo sulla guaritrice.

Nestades batté le palpebre e la guardò negli occhi. «Un’alterazione, non è nato con questi segni».

Un’alterazione?

«Cosa intendi?»

«Guarda, è anche qui» disse Nestades e indicò dei segni alla base della schiena, «intendo, un’alterazione dell’aspetto che noi Elfi siamo in grado di fare, non un tatuaggio» aggiunse e le fece segno di allontanarsi. Tauriel fece due passi indietro.

«I lividi sulla schiena confermano l’ipotesi della caduta» disse poi la guaritrice.

Nestades fece girare il prigioniero e prese l’orlo della cintura dei pantaloni, per poi tirarlo di poco verso il basso. Indicò poi il braccio ferito, rifece il gesto di tirargli i pantaloni e gli indicò la gamba.

Il prigionierò guardò prima la guaritrice, poi fissò Tauriel e le altre due guardie. Sospirò e si tolse i pantaloni.

Quei segni che Nestades aveva notato alla base della schiena partivano dal pube e gli giravano attorno ai fianchi: potevano essere forme stilizzate di fiamme o di rami, Tauriel non avrebbe saputo dire.

«Anche queste sono alterazioni, come i segni alla base del collo» disse Nestades.

Delle alterazioni volontarie. Per cosa? Avevano un qualche significato? Peccato non poter chiedere subito al prigioniero. Anche se sembrava un Elfo, Tauriel voleva avere conferme da Nestades. E, anche se aveva riconosciuto alcune parole che lui aveva detto, durante l'interrogatorio di re Thranduil, voleva prima avere delle risposte dai sapienti.

«Oh», aggiunse Nestades « _questa_ è la puntura di un ragno».

La guaritrice indicò la coscia del prigioniero e Tauriel si abbassò per vedere meglio. C’era un punto rosso scuro, grande quanto una moneta dei mortali, circondato da una sostanza bianca, attorno alla quale la pelle era arrossata.

«Guarda, capitano, sta guarendo e non mostra la corruzione della carne dei mortali».

Quindi, il prigioniero sembrava proprio essere un Elfo. Nestades pulì la ferita e vi spalmò uno degli unguenti che si era portata dietro.

Tauriel si alzò e uscì.

Il prigioniero si rivestì e il suo sguardo era fisso su di lei. Tauriel lo sostenne. C’era preoccupazione in quegli occhi. Chissà cosa stava pensando? Si chiedeva perché lo tenevano lì? Si rendeva conto di essere un intruso? Perché si trovava a Bosco Atro?

Nestades uscì, pulendosi le mani sul grembiule che aveva in vita, mentre Tauriel chiudeva la porta, alle sue spalle.

«Non è un Orco», disse subito la guaritrice «né un mortale». Nestades lisciò il grembiule sulla gonna, prima di dire: «Per me appartiene alla nostra gente, e, anche se la sua pelle è così scura, non è corrotto dal male».

Tauriel annuì. «Ti ringrazio».

Nestades piegò il capo in risposta. 

Al cenno di Tauriel, Targion fece passare il vassoio col cibo attraverso la porticina della cella. Il prigioniero si sedette, la schiena contro la parete della cella e mosse le orecchie verso l’alto, lo sguardo fisso sul cibo.

«Andate pure» disse lei. Nestades e le guardie annuirono e s'incamminarono sulle scale. Tauriel mise le mani dietro la schiena e raddrizzò le spalle, restituendo lo sguardo al prigioniero.

Non si era mosso, dopo essersi rivestito.

«Puoi mangiare, non badare a me» gli disse, facendo un cenno con il capo verso il cibo.

Il prigioniero continuò a fissarla, senza dire niente. Quella forza nello sguardo grigio acciaio le disse che non era spaventato in quel momento. Ma era circospetto e sospettoso. Tauriel sostenne il suo sguardo e ammorbidì la sua espressione con un sorriso. Lui non era una creatura del male! Chissà cosa aveva passato e chissà da dove veniva, doveva fargli capire che non aveva motivo di temerli.

Il prigioniero allungò una mano e si avvicinò il vassoio con il cibo. Toccò una mela con la punta delle dita, la annusò e la ripose sul piatto. Prese la brocca d’acqua e annusò anche quella, prima di berne un piccolo sorso. Toccò di nuovo la mela e questa volta leccò la punta delle dita.

Aveva davvero paura che lo avvelenassero!

Il prigioniero la fissò e rimase immobile, come se aspettasse qualcosa. Il suo sguardo era indagatore e sembrava volesse chiederle qualcosa. Tauriel spostò il peso da una gamba all’altra e incrociò le braccia, sollevando le sopracciglia.

Sembrò una reazione sufficiente a quello sguardo indagatore: il prigioniero prese la mela e la addentò. Mangiò, masticando piano tutti i frutti che gli avevano portato, lo sguardo sempre fisso su di lei.

Perché doveva guardarla in quel modo? Era curiosità quella nei suoi occhi? Cos’era quella luce? Era divertito? E perché?

Il prigioniero terminò il pasto, si pulì la bocca con il dorso della mano e spinse il vassoio verso la porta della cella. Pronunciò una parola. Un brivido caldo le percorse la schiena. Il tono del prigioniero non era quello che aveva usato al cospetto di re Thranduil: secco, brusco e roco. Quel tono invece era più morbido, vellutato, una carezza per le sue orecchie e una promessa di qualcosa di proibito. O forse era solo un'illusione data dal fatto che lei non aveva riconosciuto la parola che aveva pronunciato.

Nel vederla ancora immobile, il pringioniero strinse la testa nelle spalle e si sdraiò sul pavimento. Intrecciò le mani sul petto e chiuse gli occhi, il suo respiro più lento e calmo.

Tauriel tirò un sospiro di sollievo.

Chi era?

Tauriel prese il vassioio dallo sportello nella cella. Le orecchie del prigioniero tremarono, ma lui rimase immobile e non diede l'impressione di essersi accorto di lei.

Lei arricciò il naso. Di sicuro lui aveva bisogno di un bagno. Chissà se quei capelli, lunghi, sporchi, arruffati e rovinati erano neri, come sembravano?

E perché si stava chiedendo una cosa simile?

Tauriel salì le scale, Targion si mise sull’attenti.

«Tieni il prigioniero sotto osservazione. Se vuole parlare, chiamami»

«Sì, capitano»

Tauriel uscì dalle celle e lasciò il vassoio a uno dei servitori che incontrò nel corridoio. La lingua che usava il prigioniero somigliava al dialetto che parlavano i suoi genitori e voleva averne conferma, prima di portare un sapiente di fronte al prigioniero.

In fondo, era anche per la sicurezza del sapiente!

Tauriel strinse l'elsa del pugnale: se il prigioniero parlava il dialetto, non ci sarebbe stato bisogno di coinvolgere i sapienti. Si sarebbe assicurata che non fosse pericoloso e lo avrebbero potuto lasciare libero, prima di interrogarlo.

Soprattutto se era un Elfo, come loro. 

Legolas la stava aspettando nel corridoio che portava agli alloggi di guardia.

«Cosa ti preoccupa, Tauriel?» le chiese.

Tauriel alzò lo sguardo. «Oh, nulla, stavo pensando al prigioniero».

«Cosa ti dà da pensare?» chiese lui, le sopracciglia aggrottate, e la seguì.

«Nestades è sicura che sia un Elfo».

«Con la pelle così scura?» 

Tauriel girò la testa, sorpresa dal tono di Legolas. Non solo il tono della voce era stato scettico, anche la sua espressione, con un sopracciglio inarcato, lo era. Ma lui non aveva assistito all'esame della guaritrice.

«Il colore della sua pelle mi dà da pensare. Sono d'accordo con lei riguardo alla razza del prigioniero. È un Elfo, ma il colore della sua pelle è caratteristico di qualcosa… È come se mi dimenticassi di un dettaglio della nostra storia. Ma dev’essere qualcosa della storia di Eryn Galen, un particolare che ho studiato, non che ho vissuto».

Legolas si fece pensieroso. «Quanto tempo fa?»

«Non lo so. Pensavo di chiedere a uno dei sapienti, qualcuno che abbia memoria della Prima e della Seconda Era. La lingua che parla il prigioniero non ti suona familiare? Non hai già sentito delle parole simili a quelle che usa? Sire Thranduil ha provato a parlargli usando il nostro dialetto, durante il primo interrogatorio, e il prigioniero sembrava aver capito».

Le labbra tirate in una riga sottile, lo sguardo lontano, Legolas scosse la testa. Tauriel abbassò lo sguardo e i due raggiunsero l’armeria, in silenzio.

Legolas non avrebbe potuto aiutarla. Non conosceva il loro dialetto, a differenza di suo padre. Ed era nato anche lui nella Terza Era. Ma c’era qualcuno a cui avrebbe potuto chierede, prima di andare dai sapienti.

Il giorno dopo, per prima cosa sarebbe andata da Galion. Lui era molto più gentile verso di lei.

«Ci sono degli ordini per me?» chiese allora Tauriel.

«No, per oggi abbiamo finito» disse lui, mentre si sfilava la cotta di maglia. 

Tauriel posò le sue armi e tolse l’armatura. Roteò le spalle per abituarsi all’assenza di peso e sorrise. «Allora andiamo a cena».

 

* * *

 

L’Elfa dai capelli rossi non si mosse, le sopracciglia aggrottate e la bocca una linea inespressiva. Quello che gli avevano portato poco prima era il terzo pasto; Norue-nolo non sapeva se erano passati giorni né ogni quanto tempo gli portavano i pasti. Ma ogni volta lei era rimasta lì e non se n’era mai andata prima che lui finisse di mangiare. E lui l'aveva ringraziata ogni volta, ma lei non sembrava aver capito le sue parole.

Norue-nolo incrociò le gambe, mentre poggiava la schiena contro la parete della cella, e le restituì lo sguardo. Anche questa volta l'aveva ringraziata, ma lei era rimasta lì e il vassoio vuoto col cibo era ancora a terra, nella sua cella. Lui si grattò la testa; era inutile pensarci troppo. Sperò che lei provasse a parlargli, anche nella strana lingua con cui si era espresso il re, così simile per suoni al Penni. Gli sarebbe piaciuto chiederle diverse cose: come mai lo tenevano in cella? Lo consideravano un nemico? Avrebbe potuto conoscerli? Imparare la loro lingua?

Le avrebbe anche voluto chiedere se poteva fare un bagno, ma non era importante come le altre cose. Anche se, in quel momento, sarebbe stata una benedizione. I cammelli profumavano, in confronto a lui.

L’Elfa gli rivolse un sorriso ampio e inclinò la testa. Norue-nolo sbatté le palpebre e schiuse le labbra. Ma lo sguardo di lei era incerto. Gli avrebbe parlato?

L'Elfa spostò il peso da una gamba all’altra. I suoi capelli ondeggiarono nel movimento, giù, fino alle cosce. Erano così rossi e lunghi e sembravano _così_ morbidi… Sarebbero stati seta tra le sue dita? 

Norue-nolo abbassò lo sguardo e si portò i capelli dietro le spalle, disgustato dal suo stato. Poggiò la testa contro la parete e sollevò l’angolo della bocca in risposta.

Per quanto tempo sarebbe andata avanti così, a fissarlo in silenzio? Per quanto lo avrebbero tenuto lì in quella cella, sporco e vestito di stracci puzzolenti? Certo, lo avevano curato e lo stavano nutrendo. Sospirò. Almeno non era uno schiavo e non lo stavano torturando.

_Per ora_.

Non poteva sapere che intenzioni avessero, anche se erano Elfi. Perché non l’avevano interrogato di nuovo? L’attesa era snervante e lo insospettiva sempre di più.

Norue-nolo drizzò le orecchie e i suoi muscoli si tesero di riflesso nel sentire il leggero rumore di passi per le scale. Un Elfo, i capelli biondi e le braghe e la casacca da guardia, si fermò accanto a lei. I due si misero a discutere, forse di Norue-nolo, a giudicare dagli sguardi che gli rivolgevano.

Norue-nolo mantenne gli occhi fissi sull’Elfo biondo, senza battere ciglio né muoversi, mantenendo un’espressione neutra. L’Elfo gli restituì uno sguardo ostile, la sua espressione sempre più disgustata mano a mano che notava i capelli sporchi, gli stracci, i piedi nudi.

E non si sforzava nemmeno di nascondere il disgusto!

Norue-nolo strinse gli occhi.

L’Elfo biondo gli diede le spalle e annuì una volta all’Elfa. Lei gli rispose, lo sguardo determinato. Lui scosse la testa e le strinse una spalla, poi si allontanò, i suoi passi leggeri sulle scale.

L’Elfa dai capelli rossi si voltò di nuovo verso Norue-nolo, i suoi occhi più vivaci. Qualsiasi dubbio avesse avuto, qualsiasi cosa l'avesse trattenuta fino a quel momento, era sparita. Sorrideva, le sue spalle erano rilassate, e lei alzò una mano di fronte a sé. Si sfiorò le labbra, socchiuse come se volesse dire qualcosa, con tre dita della mano sinistra. Lentamente, fece scendere la mano e la poggiò sul cuore.

Norue-nolo batté le palpebre e sollevò le orecchie.

«La luce delle stelle illumina le mie parole e il mio cuore» sussurrò lui, toccandosi le labbra a sua volta con tre dita per poi poggiare la mano sul cuore, nel saluto tradizionale. Come lo conosceva lei?

«Sono _Tauriel_ » disse lei, scandendo bene le sillabe.

Lui deglutì, le orecchie tese. La lingua che parlava lei era diversa da quella che aveva usato il re. I suoni somigliavano ancora di più al Penni ma gli accenti erano tutti sbagliati.

Tauriel e basta? Forse era meglio non confondersi le idee da solo.

«Norue-nolo» rispose lui, e indicò se stesso. Era meglio se non usava troppe parole.

«Norue-nolo» ripeté l’Elfa. La sua voce indugiò sulle sillabe e un brivido percorse la spina dorsale di Norue-nolo. La voce di Tauriel era dolce e lui si sorprese a desiderare che lo chiamasse ancora.

«Chiuse Keinni-lay?» gli chiese.

Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia. Cos’era quella parola prima del nome, storpiato, della sua tribù? Indicò se stesso.

«Kinn-lai».

Tauriel lo guardò, le sopracciglia inarcate, e si avvicinò alla porta della sua cella.

«Kinn-lai è uno spiffero degli Orchi?» gli chiese.

Norue-nolo si massaggiò il dorso del naso. Quello era un interrogatorio o un indovinello? Cos'avevano in comune gli Orchi, gli spifferi e il nome della sua tribù?

Norue-nolo la guardò negli occhi e disse piano: «Io appartengo alla tribù dei Kinn-lai», lo sguardo di Tauriel era confuso e Norue-nolo strinse un pugno «Vengo dalla valle delle Acque del Risveglio».

All’ultima parola lo sguardo dell’Elfa si illuminò.

«Acché del risceglio» ripeté, pronunciando le sillabe in modo diverso.

Norue-nolo sollevò gli occhi al cielo. Andavano bene, se quello che capiva erano due parole su dieci. Allungò le gambe. Almeno stavano tentando di comunicare, no? Dopo quei giorni poteva sperare che non lo ritenessero un nemico?

Tauriel abbassò lo sguardo e incrociò le braccia. Si toccò il mento, picchiettandolo con il dito, poi alzò lo sguardo.

« _Abar_?»

« _Abar_?» Norue-nolo inclinò la testa. Che era quella parola?

«Sono Norue-nolo. Sono un Elfo» provò allora.

Tauriel sbatté le palpebre. «Elfo!» esclamò. Distese le braccia lungo i fianchi e sorrise. «Sei un Elfo e sei delle acché del risceglio».

Quello era un bel sorriso, caldo e amichevole. Ma Norue-nolo era in una cella e non poteva _dimenticarselo_ per un sorriso. Annuì e sollevò l’angolo della bocca in risposta.

Tauriel indicò se stessa. «Io sono un Elfo, della gaentae delle pintae».

Norue-nolo sbatté le palpebre. Pinte? Gente delle pinte? Ma non aveva visto barili di birra in quel palazzo. E non aveva senso. Che fosse… Norue-nolo soppresse una risata e si limitò a sorriderle.

«Gente delle pinte?» inclinò la testa «Gente dei boschi, o forse delle piante»

«Piante?» ripeté lei, come un'eco. Lo guardò dubbiosa, le sopracciglia aggrottate. «Pinte non è piante? E chiuse boschi?»

Norue-nolo si strofinò di nuovo il dorso del naso. Forse aveva anche capito che cosa intendesse con " _chiuse_ ". Si accovacciò e lei staccò le mani dalla cella, con un passo indietro, rapida. Ma il suo profumo era ancora lì e ora che Norue-nolo era più vicino poteva sentirlo: l'odore fresco della foresta e un altro, dolce. Norue-nolo chiuse gli occhi. Quel profumo dolce era familiare e rassicurante, dei boschi verdi e rigogliosi di casa e delle notti calde passate a guardare le stelle, al sicuro. Norue-nolo si riscosse prima che i pensieri lo trascinassero via dal presente e tracciò sulla pietra dei segni. Lei si avvicinò. Seguì il suo dito che disegnava un albero immaginario con l'espressione così concentrata da essere buffa.

«Una pianta è un albero o un cespuglio». Norue-nolo spostò il dito e disegnò un bicchiere. «Una pinta è una quantità di liquido»

Tauriel si strinse nelle spalle, l'espressione preoccupata.

Norue-nolo allargò le braccia. «I boschi contengono le piante».

Tauriel alzò la testa e lo guardò negli occhi. «Contengono?»

Magari era stato troppo pessimista. Se parlava piano sembrava che lei distinguesse le parole.

«Contengono è tengono dentro, includono, raggruppano, sono un insieme…» Norue-nolo alzò le spalle.

Tauriel annuì, poi prese un respiro profondo e lo guardò negli occhi.

«Gente dei boschi è _tawarwaith_ ».

« _Tawarwaith_ » ripeté Norue-nolo. I suoni erano strani. Ripeté la parola, aveva un sapore diverso. Che lingua particolare.

Tauriel sorrise ancora. «Darò al regolo» disse e si allontanò. Norue-nolo aggrottò le sopracciglia. Era corsa via? E che cosa doveva dare? A chi?

Norue-nolo rilassò le spalle: poteva interpretarlo come un gesto amichevole?

Poggiò la testa contro il muro e chiuse gli occhi.

« _Tawarwaith._ Tauriel» sussurrò.


	3. Sapientoni

Tauriel entrò nello studio del re e si mise sull'attenti davanti alla scrivania.

Thranduil alzò lo sguardo su di lei.

«Quali aggiornamenti hai?» le chiese.

«Sono riuscita a parlare con il prigioniero. In modo rudimentale, ma abbastanza per confermare un mio sospetto. È un Abar».

Thranduil si alzò e si diresse verso il mobile con la brocca di vetro. «Abar, dici? Anche io lo sospettavo». Thranduil si versò il vino nel bicchiere. «Cosa ti fa credere che sia così?»

Lo aveva sospettato? Perché non glielo aveva accennato? Tauriel rimase ferma, intenzionata a non mostrare sorpresa, e incontrò lo sguardo del re. Forse lui non aveva voluto condizionare la sua ricerca, per quello non le aveva parlato dei suoi sospetti.

«Nestades sostiene che il suo corpo si comporta come quello di un Elfo. La lingua che parla ha punti di contatto col dialetto Silvano, quello che si parlava nei villaggi sulle rive del Celduin. Da quello che sono riuscita a intuire, dice di venire dalle Acque del Risveglio. Inoltre, sire, secondo quello che dice il sapiente Hannon, gli Abari che si sono uniti ai Nandor durante la Seconda Era avevano la pelle più scura della nostra».

Re Thranduil strinse gli occhi e sorseggiò il vino.

«Siccome gli Abari si sono uniti ai Silvani durante la Prima e la Seconda Era, la loro lingua ha influenzato il dialetto Silvano».

«Esatto, sire. Non credo ci sia bisogno di tenerlo in una cella». Che  ragione c’era di sospettare di un Elfo?

Thranduil poggiò il bicchiere sul tavolo e si voltò.

«Non mi fido del prigioniero. Anche se tu avessi ragione, e probabilmente è così, non sappiamo niente sugli Abari di questi giorni».

«Ha dimostrato di essere un nemico degli Orchi». Tauriel trattenne a stento il tono di protesta.

«Come? Sputando ai miei piedi?»

«Sire-»

«Niente ma». Thranduil sospirò e rilassò le spalle «Puoi fare da interprete?»

Avrebbe potuto? Forse sì, sarebbe stato faticoso e parlare con il prigioniero le aveva dimostrato che lei non era adatta.

Gli aveva detto _pinte_ e non _boschi_!

Non poteva permettersi errori grossolani del genere, non davanti al re. Invece, qualcuno dei sapienti ne sarebbe stato in grado. Tauriel rabbrividì all'idea di confrontarsi di nuovo con Hannon, ma sospettava che lui fosse il più adatto.

«No, sire. Non conosco il dialetto Silvano in modo così approfondito. Ma uno dei sapienti può farlo» disse a denti stretti.

Thranduil annuì.

«Assicurati che uno dei sapienti possa farlo veramente e portami qui il prigioniero, domani. Voglio interrogarlo e voglio che mi capisca».

Tauriel raddrizzò le spalle.

«Sì, sire» gli disse, il tono neutro. Sarebbe dovuta andare a parlare con Hannon. Non le piaceva, ma non poteva farci niente.

Thranduil le sorrise, un sorriso condiscente. «Visto che hai insistito così tanto per assicurarti che fosse uno della nostra stirpe, permettigli di lavarsi. Sono sicuro che, essendo uno di noi, apprezzerà».

Tauriel si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso. «Sarà fatto, sire»

Avrebbero dato un po’ di dignità a Norue-nolo. Soprattutto rispetto a come l’avevano trattato durante l’interrogatorio. Pensavano tutti che fosse un nemico! Lei si era presa il compito di difenderlo, durante il primo interrogatorio. Era stato impossibile non insistere: era indifeso, inginocchiato e minacciato dai soldati, lo sguardo confuso.

Non potevano trattare così qualcuno della loro stirpe!

Thranduil prese di nuovo il bicchiere e sorseggiò il vino.

«Vai pure».

«Sì, sire».

Tauriel uscì dallo studio e sospirò. Come avrebbe fatto a convincere Hannon? Nessuno dei sapienti aveva mostrato simpatia nei suoi confronti, da quanto Thranduil l'aveva nominata capitano.

_Troppo giovane_.

Avrebbe voluto avere l'aiuto di Legolas. Ma non poteva sempre coinvolgerlo nei suoi incarichi. Era anche per quello che i sapienti ritenevano che non fosse adatta.

_Lei lascia fare tutto al principe. Nomina lui come capitano, sire._

Il re le aveva fatto intendere che aveva tempo. Allora si diresse nel suo studio, più per prendere coraggio che per necessità, perché poteva leggere i rapporti che le erano arrivati quella mattina anche più tardi.

Tauriel poggiò le mani sul piano di legno e diede uno sguardo alle carte sparse sulla sua scrivania. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, mentre leggeva le cifre e i commenti dei suoi sottoposti circa la situazione della foresta. Sembrava che i ragni avessero conquistato una nuova zona: ricacciarli non li stava scoraggiando.

Gli osservatori a Nord-Ovest, invece, riportavano di aver visto Orchi uscire dalle pendici delle Montagne Nebbiose. Semplici spostamenti da Nord a Sud, si guardavano bene dall'avvicinarsi al loro bosco. Tuttavia, Tauriel avrebbe voluto discutere di quel particolare con Legolas, prima di informare o allarmare il re per nulla.

Tauriel chiuse gli occhi e il volto del prigioniero le venne alla mente. Esotico, sfuggente, con quello sguardo così forte e fiero fisso su di lei.

«Norue-nolo…» sussurrò nel silenzio del suo studio.

Non aveva senso rimandare l'incontro con Hannon. Prese un ampio respiro e uscì dal suo studio.

Trovò il sapiente nei giardini interni del re, da solo. Era in piedi, dritto, le mani dietro la schiena, e osservava lo scorrere del ruscello sulle rocce.

«Sapiente Hannon, il re mi ha chiesto di assegnarti un compito».

L'Elfo prese un ampio respiro e chiuse gli occhi, ma non le rispose.

L’aveva sentita?

«Han-»

«Anche la pazienza è una virtù, capitano» la interruppe lui. Si voltò e le rivolse uno sguardo di sufficienza.

Tauriel chinò il capo e rimase in silenzio.

_Pazienza,_ diceva lui.

Lei stava facendo il suo lavoro, per le Potenze!

Hannon si voltò di nuovo verso il ruscello e sospirò. Tauriel chiuse gli occhi per un momento. Sapeva già che lui non la sopportava, non c'era bisogno di fare tutte quelle scene.

«Parlami di questo compito» disse Hannon, il tono di voce limite del sussurro.

Tauriel alzò la testa e raddrizzò le spalle.

«Il re desidera interrogare il prigioniero di cui ti parlavo ieri. Ritengo che tu sia più adatto di me a fare l'interprete». Ammetterlo la infastidiva, era proprio quello che lui le aveva rimarcato il giorno prima.

_Tu sei il capitano, io il sapiente. Sono io il più adatto a parlargli_.

«E come fai a saperlo, capitano, quando non mi hai permesso di parlare con lui?» Hannon si voltò, un sopracciglio inarcato, e le rivolse uno sguardo infastidito.

Tauriel deglutì ma tenne la testa alta.

«Confido nelle tue capacità» si limitò a dire, a denti stretti.

«Ora?» Hannon scosse la testa. «E non ieri? O quando mi sono abbassato a _chiedertelo_?»

Tauriel sentì la vergogna bruciarle le guance. Hannon aveva ragione, ma lei non avrebbe potuto immaginare che il re sarebbe stato così sospettoso anche nei confronti di un altro Elfo.

Aveva pensato che bastasse riuscire a parlarci, dimostrare che fosse un Elfo, per lasciarlo libero. Finché non aveva avuto quella conferma, aveva dovuto agire col massimo dell’attenzione. Non aveva potuto lasciare che Hannon gli andasse a parlare, non subito. Perché Hannon non lo capiva? Quello era uno dei compiti del capitano, non poteva lasciare che chiunque si avvicinasse a un sospetto.

Hannon si voltò di nuovo verso il ruscello, la sua espressione neutra anche se a Tauriel sembrò che lui avesse sollevato un angolo della bocca in un sorrisetto.

«Posso parlare _ora_ col prigioniero, capitano?» disse, dopo un momento di silenzio.

Tauriel strinse i pugni, quel tono leggero sembrava di scherno.

Non doveva reagire.

«Norue-nolo. Il nome del prigioniero è Norue-nolo. Va' pure, e digli che prima dell'interrogatorio gli daremo la possibilità di farsi un bagno» rispose, seccata.

Hannon annuì e sollevò il mento.

«Allora mi congedo, capitano» disse e, con un frusciare di vesti, si allontanò.

Tauriel sbuffò. E anche quella era fatta. Prese profondi respiri per calmare i nervi. Ci sarebbe voluto del tempo prima che la sua posizione come capitano delle guardie venisse accettata da tutti. Doveva solo aspettare, lavorare bene e mostrare di essere competente.

Cosa che al momento non aveva fatto.

Forse sarebbe bastato che fosse andata con Hannon il giorno prima, quando aveva provato a parlare a Norue-nolo. Avrebbe tenuto d'occhio il prigioniero, avrebbe avuto l'aiuto di un sapiente e avrebbe potuto proteggerlo se il prigioniero avesse tentato qualche atto di follia. Tauriel scosse la testa. Ormai era inutile pensarci.

«Tauriel».

Lei alzò la testa e incontrò lo sguardo di Legolas, il sorriso che svaniva dalle labbra. Gli chinò il capo in un saluto.

«Che è successo?» chiese lui, in tono preoccupato.

Tauriel scrollò le spalle. «Niente di che. Ho parlato con Hannon, il re desidera interrogare il prigioniero. Norue-nolo. È un Abar» aggiunse.

Legolas si incamminò con lei. «Vuoi aiuto?»

Tauriel scosse la testa. «No, non ti preoccupare. Lo interrogheremo domani. Ti raggiungo dopo per discutere dei rapporti di oggi».

«Tra quanto?»

Tauriel sospirò. «Mangio qualcosa e arrivo».

Legolas annuì e si incamminò nella direzione opposta. Tauriel fece qualche passo, si fermò in mezzo al corridoio e chiuse gli occhi. Perché stava pensando che, con Hannon a fare da interprete, non avrebbe più potuto parlare con Norue-nolo? Perché quel pensiero la rattristava?

Tauriel scosse la testa e si diresse nella sala da pranzo. Certe volte si faceva domande senza senso.

 

* * *

 

Norue-nolo chiuse gli occhi e canticchiò a bocca chiusa. Non che avesse molto altro da fare per passare il tempo. Non voleva scappare, non dopo essere arrivato nel regno elfico, non dopo quella speranza che gli aveva dato Tauriel.

Lei poteva parlargli. In modo rudimentale, ma ci riusciva.

Quando l'avrebbero interrogato? Di sicuro l'avrebbero interrogato di nuovo, ora che avevano trovato un modo per capirsi, no?

Eppure lo tenevano ancora in cella, anche se non sembravano ostili. Certo, non gli erano nemmeno sembrati amichevoli. _Sospettosi_ , quella era la parola corretta. Ma gli davano da mangiare e l'avevano curato. Voleva pur dir qualcosa, no?

Norue-nolo si alzò e si appoggiò contro la porta della cella, le dita strette attorno alle sbarre. Aveva visto la corruzione a Sud. Doveva essere difficile, per gli Elfi di questo regno, vivere nella foresta. Era malata, assediata da ragni giganti e da un essere oscuro e terribile. Erano tesi e sospettosi durante ogni momento della loro vita, oppure si rilassavano dentro questo palazzo? Usavano lodare la Regina delle Stelle? Ballavano e cantavano sotto le stelle per renderle onore o invocare la sua protezione? 

Le torce bruciavano lungo il corridoio con un crepitio. Le guardie si vedevano poco in giro: dovevano essere in cima alle scale, all'ingresso della prigione.

Quando era stato costruito quel palazzo? Esisteva da prima dell'insediarsi del male nella foresta o quegli Elfi avevano sempre vissuto sotto terra, lontano dalla luce delle stelle? Norue-nolo cercò tra i ricordi, ma a parte i commerci con il Dorwinion e i racconti degli Uomini, non sapeva altro di quegli Elfi. Era per quello, in fondo, che aveva deciso di dirigersi a Nord-Ovest.

Dei passi e il fruscio di vesti lo distrassero dai suoi pensieri. Norue-nolo poggiò la testa contro le sbarre.

Un Elfo si stava avvicinando e non era una guardia, non ne aveva l'aspetto. I capelli, castano dorato e lunghi fino al petto, erano lasciati sciolti e pettinati all'indietro. Indossava una veste lunga fino al polpaccio, marrone e senza ricami, tenuta ferma da una cintura, non braghe e armatura come i soldati. Nessuna guardia era con lui? Chi era? Un nobile? Un funzionario del re?

L'Elfo si fermò di fronte a lui e Norue-nolo gli lanciò un'occhiata interrogativa.

Come in risposta, l'Elfo si portò la mano destra al petto e si chinò.

« _Una stella brilla sul nostro incontro_ ».

Norue-nolo batté le palpebre sorpreso. Tra tutte le lingue che poteva parlare, il Penni! E anche bene, nonostante l'accento strano. Norue-nolo serrò i denti.

L'Elfo tirò l'angolo della bocca in su in un sorriso. « _Mi capisci? Sono secoli che non uso questa lingua_ ».

Norue-nolo scosse la testa e sospirò, abbassando le spalle.

« _Sono sorpreso_ » rispose Norue-nolo. Maledetti Penni. Li accantonò, avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo, visti i loro commerci.

« _Come mai non sei venuto prima?_ » disse Norue-nolo, alzando un sopracciglio.

« _Il nostro capitano non mi ha permesso di vederti prima, Norue-nolo_ ».

Norue-nolo aggrottò entrambe le sopracciglia per il modo in cui l'Elfo aveva pronunciato la parola "capitano". Come se fosse incerto o infastidito. Doveva essere Tauriel. Chi altro poteva avergli detto il suo nome?

« _Il mio nome è Hannon_ » continuò l'Elfo « _e sono considerato un sapiente tra la mia gente_ ».

Un sapiente? Questo era positivo. E si capivano, pure questo era positivo. Anche se usando il maledetto Penni.

« _Hann-hon?_ » Norue-nolo aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Hannon» ripeté lui.

Norue-nolo chinò il capo. « _Norue-nolo, ma già conosci il mio nome, Hannon-onno. Come mai il capitano non ti ha permesso di vedermi?_ »

Hannon arricciò le labbra. «Hannon _-onno?_ » il sapiente incrociò le braccia al petto « _Non mi hanno permesso di vederti, per sicurezza. Non sappiamo nulla di te. Non eravamo nemmeno sicuri che fossi un Elfo e non conosciamo le tue intenzioni_ »

Norue-nolo abbassò lo sguardo e strinse i pugni. Nemmeno un Elfo? Come era possibile!

« _E ora?_ » chiese, con un filo di voce.

Hannon scosse la testa. « _Ora sarai interrogato dal re. Sei della tribù_ Penni _?_ »

Norue-nolo osservò gli stracci che indossava e non si trattenne dal mostrare il fastidio all'essere associato ai Penni.

«Kinn-lai» si limitò a dire. Un altro interrogatorio con il re? L'avrebbero tenuto legato e inginocchiato, il coltello alla gola, come la prima volta? Almeno questa volta aveva un interprete.

« _Non preoccuparti per il tuo aspetto_ ». Norue-nolo alzò la testa: Hannon sorrideva. « _Ti daremo la possibilità di renderti presentabile_ ».

Norue-nolo non riuscì a nascondere un sorriso. « _Mi permetterete di lavarmi?_ » Si guardò le mani e ne passò una tra i capelli sporchi, tirandoli indietro.

Hannon si limitò ad annuire. « _Vado ad avvertire il capitano. Ora è tardi, probabilmente ti interrogheremo domani mattina. È stato un piacere conoscerti, Norue-nolo_ ».

« _Piacere mio,_ Hannon- _onno_ ». Norue-nolo chinò la testa e osservò Hannon salire le scale fin che poté. Tra poco sarebbero venuti a portargli da mangiare, era passato abbastanza tempo dall’ultimo pasto. E avrebbe potuto lavarsi presto.

La situazione stava migliorando molto.

Norue-nolo si poggiò alla parete della cella e si sedette. Già, ma l'avrebbero interrogato. Cosa gli avrebbero chiesto? Cosa poteva dire per convincerli che le sue erano buone intenzioni, che non aveva nessun motivo per far loro del male? 

Norue-nolo strinse un pugno. 

Quella sarebbe stata una prova difficile.


	4. Le parole del prigioniero

Tauriel scese le scale che portavano alla cella di Norue-nolo, una mano stretta sulle chiavi appese alla cintura. Dietro di lei, la presenza di Hannon la metteva in una terribile agitazione. Certo, c’erano anche Targion e Nouriniven con lei e Tauriel era il capitano, e _loro_ non avrebbero messo in dubbio la sua autorità. Ma Hannon? Hannon parlava con Norue-nolo e abbastanza bene da essere venuto, il giorno prima, a farglielo sapere.

Cosa avrebbe detto il sapiente a Norue-nolo?

Quando furono davanti alla cella di Norue-nolo, Tauriel infilò la chiave nella toppa e alzò lo sguardo su di lui. Tauriel sussultò nell'incontrare i suoi occhi, l'espressione di Norue-nolo era stupita.

«Digli che andiamo nei bagni». Non si sarebbe messa in ridicolo di fronte ad Hannon parlando il dialetto.

Norue-nolo indietreggiò di un passo, le orecchie abbassate e lo sguardo su di lei, mentre Hannon traduceva. Tauriel aprì la cella.

Perché Norue-nolo la guardava così? Era deluso?

Lui uscì dalla cella e le due guardie con lei gli si misero dietro. Il gruppo s'incamminò sulle scale, Tauriel in testa, seguita da Targion, Hannon e Norue-nolo e infine Nouriniven.

La lingua con la quale Hannon e Norue-nolo si parlavano non era il dialetto. Era una lingua _simile_ al dialetto, per suoni e ordine delle parole, ma non era la stessa cosa.

Cosa le aveva detto Hannon, due giorni prima?

_Gli Abari parlano una loro lingua, non basta sapere il dialetto._

Tauriel sistemò le chiavi alla cintura e strinse l’elsa del pugnale. Avere lo sguardo di Norue-nolo sulla nuca e sentire lui e Hannon parlare tranquilli la metteva in agitazione. Cosa si stavano dicendo? Sarebbe stato opportuno per lei chiedere al sapiente? Oppure Hannon l'avrebbe guarda dall'alto e, con la sua migliore espressione infastidita, le avrebbe rimarcato che, se il prigioniero avesse detto qualcosa degno di nota, sarebbe stato lui per primo a informarla?

Quando arrivarono nell’area con le vasche riscaldate, Tauriel lasciò entrare Norue-nolo e Hannon per primi e poi li seguì, mentre Targion e Nouriniven si posizionavano all'ingresso della stanza.

Norue-nolo stava sorridendo, i denti bianchi in contrasto con la carnagione scura. Si liberò delle vesti così in fretta che lei non ebbe il tempo di girarsi.

Tauriel sgranò gli occhi sorpresa ma rimase immobile, perché Hannon la stava guardando e non gli avrebbe permesso di avere altri motivi per ridere di lei.

E poi aveva già visto il prigioniero nudo, durante l'esame della guaritrice! Perché si sentiva così in imbarazzo questa volta?

Era un Elfo e stava facendo il bagno come un qualsiasi Elfo normale!

Eppure si scoprì a fissare spesso Norue-nolo. I lividi erano guariti, così come la puntura di ragno. La sua pelle umida sembrava il legno di noce lucido, scura, tranne per quei segni bianchi. Era affascinante come l’acqua gli scorreva sulla pelle, seguendo i solchi dei muscoli.

E i suoi capelli erano davvero lunghi, più lunghi di quanto li portavano i loro uomini. Gli arrivavano in vita ed erano scuri, erano _davvero_ neri, come aveva pensato.

La lentezza con lui si lavò Norue-nolo era degna di re Thranduil, ma Tauriel aveva messo in conto che lui si volesse rendere presentabile per fare una buona impressione e attese senza mettergli fretta.

E perché, quando i loro occhi si incontravano, lui sorrideva?

Quando fu pronto, lavato e vestito, Tauriel condusse il gruppo nello studio del re.

Thranduil era in piedi accanto al mobile con un bicchiere di vino in mano, vestito per impressionare, con quei suoi abiti lucenti e la corona sul capo. Tauriel spostò lo sguardo su Norue-nolo che fissava il re con gli occhi sgranati, le orecchie sollevate.

Hannon indicò una sedia davanti allo scrittoio e Norue-nolo si sedette. Il sapiente gli stette accanto e Tauriel fece un cenno alle due guardie, che si misero ai lati di Norue-nolo, in piedi e sull'attenti. Tauriel andò a destra del re, in disparte, ma pronta a qualsiasi cosa potesse succedere. 

Legolas era un'ombra al fondo della stanza, nascosto alla vista di Norue-nolo. La salutò tirando un angolo della bocca in un sorriso.

«Ti do il benvenuto nel mio regno, Norue-nolo degli Abari» esordì il re.

Hannon tradusse subito e Tauriel spostò lo sguardo su Norue-nolo, che salutò il re a suo modo: portò le tre dita della mano sinistra prima alle labbra e poi al cuore.

Il sapiente sollevò le sopracciglia alle parole di Norue-nolo, ma le tradusse: «Il prigioniero ti saluta usando la formula "La luce delle stelle illumina le mie parole e il mio cuore", sire».

Thranduil chinò il capo in un cenno. Se era sorpreso, non lo diede a vedere.

«Perché sei giunto a Bosco Atro?»

Tauriel deglutì, tesa. L’interrogatorio era iniziato.

Il sapiente tradusse e Norue-nolo rispose. La sua espressione era calma, così come la sua voce, e la posizione sulla sedia era rilassata. I capelli, ancora umidi, avevano bagnato la veste sul petto.

Il sapiente si voltò verso il re. «È un esploratore, sire. Il suo viaggio lo doveva portare a Dale, Erebor e poi nel nostro regno».

Tauriel sgranò gli occhi. Un esploratore? L’esploratore di un esercito, forse? Ma l’esercito di chi? Aveva sbagliato a ritenere Norue-nolo uno di loro, un amico?

Cosa avrebbe chiesto Thranduil ora? Chiedergli dove era l'esercito sarebbe stata una domanda troppo diretta!

E poi… Dale ed Erebor erano state distrutte da Smaug solo due anni prima.

Per Norue-nolo la situazione partiva già male!

«Hai visto qualcosa di interessante a Dale?» disse il re, la voce profonda e il tono autoritario, non un muscolo del suo corpo o della sua espressione a tradire il suo pensiero.

Tauriel tese le spalle. Perché chiedergli di Dale? Che Thranduil volesse confermare qualcosa? In effetti, se Norue-nolo avesse iniziato a inventarsi storie su Dale, avrebbero capito subito che mentiva.

Norue-nolo era ancora calmo nel rispondere ad Hannon, la voce morbida e il tono tranquillo.

«Norue-nolo non ha mai raggiunto Dale. Ha appreso del sacco di Erebor e della devastazione operata da Smaug quando ha raggiunto una città chiamata Treporti, sul mare di Rhûn»

Treporti? Tauriel non conosceva quella città. La conosceva Thranduil?

Tauriel voltò la testa verso il re, ma lui aveva assunto una maschera impassibile. Lo sguardo di Tauriel si spostò su Norue-nolo e lui le sorrise. Non era un sorriso ampio, era un sorriso appena accennato dalla curvatura delle labbra, ma i suoi occhi erano su di lei e Tauriel sentì il suo cuore sussultare. Mantenne l'espressione neutra, anche se sentiva il calore spandersi sulle guance.

Perché quel sorriso? Non capiva che la sua posizione in quel momento era terribile? Che stava confermando i loro timori?

«Hai incontrato gli Uomini di Esgaroth?» disse il re, la voce sottile.

Norue-nolo spostò lo sguardo da lei ad Hannon, la fronte aggrottata. Hannon parlò ancora, Norue-nolo scosse la testa e rispose.

«Quando ha appreso di Smaug, Esgaroth doveva essere la sua nuova meta. Non conosce il nome Esgaroth, usa il nome che gli han dato gli uomini del Sud, Ponteligneo sul Lagolungo. I banditi hanno aggredito la nave su cui viaggiava e non ha mai raggiunto la città».

Banditi sul Celduin? E nessuno degli Elfi o degli Uomini che vivevano a Est l'aveva notato?

Tauriel era sicura di non aver ricevuto mai rapporti che citavano banditi a Est. Ed era una scusa veramente comoda, per giustificare il fatto di non essere arrivato a Esgaroth.

Che si fosse sbagliata su di lui fin dall’inizio?

Il dubbio le strinse il cuore in una morsa. Avevano trovato Norue-nolo troppo a Nord perché fosse scappato da un’imboscata sul Celduin. Come aveva fatto a raggiungere la via elfica senza che _nessuno_ dei soldati lo notasse?

E come poteva essere aggredita una nave sul fiume? Un'altra nave la catturava?

Norue-nolo spostò la sua attenzione sul re, ma Thranduil era rimasto silenzioso. Norue-nolo non era più così rilassato e tranquillo. Non era più abbandonato sulla sedia, ma teneva la schiena dritta, i pugni stretti, il sorriso aveva abbandonato le sue labbra e la punta delle orecchie era più in giù di prima.

«Fatti raccontare il suo viaggio».

Norue-nolo aveva abbassato ancora le orecchie alla domanda di Hannon. Iniziò a parlare con voce bassa, interrompendosi per permettere ad Hannon di tradurre per il re.

«È partito, non sa dire quanto tempo fa, il primo giorno d'estate, da Treporti. Il viaggio è andato bene fino a quando non hanno raggiunto un punto in cui il Celduin curva verso Nord, in una zona di secche. Un gruppo di banditi ha approfittato della barca bloccata e li ha attaccati. Hanno ucciso gli uomini e razziato la nave. Dice che si è salvato perché l'avevano riconosciuto come Elfo. Lo hanno catturato, per venderlo».

Tauriel aggrottò le sopracciglia. Vendere una persona, un _Elfo_?

Si stava inventando una storia?

«I banditi erano adoratori dell'Oscuro Cacciatore e lo avrebbero portato a un re che paga bene uno schiavo Elfo–»

«Com'è possibile?» lo interruppe il re, tradendo la sua sorpresa con il tono di voce.

L'espressione di Norue-nolo si rabbuiò e la sua voce divenne bassa e cupa, tanto che Tauriel rabbrividì. Hannon sbiancò e si voltò verso il re, le mani giunte in vita e strette tra loro.

«Questo Regno degli Uomini ha grosse arene in cui Uomini, Orchi e bestie vengono fatti lottare fino alla morte, _per diletto_ » sibilò.

Tauriel si forzò a rimanere immobile. Adoratori del Morgoth, che si divertivano nel commettere atrocità. Avrebbe voluto sputare dal disgusto.

Ma poteva credere a quello che raccontava? Esistevano davvero Uomini così corrotti? Cosa ne pensava il suo re?

Re Thranduil abbassò le palpebre. «Va' avanti» e quella fu la sua unica reazione.

Hannon si voltò verso Norue-nolo.

«Norue-nolo si è liberato facendo credere ai banditi che fosse più debole di quanto era in realtà. Erano diretti a Sud-Est e lui si è liberato in una zona alle pendici di monti, dalla descrizione che fa sembrano le catene montuose che circondano la Terra Nera».

Tauriel sbatté le palpebre. Dal Celduin fino alla Terra Nera. Non conosceva quelle lande. Quanto tempo serviva per percorrerle, al ritmo di marcia di un Uomo?

Norue-nolo parlò ancora e Hannon tradusse: «È scappato verso Ovest, mantenendo la catena montuosa in vista alla sua sinistra. Quando è stato sicuro di non essere seguito, si è diretto verso Nord-Ovest. Ha fatto una descrizione accurata delle Paludi Morte, troppo accurata perché se la sia inventata–»

«Riportami le _sue_ parole» lo interruppe Thranduil.

Tauriel premette le labbra tra loro per non sorridere al modo in cui il re aveva ripreso il sapiente. Ma Hannon non sembrò infastidito dall'interruzione.

«Sapeva di aver viaggiato verso Sud-Est, così lui ha proseguito verso Nord-Ovest. Ha incontrato una zona paludosa, ma ha continuato lo stesso verso Nord-Ovest, anche se è stato costretto a ritornare sui suoi passi per trovare una via. Mai ha messo piede nelle acque putride, in cui i cadaveri di Elfi, Uomini e Orchi giacevano sommersi e preservati come il giorno in cui erano morti. Elfi pallidi dalle armature dorate, uomini in completa armatura e Orchi. Spiriti maligni si annidavano nelle acque, come piccole luci, lo ingannavano e volevano portarlo fuori dal sentiero che seguiva, tra le loro grinfie. Si è nutrito solo di quel che aveva con sé e non ha mai dormito, spingendo il suo corpo fino al limite per uscire da quelle lande. Così ha raggiunto una zona collinare e si è rifugiato in una grotta accanto ad alcune rovine di pietra per riprendersi. Credo parli degli Emyn Muil».

Tauriel deglutì. Davvero aveva viaggiato in quelle condizioni per quelle terre così pericolose? Era possibile? Come aveva resistito? Doveva essere stato debilitato anche dalla prigionia di quegli Uomini malvagi!

Il re rimase immobile e abbassò la testa in un cenno.

Lo sguardo di Norue-nolo era determinato e proseguì il racconto, la voce ferma. Hannon raddrizzò le spalle.

«È rimasto sulle colline per un paio di settimane. Ha studiato il cielo e la zona per decidere in che direzione dirigersi. Ha scelto di proseguire il suo viaggio e si è diretto a Nord, tenendo come guida alla sua sinistra il fiume che passava accanto alle colline».

«Hai visto alberi dalla chioma dorata?» disse Thranduil, il tono di voce dolce.

Hannon batté le palpebre e si rivolse a Norue-nolo con tono incerto.

Tauriel aggrottò le sopracciglia. Perché chiedere di Lórien?

Norue-nolo annuì e rispose.

«Ha scorto gli alberi dopo una decina di giorni da quando era partito. Il fiume li abbracciava da due lati e si levavano alti e dorati. Non aveva mai visto degli alberi così belli, ma alla sua destra, a Est, c'era una foresta coperta da nubi scure e un'atmosfera malsana. Si è fermato alcuni giorni lì, sulle rive del fiume. Ha scelto di proseguire lungo il fiume, nel timore che quegli alberi dorati fossero una trappola generata dagli influssi maligni della foresta alla sua destra».

L’ombra che aveva visto doveva essere quella su Dol Guldur. Tauriel deglutì e batté le palpebre. L’aveva vista anche lui. Ne aveva avuto così paura da non essersi fidato dei suoi stessi occhi!

Hannon aggrottò le sopracciglia ed ebbe uno scambio di battute con Norue-nolo. Tauriel spostò lo sguardo da Norue-nolo a Thranduil.

Il re era immobile e attese che Hannon ricominciasse a tradurre senza dir nulla. Cosa stava pensando il re?

Tauriel scrutò Norue-nolo. Dal Celduin alla Terra Nera e poi di nuovo verso Nord, per arrivare al margine del Bosco Atro. La sua storia aveva senso. Ma come mai si era spinto così a Nord lungo l’Anduin, prima di addentrarsi nella loro foresta?

Hannon riprese a tradurre: «Ha costeggiato l'Anduin, fino a che un gruppo di uomini lo ha visto e lo ha scambiato per un Goblin. Per salvarsi è fuggito, addentrandosi nella foresta. Credeva che l’Anduin fosse il Celduin, ma quando ha visto le montagne alla sua sinistra, oltre il fiume, ha continuato a seguirlo nella speranza di trovare qualcuno a cui chiedere indicazioni».

Tauriel guardò Norue-nolo negli occhi. Le sue orecchie erano basse e il suo sguardo era triste. La voce di Hannon era piatta, mentre il tono di Norue-nolo era stato cupo.

«Ha vagato per la foresta, facendosi strada verso Nord-Est. Ha incontrato ragni giganti, creature che non ha mai visto, ma della stessa cattiveria e pericolosità di–». Hannon si interruppe stringendo le labbra, come a cercare una parola. « _Scorpioni_ dice. Creature che abitano nel deserto, a Sud, grosse come i nostri ragni, con otto zampe, due delle quali fornite di chele e una lunga coda che termina con un uncino».

Tauriel aggrottò le sopracciglia e cercò di immaginarsi queste bestie. Dovevano essere terribili quanto i ragni, e li immaginò come un incrocio tra i ragni e i granchi di fiume. Storse la bocca al pensiero di quanto dovessero essere disgustosi.

Davvero creature del genere abitavano nella Terra di Mezzo? Strinse gli occhi: quanto di quello che aveva raccontato Norue-nolo era vero?

Da quello che lei sapeva, la descrizione del suo percorso e di cosa aveva visto era plausibile con un viaggio dai confini della Terra Nera fino alla vecchia via nella foresta, perciò non avrebbe avuto senso dubitare, almeno non del percorso che aveva preso. Thranduil si mosse e prese il bicchiere di vino.

«Il tuo viaggio è stato lungo e faticoso» disse, posando il bicchiere dopo essersi bagnato appena le labbra, «e il trattamento che ti abbiamo riservato è stato duro. Come hai notato tu stesso abitiamo in una foresta corrotta e assediata dal male». Thranduil inclinò la testa. «Cosa ti ha spinto a intraprendere questo viaggio?». 

Hannon sbatté le palpebre, come se fosse confuso dalle parole del re, ma le tradusse per Norue-nolo e l'Elfo rispose, lo sguardo serio rivolto al re.

«Norue-nolo è un esploratore e sono bastati i racconti degli Uomini di Treporti a incuriosirlo: canzoni sull’ultimo re degli Elfi, su Bosco Atro ma soprattutto su Erebor, sui Nani della stirpe di Durin e del favoloso regno sotto la Montagna.

«Così è partito, dalla Valle delle Acque del Risveglio, per raggiungere le nostre terre».

Tauriel fissò Norue-nolo stupita. Davvero aveva fatto tutto quel viaggio, patito tutte quelle sofferenze, solo per curiosità? Non era un esploratore di un esercito, per fortuna, ma un avventuriero o forse un bardo in cerca di racconti, in visita per terre sconosciute. Di sicuro non aveva l'aspetto di un guerriero addestrato.

«I viaggi a Ovest sono sempre stati pericolosi, per gli abitanti della Valle, a causa delle guerre tra gli Uomini e l’ostilità che si era creata tra Kinn-lai e Penni. Ma in questo periodo di pace Norue-nolo ha potuto attraversare le piane coltivate per arrivare a Treporti, sul  Mare di Rhûn» continuò Hannon. 

Norue-nolo allargò le braccia e parlò ancora, il tono calmo, gli occhi al re, anche se non era stato interpellato. Hannon tradusse subito.

«Nell'Est si crede che tutti gli Elfi siano partiti per l’Ovest, con le Potenze – lui le chiama _i Forti_ –, e che quelli rimasti indietro siano stati annientati dalle guerre o partiti a loro volta».

Il re rimase silenzioso e Norue-nolo cambiò posizione sulla sedia, la schiena dritta. Parlò ancora e la sua voce era meno sicura.

«Gli piace viaggiare, spesso viaggia tra le le città-stato degli uomini e i regni nanici a Est, portando notizie e scrivendo libri. Dice che la guerra lo ha costretto a limitare i suoi viaggi e a fare solo da messaggero» disse Hannon, la voce ferma ma uno sguardo confuso rivolto a Norue-nolo.

«Di quale guerra parla?» disse Thranduil stringendo gli occhi.

Ci fu uno scambio di parole tra Hannon e Norue-nolo. Hannon sembrava preoccupato, con quella riga tra le sopracciglia, mentre Norue-nolo indicava le dita, come se stesse contando.

«Il regno degli adoratori dell’Oscuro Cacciatore è diventato più potente e si è organizzato con grossi eserciti. Ha iniziato la guerra intorno all'anno cinquemilaottocento dalla nascita del sole, così dice che contano gli anni. Credo sia quando gli Esterling hanno conquistato le terre degli Uomini dell'Ovest, nella metà del milleottocento della Terza Era, se la memoria non m'inganna, sire».

Tauriel rimase immobile. Una guerra lunga un migliaio di anni? Non era troppo per i regni degli Uomini?

Tauriel non sapeva nulla dei regni a Est e Sud. Gli Uomini che vivevano attorno al Bosco erano amichevoli e stavano in piccoli villaggi di case di legno.

Tauriel fissò Norue-nolo, la sua pelle scura, le orecchie sporgenti, i lunghissimi capelli neri. Solo gli occhi erano grigi, come quelli di tutti gli Elfi.

Perché gli Abari avevano un aspetto così differente da loro? Cosa li aveva portati a modificarlo? Tutti gli Abari erano come lui? O forse quelli più a Nord oppure a Est erano ancora diversi, così come si diceva esistessero diverse stirpi di Uomini?

Re Thranduil sembrava perso nei suoi pensieri. Conosceva lui le vicende così a Est? E quegli Uomini? Avrebbe fatto altre domande?

«Legolas, dimmi che ne pensi».

«Il suo racconto è plausibile».

Norue-nolo trasalì, le sopracciglia e le orecchie sollevate, le labbra socchiuse e girò la testa. Legolas gli rivolse uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi intimidatori.

«Norue-nolo degli Abari, ora che sei nel mio regno cosa hai intenzione di fare?» chiese Thranduil. Il re aveva rilassato le spalle e, d’istinto, Tauriel lo imitò.

Norue-nolo batté le palpebre e parlò, seduto con la schiena dritta, le mani sulle ginocchia. La sua voce era ferma e il tono determinato.

«Vuole conoscerci. Desidera imparare la nostra lingua, chiede la nostra storia e chiede se ci sono altri Elfi, oltre a noi. In cambio, ci racconterà della sua tribù, i Kinn-lai o delle terre a Est e Sud che ha visitato».

Tauriel schiuse le labbra e osservò Norue-nolo, il suo sguardo era determinato e rivolto al re, la posizione tesa. Voleva conoscerli? Aveva fatto tutto quel viaggio e patito così tanto _solo_ per conoscerli!

«Capitano».

Tauriel raddrizzò le spalle.

«Sì, sire».

«Possiamo privarci di un paio di guardie per la sorveglianza costante del prigioniero?»

Tauriel aggrottò le sopracciglia. Il re voleva davvero mantenere una sorveglianza costante? È vero che Norue-nolo aveva detto di essere un esploratore, ma era più un avventuriero! E poi era solo, c’era davvero bisogno di una sorveglianza così stretta? Cosa avrebbe potuto fare? Come avrebbe potuto contattare qualcuno, lui che non parlava né il Sindarin né l’Ovestron?

Norue-nolo stesso aveva vissuto sulla pelle la corruzione del loro Bosco. Ne aveva avuto paura e ne era stato alla larga il più possibile.

E poi nessuno, se non il Nemico o i suoi servitori, avrebbe avuto interesse a danneggiare il loro regno. E Norue-nolo non era una creatura nata o corrotta dal male.

Non poteva però contestare _ora_ gli ordini del re.

«Sì, sire» si limitò a rispondere. Era vero che Norue-nolo non sarebbe mai stato solo o libero di uscire dal palazzo. Però era un piccolo prezzo da pagare, perché sarebbe stato comunque libero di girovagare al suo interno. Magari era più per sicurezza di Norue-nolo che per sospetto nei suoi confronti?

«Hannon, hai il compito di rispondere alle domande di Norue-nolo. Digli che è libero di andare in giro per il palazzo, ma sarà scortato dalle guardie e da te. Almeno fino a che non avrà imparato il Sindarin. Poi basteranno le guardie».

Gli occhi di Hannon scintillarono, come se l'ordine del re fosse ciò che il sapiente desiderasse. Si rivolse a Norue-nolo, che guardò il re con un sorriso.

«Norue-nolo ti ringrazia, sire, e ti rende omaggio a nome della sua tribù».

Re Thranduil fece un cenno con la mano. «Andate» disse.

Norue-nolo si alzò e Hannon si mise a parlare subito con lui.

Prima di uscire, Norue-nolo le lanciò uno sguardo, gli occhi che brillavano, come di una promessa segreta. Il cuore di Tauriel sussultò e distolse lo sguardo, ma non le sfuggì il sorriso che incurvò le labbra di Norue-nolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una nota sulla Valle delle Acque del Risveglio: inventata by me! Quando togli le acque, rimane una valle, no? (tanto lo so che è no, perché Tolkien oltre a dire #fuckMendel, dice anche #fuckGeologia, ma lo ignoro bellamente).


	5. Cibo insipido

Norue-nolo sollevò il cucchiaio e soffiò. La zuppa non era solo cibo per prigionieri, ma anche gli altri Elfi la mangiavano. Chissà se anche il re era trattato allo stesso modo? Mancavano le spezie, i sapori, era _insipida_! Fortuna che avevano almeno del vero vino.

Sollevò lo sguardo verso l’alto, mentre sorbiva la zuppa. La volta di quella stanza era scolpita con rami e foglie e la sala era illuminata dalle lampade d’ambra e dal fuoco che scoppiettava nel camino.

Hannon era seduto davanti a lui, silenzioso. Sembrava stesse riflettendo su qualcosa.

Le guardie che lo sorvegliavano erano come ombre, silenziose e immobili, e Norue-nolo a volte riusciva a dimenticarsi della loro presenza. Avrebbe voluto che Tauriel fosse una di loro.

Chissà dov'era lei in quel momento. Dopo il suo interrogatorio con il Re, l’aveva vista sempre e solo di sfuggita. Una volta era stato un guizzo di quei lunghi capelli ramati; si era ritrovato ad alzare la mano, come se li avesse voluti afferrare per passarci le dita. Un’altra volta era stato un semplice frusciare delle sue vesti, quel rumore di tessuto e cuoio, il suo passo sicuro: non l’aveva vista ma sapeva che era _lei_.

E quando aveva sentito _quel_ profumo, dolce e lieve, era stato sicuro che lei avesse lasciato la stanza da poco. Norue-nolo aveva chiuso gli occhi e aveva inspirato. Era l’odore dolce delle sue foreste, rassicurante e seducente.

Si sorprese a pensare di volerla vicino, ora.

« _C’è la possibilità che il capitano Tauriel faccia parte della guardia che mi sorveglia?_ »

Hannon aggrottò le sopracciglia. « _Se è un buon capitano, no_ ».

Non era un compito degno del suo rango?

« _I suoi doveri la tengono molto occupata?_ » Doveva avere del tempo libero per lei, no? Oppure quel male a Sud era più vicino al palazzo di quanto Norue-nolo pensasse e le lasciava poco tempo per riposare. Però Tauriel non gli era mai sembrata stanca o provata da qualcosa. E i suoi sorrisi erano così belli e aveva avuto l’impressione che volesse rassicurarlo, quando lui era in cella...

« _È sempre ad assillare il principe, quando non è fuori da palazzo a soddisfare la sua voglia di uccidere_ ».

Norue-nolo batté le palpebre alle parole di Hannon. Cosa gli aveva chiesto e perché il suo tono era così secco?

Norue-nolo sorbì un altro cucchiaio di zuppa.

Doveva incontrarla e parlare con lei. Magari da solo. Ma ancora non sapeva bene il Sindarin, per quanto i punti in comune con il Penni gli rendessero più facile l’apprendimento. Hannon sembrava molto riluttante a insegnarglielo e per qualche motivo era irritato dalla velocità con cui lui lo stava imparando.

« _Come mai vivete all'interno di una collina, in questo palazzo costruito nella roccia, come quelli del Popolo dei Monti?_ » chiese, per spezzare il silenzio.

Hannon lo guardò, sorpreso.

« _Quando il Male ha preso residenza in questa foresta_ , _il re ha scelto di costruire questo palazzo ispirandosi a un grande re dei Tempi Remoti_ ».

Un re dei Tempi Remoti?

Norue-nolo rimestò la zuppa a vuoto.

« _Questo male è potente. È uno dei servitori dell'Oscuro?_ »

Non che servisse chiederlo. Persino lui, che non era addestrato nell'arte delle sciamane, l'aveva capito: chi altri era in grado di diffondere una corruzione tale?

Ma questi Elfi sembravano indifesi come lo erano stati loro, prima che le loro donne chiedessero aiuto agli avi e cantassero contro i servi del Nemico.

Hannon intrecciò le mani di fronte a sé.

« _È possibile. Non lo sappiamo con precisione. Il re ritiene che sia uno dei suoi luogotenenti. Avete mai avuto a che fare con loro, nell'Est?_ »

Norue-nolo sollevò un sopracciglio ma annuì.

« _Le serpi dell'Ovest e i negromanti ci hanno appestato a lungo, prima che le sciamane affinassero le loro arti_ ». Non sapevano chi era il loro nemico? Era comprensibile. Solo gli antenati potevano _vedere_ i nemici. E solo le sciamane erano in grado di comunicare con loro. Norue-nolo rabbrividì al ricordo di come un solo artefatto del nemico aveva reso potenti gli avi corrotti. E di come la sua tribù era stata in grado di difendersi.

Hannon alzò un sopracciglio e aprì la bocca. La richiuse e spostò lo sguardo verso il basso, la fronte aggrottata.

«Norue-nolo _, durante l'interrogatorio del re, hai detto che scrivi libri_ ».

« _Sì. So che è strano, ma gli Uomini mi hanno mostrato quanto può essere importante_ ». Perché il cambio di argomento?

« _Che caratteri usi?_ »

« _Abjad. È il sistema di scrittura degli uomini dell'Est_ ».

« _E mi hai detto che disegni_ ».

« _Sì_ ». Che c’entrava quello? Hannon aveva in mente qualcosa e, se riguardava il disegno e la scrittura, Norue-nolo aveva un'idea. Posò il cucchiaio nella zuppa e raddrizzò le spalle.

« _Puoi disegnare le mappe dell'Est e scrivere i nomi nel tuo sistema di scrittura? Io li trascriverò nel nostro_ ».

Proprio come aveva immaginato.

Norue-nolo poggiò il mento sul palmo della mano. 

Doveva approfittare di questa proposta. Che caratteri usavano quegli Elfi? L'unico sistema inventato dagli Elfi che conosceva era la scrittura in logogrammi che avevano sviluppato gli Hwenti e che avevano insegnato agli Uomini a Est delle Montagne Rosse.

Ma, per prima cosa, doveva imparare a parlare il Sindarin.

« _Potrei farlo_ » aggiunse « _ma insegnami il Sindarin più in fretta_ ». Così avrebbe potuto avvicinare Tauriel e parlarle.

Hannon strinse le labbra.

« _Vorrei imparare il Kinn-lai»_ disse invece lui. _«In cambio, ti insegno le tengwar, il sistema che hanno inventato gli Elfi del Reame Benedetto_ ».

Imparare il sistema di scrittura di _quegli_ Elfi? Norue-nolo sorrise. Hannon spostò il suo peso sulla panca e strinse i pugni, forse a disagio per quel suo sorriso.

« _D'accordo,_ Hannon-onno, _ma insegnami anche l'Ovestron_ ».

«Hannon-onno?»

« _Onorevole_ Hannon».

Hannon batté le palpebre e sorrise, chinando la testa. « _Grazie,_ Norue…-onno?»

Norue-nolo arricciò le labbra e annuì. «Giusto, Hannon-onno».

 

* * *

 

Tauriel rientrò a palazzo, Legolas davanti a lei e il resto della pattuglia dietro. Nessuno cantava e le facce erano scure e preoccupate. La ritirata pesava sulle loro spalle, e i graffi che avevano riportato bruciavano più del veleno di ragno che li aveva infettati.

Era stata una sconfitta _totale_.

Avevano battuto la ritirata senza distruggere il nido e senza sterminare tutti i ragni.

Hallothion aveva il braccio spezzato e lei stessa stava zoppicando, dopo cheil piede le era scivolato sulle foglie in una buca, durante la lotta. Le loro faretre erano vuote e le loro lame sudice del sangue di quelle creature rivoltanti. 

Ma non ne avevano versato _abbastanza_. I ragni continuavano ad avanzare e, a quel ritmo, avrebbero raggiunto la vecchia via elfica.

Ci doveva essere un modo per rallentarli. 

No, ci doveva essere un modo per _estirparli_. Come capitano, non poteva permettere che raggiungessero i confini del palazzo!

Tauriel congedò la pattuglia, dopo aver raccomandato loro di andare a farsi medicaree aver rivolto loro parole di incoraggiamento. Se oggi non erano riusciti a distruggere quel nido, non era stato per incapacità. Erano _troppo_ pochi.

Legolas le rimase accanto, studiando il suo volto. Tauriel gli restituì un'occhiata interrogativa.

«Vuoi che ti aiuti ad andare dalla guaritrice? Stai zoppicando».

Tauriel scosse la testa.

«No, devo fare rapporto. Tu va’ pure, andrò dopo da Nestades».

Legolas scosse la testa. «Lascia almeno che ti accompagni». Tese un braccio verso di lei. «Poggiati pure a me e non sforzare la caviglia».

Tauriel rimase immobile e guardò prima lui, poi il suo braccio teso. No, non poteva farsi aiutare _sempre_. Anche se in quel momento era molto tentata. Ma ora era il capitano e non aveva bisogno di una balia. Scosse di nuovo la testa e gli strinse il braccio in saluto. «Grazie, Legolas», gli sorrise, «ma non ce n'è bisogno, davvero. Vai a riposarti»

Legolas le strinse il braccio a sua volta e annuì, piano. «Ma vai dalla guaritrice, dopo» disse.

Tauriel si limitò ad annuire al suo tono − da fratello maggiore preoccupato − e si incamminò verso lo studio del re. La caviglia pulsava, un dolore sordo ma sopportabile. Nestades l'avrebbe guardata e l'avrebbe fasciata. Poteva ancora sopportare il colloquio con il re.

Tauriel bussò alla porta dello studio e si annunciò. L'aprì e vide re Thranduil e Galion che discutevano. Galion la guardò e alzò un sopracciglio. Tauriel si chiuse la porta alle spalle e attese.

Gli Uomini volevano troppo oro per il vino, questo sembrava il problema.

Tauriel rimase ferma, il peso sulla caviglia sana, le mani dietro la schiena, riordinando i pensieri. Non c'era molto da dire in realtà. 

Aveva fallito.

_Sarà un fallimento, non ha esperienza_.

I sapienti avevano ragione. Feren sarebbe stato un capitano migliore: lui avrebbe ricacciato i ragni, anche a costo di qualche ferito in più. Lei, invece, aveva davvero valutato bene la situazione? Era stato giusto ordinare la ritirata e darla vinta ai ragni?

I soldati erano stati così pochi in confronto alla massa nera di ventri e zampe e mandibole di quei mostri. Ci sarebbe stato un altro modo per distruggere quel nido? Ormai era troppo tardi, aveva ordinato la ritirata. Si erano salvati tutti, certo, ma a che prezzo? 

Il nido era ancora lì.

Tauriel chiuse gli occhi e attese che Galion terminasse di parlare con il re e uscisse, senza prestare attenzione a quello che dicevano.

Quando la porta fu chiusa alle spalle di Galion, Tauriel fece un passo avanti. «Sono venuta a fare rapporto, sire».

Re Thranduil fece un cenno con il capo e giunse le mani di fronte a sé, sulla scrivania.

«La distruzione del nido è fallita».

Re Thranduil chiuse gli occhi, le sue narici fremettero. 

Lo aveva deluso.

Tauriel abbassò lo sguardo. Avrebbe voluto sprofondare. Eppure non aveva avuto dubbi quando aveva ordinato la ritirata. Erano stati circondati da ragni, in inferiorità numerica: a quel punto era stato impossibile distruggere il nido e, se avessero aspettato ancora, sarebbe stato impossibile aprirsi una via di fuga.

«Va' avanti».

«Tre giorni fa gli esploratori avevano riportato la presenza di una decina di ragni e le piante erano ancora vive, sebbene intrappolate dalle loro tele».

Per quello aveva scelto di portarsi dietro venti soldati. Sarebbero stati sufficienti e avrebbero ripulito in fretta quell’area.

«Quando siamo arrivati, ci siamo subito resi conto che non era così: c'erano già molti bozzoli e le ragnatele avevano soffocato le piante. Ci sono venuti incontro molti più ragni di quanti ce ne aspettassimo, e sembravano organizzati. Ho ordinato la ritirata. Non ci sono stati feriti gravi, solo Hallothion che si è rotto un braccio. Il resto di noi se l'è cavata con ferite superficiali».

«Cosa intendi per _organizzati_?» L'espressione del re era illeggibile.

Tauriel trattenne una smorfia, quando poggiò un attimo il peso sulla caviglia ferita. «Hanno condotto attacchi organizzati. In maniera rudimentale, ma organizzati. Lo stesso comportamento dei predatori che cacciano in gruppo».

«Vi hanno colti di sorpresa?» sibilò Thranduil, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure.

Tauriel annuì. «Ma eravamo preparati e abbiamo reagito subito. Ho contato i ragni abbattuti fino a quando ho potuto: trentotto, prima che ordinassi la ritirata. Altre bestie sono morte, ma altrettante ci hanno seguito. Se dovessi stimare quanti fossero in quel nido, direi altri quindici o venti, oltre quelli uccisi».

«Com'è possibile che un nido si sia espanso in così poco tempo?» Thranduil si alzò in piedi, le mani aperte sulla scrivania, ma sembrava che volesse chiuderle a pugno.

Tauriel fece un passo indietro e gemette quando mise il peso sulla caviglia. Thranduil pensava che fosse colpa sua?

«Una forza oscura li spinge, sire. Molti dei ragni che abbiamo ucciso non appartenevano a quel nido. Diversi erano i disegni sul loro addome e diverse le loro zanne».

Lo sguardo di Thranduil si fece buio, come se non stesse guardando lei, ma fosse perso in posti oscuri della sua mente. Quando faceva così, Tauriel aveva l’impressione che il re stesse _ascoltando_ la foresta.

Ma era possibile?

Re Thranduil batté le palpebre, il suo sguardo di nuovo a fuoco e annuì. «Hai fatto bene a ordinare la ritirata, capitano».

Tauriel sgranò gli occhi. Aveva sentito bene?

Thranduil rilassò di poco l’espressione nel viso; le sopracciglia si distesero e le labbra non erano più una linea sottile.

«Vedi, Tauriel, non sempre è giusto correre incontro al nemico. Il tuo compito era distruggere il nido, ma non a costo della tua truppa. È un pregio tenere a mente i limiti dei tuoi sottoposti, che siano numerici o strategici, ed è fondamentale per un buon capitano».

Aveva sentito bene! Tauriel si trattenne dal sorridere. Non poteva sorridere, non aveva eseguito il suo compito come andava eseguito. Anche se aveva fatto le scelte giuste. Ma quelle parole che le aveva appena detto Thranduil le scaldarono il cuore. Persino la caviglia, ora, non faceva _così_ male.

Il re si avvicinò al tavolo con il vino e se ne versò un bicchiere.

«Ma, capitano, voglio che quel nido sia estirpato al più presto. Ora va' pure»

«Sì, sire» si limitò a rispondere lei. Uscì dallo studio e si appoggiò contro la parete, sollevando il piede. Aveva fatto bene a ordinare la ritirata! Non s'impedì più di sorridere. Il re era stato soddisfatto del suo operato. Aveva fiducia in lei!

Tauriel zoppicò fin da Nestades, che le esaminò la caviglia. La fasciò e le disse che per i prossimi due giorni non avrebbe dovuto sforzarla, altrimenti avrebbe impiegato più tempo a guarire. E le consigliò una stampella. Tauriel scosse la testa e la ringraziò. Quella storta non era nulla di serio, una fasciatura stretta sarebbe stata più che sufficiente.

Nestades le spalmò anche un unguento freddo e pungente sul taglio che aveva sulla guancia. Tauriel non credeva fosse necessario, ma la lasciò fare senza protestare. Così Nestades non avrebbe sbuffato troppo quando Tauriel fosse uscita dal suo studio senza stampella.

Incontrò Legolas nella sala da pranzo. Quando lui la vide si alzò e fermò un servitore.

«Portaci due piatti dello stufato, per favore».

Tauriel sollevò gli occhi al soffitto e si sedette al tavolo con Legolas. Forse doveva ricordargli che non era più una bambina di quindici anni.

«Tutto a posto?» le chiese, facendo un cenno con la testa verso la caviglia.

Tauriel alzò le spalle. «Certo, non era niente di che». Lo guardò negli occhi, sollevando l’angolo della bocca in un sorriso. A lui piaceva troppo quel suo ruolo di fratello maggiore. «Nestades l’ha fasciata e mi ha _consigliato_ di usare una stampella».

Legolas rise. «Bene! Almeno non sarò costretto a vedere un guaritore che ti insegue tentando di convincerti a usarla». 

Tauriel ridacchiò.

Il servitore tornò con due piatti di stufato di carne e verdure. Tauriel prese il cucchiaio e ne assaggiò il brodo, cauta. Era così caldo che non ne sentì il gusto. Soffiò piano sul cucchiaio.

«Com'è andata con mio padre?» chiese Legolas, il tono basso e serio.

Tauriel sorbì un’altra cucchiaiata prima di rispondere. Thranduil era rimasto deluso dal fallimento. Ma era sembrato molto più preoccupato da come si era svolto e da ciò che gli aveva riportato riguardo ai ragni. Tauriel rabbrividì nel ricordare come si fosse rabbuiato lo sguardo del re.

«Non è rimasto contento del risultato della spedizione. Non gli è piaciuto quando gli ho descritto la situazione ed è sembrato molto preoccupato per noi. Ma ha detto che ho fatto bene a ordinare la ritirata».

Legolas annuì.

«Bene».

Tauriel sollevò gli occhi dalla zuppa e guardò Legolas. Perché quel tono asciutto? Non se lo aspettava?

«Vuole che quel nido sia distrutto. Organizzerò un'altra uscita, quando la caviglia sarà guarita».

«Portati più soldati» le disse lui, dopo aver inghiottito un boccone.

Come se non ci avesse già pensato lei! Ma su una cosa poteva chiedergli consiglio. 

«Per i prossimi due giorni dovrei stare qui e non sforzare la caviglia. Se mandassi Feren come comandante della pattuglia?»

Legolas posò il cucchiaio sul tavolo e la guardò negli occhi. «Così da non far passare i due giorni prima di andare a distruggere il nido?»

Tauriel annuì.

Legolas incrociò le braccia e fissò il suo piatto di stufato. Tauriel continuò a mangiare.

«Sì, penso sia una buona idea» le disse Legolas, infine.

Lei gli sorrise. «Ottimo, vado a organizzarmi». Si alzò e uscì dalla sala da pranzo.

Tauriel sciolse le spalle. La fatica della giornata stava iniziando a farsi sentire. Passò prima dall’armeira e si liberò dell'armatura, poi andò nel suo studio, per sistemare le ultime carte.

Le chiavi della cella appese alla parete alla sua sinistra le ricordarono di Norue-nolo. Sbatté le palpebre e fu come averlo davanti agli occhi, appena uscito dalla vasca da bagno, i capelli così neri e bagnati su quel corpo scuro, tranne per quei segni sui fianchi. Chissà cosa significavano? E lui ora dov'era? Lo aveva solo visto di sfuggita negli ultimi giorni, e mai lui aveva sollevato lo sguardo intorno a sé quando era successo, troppo concentrato su ciò che gli stava mostrando il sapiente Hannon.

Chissà se Norue-nolo le avrebbe ancora sorriso? Tauriel scosse la testa. Che pensieri che le venivano in mente! Doveva sistemare le carte, aveva degli ordini per Feren e voleva assicurarsi dello stato della sua pattuglia. E poi avrebbe seguito il consiglio di Nestades e sarebbe andata a riposarsi.

 

* * *

 

Norue-nolo intinse la penna e ricopiò quel simbolo tutto curve. La somiglianza con la Abjad finiva lì. C'erano le _vocali_ in queste tengwar. E ogni vocale aveva un suo simbolo.

E poi Hannon gli aveva parlato del Quenya, la lingua che era rimasta più simile alla lingua antica. La sua passione per le lingue era così forte che, quando aveva capito che nell'Est si parlavano diverse lingue, lo aveva pregato di insegnargliele.

In cambio, Norue-nolo aveva ottenuto l’accesso alla piccola biblioteca del palazzo, oltre all'insegnamento delle rune cirth.

Norue-nolo posò la piuma e gettò la sabbia per far seccare l'inchiostro. Stava ancora imparando a leggere e scrivere quei simboli, ma qualche pergamena in cirth era in grado di decifrarla. Si stiracchiò sulla sedia, solo il grattare della penna di Hannon sulla pergamena a disturbare il silenzio della piccola biblioteca.

Tauriel passò nel corridoio e Norue-nolo si alzò e si affacciò fuori dalla stanza. Il suo passo era incerto, zoppicava, e i capelli ondeggiavano ogni volta che poggiava il piede ferito a terra.

Era stato il caso di chiamarla? Era opportuno? Cosa le era successo? Voleva parlarle.

«Hai visto qualcosa?»

«Tauriel è passata–». Norue-nolo si grattò la testa. «Camminando nel modo in cui cammina chi è ferito a un piede».

«Zoppicando».

« _Zoppicando_ ». Norue-nolo incrociò le braccia.

Hannon agitò la mano. «Sarà di ritorno da un’uscita per la foresta».

Norue-nolo tornò a sedersi al suo posto, ma non riprese la penna. Fissò i logogrammi che stava ricopiando Hannon, ma nella sua mente c'erano solo quegli splendidi e folti capelli rossi e la sua pelle, così bianca, come le stelle.

E se si fosse avvicinato a lei? Per conoscerla. E… Forse era meglio chiedere. Anche loro erano Elfi, ma viaggiare gli aveva mostrato troppa diversità di pensieri e costumi per essere incauto.

«Avete degli amanti?»

«Prego?» Hannon lo guardò con le sopracciglia arcuate.

« _Amanti._ Persone che amate».

«Ci sono molte persone che amiamo: i nostri familiari, i nostri sposi, i nostri figli, i nostri amici». Hannon sembrava confuso dalla sua domanda.

«Voi–» Norue-nolo si fermò ancora. 

Come era la parola per corteggiare?

«Prestate particolari attenzioni?» disse allora.

«Che genere di attenzioni?» Hannon strinse gli occhi. Sollevò la penna dalla carta e pulì la punta.

Norue-nolo sospirò e abbassò le spalle. « _Baci, abbracci e carezze. Corteggiate?_ » disse in Penni.

Hannon aggrottò la sopracciglia. «Chi sposeremo, o chi abbiamo sposato» gli rispose in Sindarin, la voce fredda.

Norue-nolo abbassò la testa e intrecciò le dita. Non avevano amanti.

«Talvolta», Hannon abbassò la voce in un sussurro, «talvolta, chi non è sposato, si innamora, non _seriamente_. E capita che scambi baci e carezze con colui o colei che desidera».

Norue-nolo fissò l'ingresso della biblioteca. Perché questo sussurro? Anche se non erano pratiche ben viste, c’era qualcuno che lo faceva?

Scrutò Hannon. Era tra quelli che si erano innamorati _non seriamente_?

Norue-nolo tornò a guardare il foglio che aveva scritto, l’inchiostro doveva essersi asciugato. Lo sollevò e soffiò via la sabbia. 

Hannon lo stava fissando.

«Ti piace il nostro capitano delle guardie?»

Norue-nolo spalancò gli occhi. Era così evidente? 

Non che ne avesse fatto un mistero.

Sorrise.

«È un problema?»

«Certo». Hannon corrugò le sopracciglia. «Quella donna è giovane e impulsiva. È manesca, e le piace uccidere».

Norue-nolo ridacchiò. «Non ti piace». Ed era dir poco, a giudicare dal suo tono seccato, ogni volta che gli aveva chiesto qualcosa su di lei. Ma non era un problema per lui.

Hannon versò la sabbia sul foglio scritto. «Non condivido l'idea del re di mettere una persona tanto giovane come capitano delle guardie. Devo però accettare la sua decisione, il re deve aver avuto buone ragioni».

Norue-nolo intrecciò le dita di fronte a sé. Hannon era ostile a Tauriel e forse la domanda che gli aveva posto era troppo inopportuna. Forse era meglio desistere, lasciare che i contatti con lei fossero solo quelli che avevano avuto finora, come guardia e prigioniero. 

In fondo, Norue-nolo non sapeva nulla di lei. Certo, lo attiravano quei lunghissimi capelli, il suo sorriso, la curiosità nei suoi occhi, quei gesti gentili e la sua attenzione verso di lui, quando era stato in cella…

Norue-nolo scosse la testa.

Non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male a parlare con lei, no?

«Hannon-onno, parlami dei vostri costumi. Voglio parlare con Tauriel, per conoscerla meglio. Non voglio creare problemi».

Hannon si passò le mani tra i capelli, scuotendo la testa, un sorriso gli stava curvando le labbra, e mise da parte il foglio con i logogrammi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I nomi che ho usato per le scritture (abjab e logogrammi) sono nomi che si riferiscono al tipo di scrittura ([qui](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sistema_di_scrittura) per chi vuole leggersi una bella paginetta di wikipedia).


	6. Molte ginocchia

Tauriel si alzò dal letto con uno sbuffo.

C'era _qualcosa_ che poteva fare pur rimanendo a palazzo a riposo!

Avrebbe potuto sorvegliare Norue-nolo: era un compito che poteva svolgere senza problemi per la caviglia e in teoria sarebbe rimasta a palazzo a riposo.

E _non_ era perché voleva rivederlo.

E nemmeno perché voleva scoprire se le avrebbe ancora sorriso.

Andò ad avvisare Targion che avrebbe preso il suo posto di guardia e Noruniven che gli avrebbe fatto compagnia, poi andò nell'unico posto in cui si sarebbe aspettata di trovare Norue-nolo: in biblioteca.

Ma lì trovò Nestades che stava studiando un rotolo ingiallito. Tauriel si nascose dietro una libreria e uscì dalla biblioteca in punta di piedi, prima che la guaritrice potesse notarla.

Quei due passavano ore lì, a chiacchierare e scrivere e fare chissà quali cose da sapienti! E Norue-nolo sembrava _così_ a suo agio con Hannon…

Tauriel si diresse verso i giardini.

Forse Norue-nolo era a suo agio con Hannon perché il sapiente non aveva verso di lui quegli atteggiamenti che riservava solo a lei, incompetente e _troppo_ giovane capitano.

Tauriel si fermò sull’arco che dava sul giardino del re. Anche se Hannon vi trascorreva spesso il suo tempo, c’era Thranduil. Era accovacciato di fronte ad un arbusto e ne stava potando i rami. Tauriel non voleva disturbarlo in uno dei pochi momenti di riposo che si concedeva. In ogni caso, se lì c’era re Thranduil, non vi avrebbe trovato Norue-nolo.

Dov’era? Dove poteva averlo portato Hannon? Tauriel aveva cercato nei posti in cui l’aveva visto di recente!

Con un sospiro, Tauriel si diresse nelle cantine. Se non ricordava male, doveva essere arrivato l’ultimo carico di Dorwinion da Esgaroth. Galion avrebbe dovuto essere lì. Chi meglio di lui poteva aiutarla?

Quando Tauriel entrò, Galion sollevò lo sguardo dalle botti e alzò un sopracciglio nella sua direzione.

Tauriel sorrise al maggiordomo. «Galion, sai per caso dove si trova il sapiente Hannon?»

Galion si voltò di nuovo verso le botti di vino.

«Con l'Abar da qualche parte nel palazzo» le rispose seccato.

Tauriel abbassò le spalle. Era irritato? Non poteva essere infastidito da lei, vero?

«Lo so. Per questo sono venuta a chiederti dove posso trovarlo».

Galion alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «Perché devo sapere dove si trova ogni singolo abitante di questo palazzo?» sbottò.

Tauriel batté le palpebre a quel tono. «Perché sei il maggiordomo di palazzo» gli disse lei con tono innocente, per sdrammatizzare. Magari il suo malumore derivava dalle contrattazioni per il Dorwinion?

Galion scosse la testa. «Ehi, tu! Fai attenzione!» disse, rivolto a uno degli Elfi che portavano i barili.

Il maggiordomo si voltò con un sospiro e le tirò una pacca sulla spalla.

«Se non sono in biblioteca, prova a vedere nella sala del trono».

Tauriel guardò Galion con le sopracciglia sollevate. Perché mai sarebbero dovuti andare in quella sala? Non c’era nessuno, se non c’erano visite ufficiali.

«Cosa?»

Galion ridacchiò. «Perché no?»

Tauriel abbassò lo sguardo. Se non c’era nessuno, in effetti, non voleva dire che Hannon non potesse mostrare a Norue-nolo la sala del trono. In fondo, l’unica volta che lui l’aveva vista era quando lo avevano portato di fronte al re, sporco e convinti che fosse una creatura corrotta.

Galion mise le mani dietro la schiena e la guardò.

«L'Abar è affascinato da tutto quello che vede e sta ficcando il naso ovunque. Per fortuna, il nostro re è saggio e gli ha messo due soldati alle calcagna».

Tauriel ridacchiò. 

Galion le sorrise, poi si voltò e alzò una mano. Gli Elfi che stavano passando con un barile di vino si fermarono e la poggiarono a terra. Galion l’aprì e ne estrasse una bottiglia mentre uno dei suoi assistenti gli porgeva una coppa.

Tauriel premette le labbra tra loro per non ridere ancora. Con la scusa di sentire se si trattava davvero di Dorwinion, quanto ne beveva?

Galion fece roteare il vino scuro nella coppa, poi si bagnò appena le labbra. Schioccò la lingua deliziato e annuì. I suoi aiutanti richiusero la botte e ripresero il lavoro, mentre lui sorseggiava il resto del vino. Vedendo lo sguardo di Tauriel fisso sulla coppa, Galion gliela porse.

«Bevi un sorso, Tauriel. Il Dorwinion fa bene alla salute e mette di buon umore».

Tauriel gli sorrise, ma scosse la testa. Non era il caso di bere, visto che aveva comunque intenzione di lavorare!

«Grazie, Galion, un'altra volta, magari». Che fosse quello il motivo per cui Thranduil beveva, ogni volta che lei faceva rapporto?

Galion alzò la coppa. «Ci conto, capitano» disse e bevve.

Lei gli rispose con una risata.

Tauriel salì le scale e uscì dalla cantina. Scosse la testa, rassegnata.

_Controllo sempre la qualità del vino aprendo una bottiglia a caso_ , le aveva spiegato una volta, quando era ancora piccola. Lei era seduta su un barile vuoto, l’abito che le arrivava alle ginocchia, sbucciate, e lo aveva fissato con gli occhi sgranati, quando lo aveva visto bere il vino del re.

Sempre una bottiglia a caso da una botte a caso. Galion le aveva fatto l’occhiolino, quando aveva appoggiato la bottiglia aperta in una nicchia nascosta da una tendina e aveva tolto quella vuota che c’era.

Ogni volta che c'era la possibilità di assaggiare il Dorwinion, Galion ne approfittava.

Tauriel percorse i corridoi fino sala del trono. Che avesse fatto male a rifiutare l'offerta del vino? Di sicuro aveva bisogno di un po' di buon umore, tra la caviglia e l’essere costretta a palazzo.

Le grandi lampade illuminavano la sala e Norue-nolo, Hannon e le due guardie erano su uno dei camminamenti vicino al trono.

Norue-nolo vestiva di un abito semplice, casacca e calzoni, ma la sua pettinatura era particolare, troppo perché non significasse qualcosa. Tre trecce sottili partivano dalla tempia sinistra, intrecciate per tutta la lunghezza dei suoi capelli, tirati indietro in un modo simile a come li teneva Legolas. Che quelle trecce fossero collegate con le tre stelle bianche che aveva tatuato sotto la nuca?

«Sapiente Hannon» chiamò. Il sapiente alzò la testa, ma Norue-nolo si voltò e si mosse verso di lei.

Tauriel si fermò dov’era. Norue-nolo era a suo agio e si comportava come se le guardie non lo stessero seguendo. Camminava rilassato e sorrideva, una luce insolita negli occhi. Sembrava lo stesso sguardo che le aveva rivolto dopo l’interrogatorio.

A quel sorriso, quella strana tensione, che già aveva provato in sua presenza, si fece sentire di nuovo.

Norue-nolo aveva in mente qualcosa, ma cosa? E perché lei si sentiva tesa per il suo sorriso e per il suo avvicinamento?

Non si sentiva in pericolo. Solo tesa, per un’aspettativa strana, come…

Come quando era piccola e re Thranduil si rovistava le tasche, prima di far comparire un dolcetto? _Quello_ era un pensiero ridicolo.

Quando lui le fu vicino, si fermò, si portò la mano destra al cuore e s'inchinò.

Tauriel sollevò le sopracciglia.

«Una stella brilla sul nostro incontro, dama Tauriel».

Il cuore di Tauriel sussultò. Aprì la bocca, ma non uscì nessuna parola.

Le aveva parlato in Sindarin.

Il suo accento era strano, rendeva le parole più morbide e musicali, mentre la sua voce era stata leggera e vellutata, come se volesse accarezzarle le orecchie.

Ed era il caso di rispondergli e non rimanere lì a bocca aperta.

Aspetta... l’aveva chiamata _dama_? _Lei?_

Tauriel deglutì e chinò il capo. «Non siamo così formali, ci siamo già presentati». Dire quelle parole senza far tremare la voce fu un'impresa. Era indecisa se ridere o sprofondare.

Perché si sentiva così se non era nemmeno la prima volta che parlava con lui? E perché era così sorpresa che lui le avesse parlato in Sindarin? Be’, non le aveva mai parlato con _quel_ tono.

Hannon stava sorridendo verso Norue-nolo. «Già. E non scordarti che lei non è una dama, ma il capitano delle guardie».

Tauriel batté le palpebre e scrutò Hannon. Quel suo tono era di scherno, o era lei che stava diventando troppo paranoica e sospettosa nei confronti di qualsiasi cosa uscisse dalla bocca del sapiente?

«Capitano Tauriel? È offensivo rivolgersi a lei come "dama"?» Norue-nolo aggrottò le sopracciglia.

E perché ora stava pensando che Norue-nolo era _adorabile_ con quell’espressione confusa? Quando era stata l’ultima volta che aveva definito qualcosa o qualcuno _adorabile_?

Cosa le stava succedendo!

«È sufficiente _Tauriel_ » disse lei. Doveva riprendere in mano la situazione.

Hannon la guardò con un sopracciglio inarcato.

«Non è necessario essere così formali, Norue-nolo», disse il sapiente «e ti ricordo che i suffissi per il genere sono inclusi nella parola. In questo caso _iel_ , di Tauriel».

Norue-nolo guardò prima lei, poi Hannon.

«Figlia della foresta» disse e sorrise.

Tauriel sbatté le palpebre e raddrizzò la schiena, quella strana tensione accentuata. Perché si sentiva così? Non era la prima volta che lo sentiva pronunciare il suo nome. Però, ora che sapeva il Sindarin, sembrava che lo comprendesse appieno e che avesse avuto l’accesso a qualcosa di lei di cui nessuno si curava. 

Spostò lo sguardo da Norue-nolo alla sua scorta.

«Tra quanto avete il cambio?»

«Tra mezz'ora, capitano» rispose Dogneth.

«Vai a chiamare Norunuiven, ho dato già disposizioni: prenderò io il posto di Targion».

Dogneth annuì e si allontanò, mentre Tauriel prendeva il suo posto.

Hannon e Norue-nolo stavano parlando in quell'altra lingua. Chissà cosa stavano dicendo? Norue-nolo le rivolse lo sguardo e, di nuovo, le sorrise. Il cuore le avrebbe mai smesso di sussultare per ogni sorriso che lui le rivolgeva? Era più calma durante il combattimento!

«Farai parte della mia scorta?»

Tauriel deglutì. La presenza e l’entusiasmo di Norue-nolo le rendeva difficile mantenere la calma. E c’era sempre quella strana tensione che non capiva e non sapeva come affrontare. Un qualcosa di Norue-nolo l’attirava, la spingeva a cercarlo e, allo stesso tempo, le imponeva di essere cauta. Ma cauta riguardo a cosa, non avrebbe saputo dirlo.

E poi, perché lui sembrava _così_ contento della decisione di essere la sua guardia?

«Per questo turno». Indicò la caviglia, «ho slogato la caviglia e la guaritrice mi ha consigliato di tenerla a riposo».

«Caviglia…» disse lui e poi si rivolse ad Hannon, in quell'altra lingua.

Anche il sapiente Hannon era un dilemma, in quel momento. Era tranquillo, no, _rilassato_. Tauriel non l'aveva mai visto così quando lei era nei paraggi.

Era per via della presenza di Norue-nolo?

«Cosa è successo? Come mai hai una caviglia… Slogata?»

Era dispiaciuto?

Tauriel abbassò lo sguardo sulla caviglia.

Forse avrebbe dovuto accettarela proposta di Galion. Era sicura che, dopo aver bevuto il vino, sarebbe stato più facile rispondere. Stava per regalare ad Hannon un’occasione per guardarla ancora con più sufficienza. Però voleva rispondere, per tranquillizzare Norue-nolo. 

«Non è niente di che. Ho dovuto combattere contro i ragni e, durante la lotta, il mio piede è finito in una buca».

Aveva appena ammesso di aver sbagliato di fronte a Norue-nolo e Hannon. Era pronta a sorbirsi una delle frecciatine del sapiente, eppure lui la stava solo osservando, non con la solita espressione di sufficienza, mentre Norue-nolo la guardava con le palpebre abbassate.

Doveva proprio notare _ora_ quanto le sue ciglia erano lunge e scure?

«Anche questo te l’ha fatto il ragno?» La voce di Norue-nolo era rimasta calma, ma quel tono e quello sguardo erano del tutto diversi. Una luce divertita brillava nei suoi occhi e il suo tono era stato _troppo_ suadente.

Prima che lei potesse rispondere, lui le sfiorò la guancia con la punta delle dita, là dove il graffio si stava rimarginando.

Tauriel rabbrividì per quel tocco così delicato. Trattenne il respiro e si sorprese a _desiderare_ che lui la toccasse ancora, che continuasse ad accarezzarle il viso in quel modo. 

E se si fosse abbandonata a quel tocco?

Tauriel sentì il rumore del cuoio e il frusciare delle vesti di Norunuiven. Tirò indietro la testa e fuggì da quel tocco imbarazzante.

«Non è niente».

Norue-nolo si limitò a guardarla, le sopracciglia sollevate e un sorriso sulle labbra. Lo stava facendo apposta?

Tauriel si rivolse a Norunuiven, salutandolo con un cenno del capo. Lui rispose con un cenno brusco della testa e si fermò accanto a lei.

«Come hai fatto a imparare così in fretta il Sindarin?» chiese allora Tauriel, visto che Norue-nolo continuava a fissarla e il sapiente Hannon aveva un irritante sorrisetto disegnato sulle labbra.

Come si era cacciata in quella situazione?

«Norue-nolo ha una mente acuta e conosce già diverse lingue» disse Hannon.

«Questo Sindarin ha somiglianze con il Penni, la lingua che Hannon-onno conosce meglio. Gli ho chiesto di insegnarmi anche la lingua che chiamate _Ovestron_ ».

Tauriel batté le palpebre. Giusto, lui non conosceva l'Ovestron.

«Come avresti fatto, una volta raggiunta Esgaroth?»

Norue-nolo abbassò lo sguardo, come se stesse fuggendo da un brutto ricordo. Tauriel strinse i pugni. Era una stupida, come le veniva in mente di ricordargli della sua prigionia dei banditi?

«Sono–» disse lei.

«Viaggiavo con gli uomini di Treporti che conoscevano la lingua» rispose Norue-nolo. Sbatté le palpebre e sorrise ancora. «Perdonami, stavo cercando le parole giuste per risponderti».

Hannon stava _ridacchiando_. Tauriel strinse gli occhi. Ecco perché era così bendisposto. Lei stava dando spettacolo! Ma non potevano essere solo le sue domande, cos’altro poteva essere? C'era qualcosa che il sapiente vedeva, oltre le sue figuracce.

Non era lì per il divertimento del sapiente né per parlare con Norue-nolo. Era lì per fare il suo lavoro, doveva ricomporsi.

Tauriel raddrizzò le spalle e fissò lo sguardo davanti a sé.

« _Tauriel_ ».

Un brivido lungo la schiena le fece chiudere gli occhi per un momento e Tauriel prese un ampio respiro per calmarsi. Perché ogni volta che lui la chiamava si sentiva sciolgliere? Sembrava che lui gustasse ogni sillaba, come se pronunciando il suo nome potesse _comprenderla_.

«Dimmi» rispose Tauriel, senza rivolgergli lo sguardo. Era di guardia in quel momento. Non doveva distrarsi. Perché le era venuta quell'idea ridicola! Se voleva incontrarlo per parlargli, non avrebbe dovuto prendere il posto di una delle sue guardie.

Era il genere di comportamento che l’avrebbe resa ancora più inadatta agli occhi dei sapienti.

«Cosa significa essere il capitano delle guardie, esattamente?»

La sua voce era un sussurro dolce e lei si voltò, suo malgrado, e incontrò quello sguardo, così intenso da farle piegare le ginocchia.

«Significa difendere il palazzo e mantenere l'ordine al suo interno. Rientra anche nei miei compiti ripulire il Bosco dai ragni e ricordare agli Orchi troppo stupidi perché non devono mettere piede nei nostri confini». Il tono di Tauriel era forse troppo acuto? Perché il suo cuore continuava a essere agitato? Norue-nolo le aveva fatto una domanda normale!

Lui aggrottò le sopracciglia e rimase silenzioso. Forse non aveva capito qualche cosa che aveva detto.

«Vivete in tempi bui e luoghi cupi» disse lui.

Tauriel guardò Norunuiven, adottando la sua posa e scacciando la domanda che voleva fare. Cosa le stava venendo in mente, parlare con colui che che doveva sorvegliare! Non gli avrebbe fatto più domande. Non in quel momento.

«Tauriel−»

Lei si voltò.

«Sarò la tua guardia, ora, Norue-nolo, e ti prego di non farmi altre domande». La punta delle orecchie di Norue-nolo si abbassò e allora lei aggiunse: «Mi fermerò a parlare alla fine del mio turno, d'accordo?»

Lui sollevò le orecchie e annuì, un sorriso di anticipazione sulle labbra.

Tauriel deglutì, il cuore agitato senza un apparente motivo.

 

* * *

 

Norue-nolo non aveva mai atteso la fine del turno di guardia come in quelle ore. Presto avrebbe parlato con Tauriel!

Chissà se avrebbero potuto vedere le stelle insieme?

Tauriel ora era una presenza silenziosa e discreta accanto a lui, come l'altra guardia. Ma era _lei_ , e il movimento dei suoi capelli,il modo fiero in cui teneva la schiena dritta e sollevava il mento attiravano sempre lo sguardo di Norue-nolo.

« _Io non ti capisco, Norue-hon. Ma non posso negare che questo tuo interesse mi diverta_ ».

Norue-nolo si voltò verso Hannon, un sopracciglio inarcato. Stava parlando in Kinn-lai, perché?

« _Ti diverti per…?_ »

Hannon arricciò le labbra. « _Il capitano non ha mai permesso a nessuno di corteggiarla, che io sappia, né lei ha mai mostrato interessi di questo genere_ ».

Norue-nolo scosse la testa.

Salirono le scale in silenzio e si addentrarono nel giardino sotterraneo del re.

Era una delle meraviglie di quel palazzo, non c'erano dubbi. La luce naturale filtrava dal soffitto chiuso da rami intrecciati e un torrente scendeva tra le rocce della stanza, dividendola in due. Piccoli arbusti, fiori e piante erano disposte in un'armonia di colori e profumi perfetta. Un santuario di pace e di vita, in quel bosco assediato.

Il re era chino su un arbusto, le cesoie in mano, e alzò la testa nel sentirli arrivare. Distese le sopracciglia e sorrise.

«Benvenuto nel mio giardino, Norue-nolo. Come ti stai trovando?» Il re rivolse lo sguardo ad Hannon e tornò a guardarlo.

Il re aveva in mente qualcosa. Norue-nolo nascose la preoccupazione a quello scambio di sguardi e si inchinò.

«Ti ringrazio, onorevole monarca. Apprezzo molto l'aiuto che mi hai concesso nell'imparare il Sindarin. Hannon è un valido insegnante».

Il re chinò la testa e posò le cesoie sul tavolo.

«E io apprezzo le informazioni che condividi con noi sull'Est».

Norue-nolo si limitò ad abbassare la testa. Doveva essere cauto con il re. Era pur sempre un re, anche se era un re Elfico. Anzi, forse doveva essere più cauto proprio perché si trattava di un re Elfico. Norue-nolo aveva conosciuto solo i re mortali e gli erano familiari i loro modi.

«Hannon mi ha detto che disegnerai le mappe delle terre che hai visitato».

«È così, onorevole monarca». Norue-nolo mantenne il tono di voce calmo e sorrise. Ne aveva parlato con Hannon ed era naturale che un’informazione così importante per loro fosse arrivata alle orecchie del re.

Re Thranduil sollevò un sopracciglio. «Lascia che ti mostri il mio giardino».

Hannon fece un passo avanti. «Sire–».

«Lasciaci pure, Hannon. Puoi andare a riposarti, sono certo che tu ne senta il bisogno dopo giorni di lavoro estenuante».

Norue-nolo si girò verso Hannon e lo guardò con un’espressione interrogativa. Il sapiente chinò il capo e si ritirò senza protestare, il suo sguardo era tranquillo. Forse Norue-nolo non doveva preoccuparsi.

«Il suo amore per le lingue lo porta a trascurare se stesso» commentò il re.

Nonostante la tranquillità di Hannon nel lasciarlo, Norue-nolo deglutì. Si sentiva come quando era stato interrogato, la tensione gli irrigidiva la schiena. Lanciò un’occhiata verso Tauriel. Era immobile, l’atteggiamento e l’espressione della guardia perfetta.

Era così diversa rispetto a prima, quando le aveva parlato.

Era così fiera.

«Mi è stato di grande aiuto e immagino abbia imparato più lui da me che io da lui» rispose Norue-nolo.

Il re sorrise. «Chi può dirlo?»

Norue-nolo raddrizzò la schiena, un brivido freddo che percorreva la spina dorsale nel vedere quel sorriso. Perché doveva sentirsi come sotto esame?

«Tauriel, puoi andare a chiamare Legolas?» disse re Thranduil.

Norue-nolo si voltò in tempo per vedere Tauriel trasalire. Lei schiuse le labbra, come se volesse dire qualcosa, ma finì per annuire con un cenno brusco e allontanarsi. L'altra guardia rimase immobile.

Ora Norue-nolo era solo con il re. Quel pensiero lo preoccupò. Cosa doveva aspettarsi?

Re Thranduil mise le mani dietro la schiena.

«Come puoi vedere il mio giardino è piccolo e sotterraneo. Ma crescono molte delle piante e dei fiori di questa regione». Il re si avvicinò a una pianta dalle foglie verdi e larghe e le sollevò, rivelando dei fiori appesi al ramo, una fila di campanelle bianche. «Questo, per esempio, è il Molteginocchia. Gli Uomini lo chiamano Sigillo del Re Silvano. Produce delle bacche dall'aspetto molto invitante, ma velenose».

Il re lasciò le foglie e Norue-nolo sollevò le orecchie. 

«Ci sono fiori diversi da quelli che vedi qui, nelle foreste in cui abiti?» chiese il re.

Forse Norue-nolo era troppo abituato ad avere a che fare con gli Uomini. Magari il re voleva davvero mostrargli il giardino e basta. 

Ma perché mandare via Hannon e Tauriel?

«Certo, onorevole monarca», Norue-nolo aggrottò le sopracciglia, «credo. Non mi intendo di piante e fiori, ma so che ambienti diversi sviluppano piante diverse».

Re Thranduil sorrise.

«Esattamente. Il terreno, l'aria, la temperatura, tutto contribuisce a far crescere la pianta sana».

Norue-nolo tenne le orecchie sollevate e guardò il sovrano. Aveva la sensazione che lui stesse alludendo a _qualcosa_. Ma a cosa?

«Sono stato chiaro? C'è qualche parola che non hai capito?» chiese re Thranduil, la voce pacata.

Norue-nolo deglutì e scosse la testa. Forse era tutto un sospetto che veniva dalla sua mente. Erano Elfi, non Uomini. Se avesse voluto dirgli qualcosa, lo avrebbe detto e basta, no?

Non che non conoscesse i giochi di potere degli Hwenti. Ma questi erano Elfi dell’Ovest, non Hwenti. 

«È tutto chiaro, onorevole monarca. Sono onorato che tu mi voglia mostrare le meraviglie del tuo giardino, ma sono rimasto stupito nel vedere questi fiori. Non li ho mai visti nei miei viaggi».

Thranduil sorrise, come divertito, e Norue-nolo continuava a sentirsi a disagio. C'erano solo lui, il re e la sua guardia. Tra poco sarebbe tornata Tauriel insieme al principe, no?

«Hannon mi ha detto che a Sud ci sono lande ricoperte di sabbia per leghe e leghe. Esistono arbusti o piante in quei luoghi ostili?»

Doveva scrollarsi di dosso questa paranoia. Il re ora non stava regnando. Il re ora gli stava mostrando il suo giardino, ed era interessato alle piante.

«Sì, quelle lande sono il deserto, onorevole monarca. In quelle lande vivono i Cuind, Elfi nomadi che si sono adattati a quelle condizioni estreme». Norue-nolo aggrottò le sopracciglia mentre cercava le parole. Al re interessavano le piante e nel deserto ce n’erano poche. Ma ce n’erano, perciò di quale parlargli?

«Mi mostrarono una pianta dalla forma strana, bassa e tozza, le cui foglie sono aghi e il cui fiore, molto colorato e molto profumato, sboccia e appassisce nell'arco di una giornata».

Norue-nolo si guardò attorno. Forse sarebbe stato meglio disegnarglielo.

«C'è qualche problema?» Il tono del re era preoccupato.

Norue-nolo sollevò lo sguardo su di lui. Era il caso di chiedere?

«Mi chiedevo, onorevole monarca, se volevi vederlo. Mi basta anche un bastoncino o un carboncino per abbozzarne la forma; anche se, senza i miei olii, non posso mostrarti i colori».

Thranduil si accarezzò il mento e si avvicinò al tavolo da lavoro, spostando le cesoie e un paio di guanti sporchi di terra. Tirò fuori un blocco di fogli, lo sfogliò fino a trovare una pagina bianca e lo porse a Norue-nolo, insieme a un carboncino.

«Mostrami questa pianta e il suo fiore» gli disse Thranduil, con un sorriso.

Norue-nolo si inchinò e ubbidì.

«Ti prendi cura da solo di questo giardino, onorevole monarca?» chiese Norue-nolo. Alzò lo sguardo dal foglio e aggiunse: «Se posso chiedere».

Thranduil mise le mani dietro la schiena e si avvicinò a una pianta, per sfiorarne poi le foglie.

«Quando mi è possibile».

Norue-nolo tornò a dedicarsi al disegno e lasciò il re ai suoi pensieri.

Quando ebbe finito, Norue-nolo porse il foglio a re Thranduil che lo studiò, la sua espressione meravigliata.

«Sembrerebbe una pianta malvagia, se non fosse per questo fiore».

«Il deserto è un luogo ostile» gli rispose Norue-nolo. «Persino i servi dell'Oscuro lo evitano».

Quella era la terra dei Cuind. E Norue-nolo sorrise al ricordo della loro fierezza e delle loro vesti color sabbia e delle oasi, veri santuari di quella landa impietosa, in cui i Cuind salutavano il Forte dei corsi d’acqua e lo onoravano, perché li proteggeva anche in quelle terre aride.

«Quanti di voi Abari vivono nell'Est?»

Norue-nolo strinse la testa nelle spalle.

«Non ne ho idea. Siamo divisi e alcuni sono partiti per l'Ovest, il Sud e l'Est nei secoli. So che un grosso gruppo di Elfi è fuggito oltre il mare, a Est, e nessuno sa più nulla di loro, mentre solo i Cuind sono rimasti in contatto con i Kindi, che vivono nelle foreste dell'estremo Sud, dove nemmeno gli Uomini osano avventurarsi. Molti della mia tribù non hanno mai lasciato la Valle delle Acque del Risveglio».

«Coltivate anche voi l'uva da vino, come nel Dorwinion?»

Norue-nolo strinse i pugni. «Sono i Penni a occuparsi di imbrigliare le piante e spremere i chicchi».

Re Thranduil sollevò un sopracciglio e assottigliò le labbra.

«Ne hai accennato anche durante il nostro secondo incontro, Norue-nolo. Come mai c’è ostilità tra te e la tribù Penni?» Il re aveva parlato con un tono pacato, ma il suo sguardo era attento.

Norue-nolo strinse i pugni. Come rispondere? Questi Elfi sembravano in buoni rapporti con i Penni e, se avesse detto qualcosa contro di loro, era sicuro che avrebbe passato dei guai.

«I Penni non vedono di buon occhio le nostre sciamane, che si occupano di proteggerci dagli spiriti del Nemico».

Re Thranduil posò il foglio sul tavolo, un gesto lento e misurato.

«Siete in grado di contrastare le ombre? In che modo?» chiese, e il suo tono era venato di incredulità.

Norue-nolo spostò il peso da un piede all'altro, a disagio.

«Le nostre sciamane cantano, onorevole monarca, e non so in che modo, ma sono in grado di liberare i nostri avi assoggettati all'Ombra e possono contrastare gli Invisibili. Ma per farlo devono essere in tante».

Re Thranduil strinse gli occhi e sibilò: « _Morgui_?»

Norue-nolo aggrottò le sopracciglia e rabbrividì. Cos'era quella parola? Era fredda e cupa e il sovrano l'aveva pronunciata con disprezzo.

«Chiedo scusa, non conosco il significato di _morgui_ ».

«Non importa».

Re Thranduil sorrise, lo sguardo oltre la spalla di Norue-nolo che si voltò. Tauriel stava tornando, seguita dal principe.

«Ma ho un favore da chiederti, Norue-nolo».

Norue-nolo si voltò verso re Thranduil, il suo tono non gli piaceva.

«Onorevole monarca, mi hai concesso molto, accogliendomi tra di voi». Chinò il capo e si toccò le labbra e il cuore con tre dita. «Ti ascolto». Stava pur sempre parlando con un sovrano. E lui ora stava rappresentando la sua tribù, no?

«Desidero che tu torni dalla tua gente il più presto possibile, Norue-nolo. Voglio che tu faccia da tramite tra il mio regno e voi Elfi dell'Est. Con tutte le tribù che puoi raggiungere. Ne sei in grado?»

Partire? Così presto? Ma aveva ancora tanto da imparare su di loro!

_Produce delle bacche dall'aspetto molto invitante, ma velenose._

Norue-nolo deglutì. Parlargli di _quella_ pianta era stato davvero un modo per ammonirlo. Ma di cosa?

Che la loro ospitalità sarebbe costata cara? Che le loro offerte nascondevano pericoli? E perché chiedergli di allontanarsi, così in fretta?

Per allontanarlo da Tauriel? E perché? Solo Hannon sapeva del suo interesse per Tauriel, e Hannon non sarebbe andato dal suo re per riferirgli una cosa tanto frivola.

O forse sì?

Re Thranduil lo stava scrutando, lo sguardo sospettoso e la posizione delle spalle rigide. Doveva dargli una risposta.

Poteva davvero rifiutare la sua richiesta?

Certo, non era un suo suddito. Però, doveva tanto a lui: gli aveva concesso di stare nel suo palazzo, gli aveva assegnato un interprete, gli aveva permesso di imparare su di loro. Che fosse stato quello l'obiettivo del re fin da quando lo aveva accolto?

«Ne sono in grado, onorevole monarca».

In fondo, gli chiedeva di viaggiare, niente di diverso da quello che aveva sempre fatto. Era importante se durante i viaggi avesse avuto altri obiettivi?

«Perfetto. Per ora, mi basta che tu mi metta in contatto con la tua tribù, i Kinn-lai».

In quel momento, Tauriel si fermò di fianco all'altra guardia, silenziosa e severa. Il principe, Legolas, era dietro di lei e guardò con curiosità prima lui poi il re. Chinò di poco il capo verso Norue-nolo, come in un cenno di saluto.

«Sono qui, padre».

Thranduil sorrise.

«Legolas, Norue-nolo ha alcuni racconti sulle terre a Est e sulle Acque del Risveglio che credo ti possano interessare».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il molte ginocchia è una pianta che esiste e si chiama Sigillo di Salomone (Polygonatum multiflorum, Polygonatum odoratum) ;)


	7. A riveder le stelle

Essere la guardia silenziosa di Norue-nolo non era stata poi una cattiva idea.

I suoi racconti sulle lande di sabbia a Sud, le traversate sotto il sole rovente e su cavalcature con le gobbe, e le descrizioni così vivide delle oasi erano appassionanti.

E quel suo Sindarin dall'accento esotico e quella sua voce, così musicale, non distraevano solo lei. Norunuiven era attento, mentre Legolas aveva sul viso un’espressione meravigliata.

Avevano abbandonato subito il giardino del re e Legolas aveva condotto Norue-nolo in una delle sale comuni. Attorno al fuoco, i racconti di Norue-nolo sembravano più vividi e a un certo punto Legolas aveva intonato una delle antiche ballate e gliela aveva insegnata.

La voce di Norue-nolo era fatta per il canto. Non c'erano dubbi e le parole dell'antica ballata sembravano materializzare scene davanti agli occhi di Tauriel, come se gli antichi eroi ed eroine si muovessero davanti a lei e rivivessero le loro gesta.

Tauriel trasalì nel sentirsi toccare la spalla e si voltò.

«Capitano, il turno di guardia è finito» le disse Hallothion. Il suo braccio era steccato e appeso al collo da una fascia.

Norunuiven si stava già allontanando, stiracchiandosi con le braccia verso l’alto. Tauriel annuì. 

Norue-nolo si era voltato nel sentire quelle parole e le rivolse un sorriso caldo.

« _Tauriel_ ».

Tauriel rabbrividì al modo in cui l'aveva chiamata. Come faceva ad avere tanto potere su di lei, solo pronunciando il suo nome? Tauriel sospirò e si sedette sul sedile di pietra accanto a Legolas, appoggiando la schiena alla parete. Per tenersi occupata, poggiò la caviglia sul ginocchio e la massaggiò con le dita.

Legolas aveva un solco tra le sopracciglia e il suo sguardo passò da Norue-nolo a lei.

«Tutto a posto?»

Tauriel gli sorrise per tranquillizzarlo. «Sì, è solo un po' indolenzita».

Norue-nolo non le aveva mai tolto gli occhi di dosso.

«Anche tu canti?» le chiese.

Lei batté le palpebre sorpresa. 

«Sì, ma non bene come Legolas».

E non bene come Norue-nolo. E ora, l’idea di cantare da sola e di fronte a lui, la terrorizzava. Perché? 

Forse perché lei non si sentiva all’altezza dell’abilità di Norue-nolo con la voce?

Non le era mai capitato di vergognarsi così tanto nel cantare di fronte a qualcuno. Nemmeno quando, da piccola, cantava da sola o con Legolas davanti al re, o a Galion, si era sentita così intimidita all’idea.

Legolas le diede un buffetto sulla spalla. «Non canti _così_ male» disse e si voltò verso Norue-nolo. «Mi insegni una canzone di voi _Kinn-lai?_ »

Legolas aveva fatto una faccia buffa nel pronunciare il nome della tribù di Norue-nolo e Tauriel ridacchiò.

Lo sguardo di Norue-nolo era divertito.

«D'accordo, onorevole principe».

Tauriel non aveva idea del motivo per cui lui continuava a chiamare Legolas in modo così formale. 

Norue-nolo si raddrizzò, prese un ampio respiro e aggrottò le sopracciglia. Guardò Legolas, come se fosse confuso.

«Al momento non mi vengono in mente canzoni di eroi».

Legolas scrollò le spalle. «Va bene lo stesso».

Norue-nolo prese un respiro e cantò.

C'era qualcosa di affascinante nella sua voce. Iniziò con un tono morbido e sussurrato, così basso che si mescolava al crepitare del fuoco e sembrava che quello stesso rumore facesse parte della musica. Davanti ai suoi occhi, Tauriel vide il cielo stellato, di stelle così luminose e brillanti da essere sufficienti a rischiarare la notte, di un cielo puro e senza tempo. In un crescendo, la voce di Norue-nolo acquistò una nota corposa, calda e dolce. E Tauriel vide una donna, così bella che la sua pelle era luce e i suoi occhi contenevano tutte le stelle del mondo. La voce di Norue-nolo diminuì e si spense in un sussurro. Persino le guardie della sua scorta avevano uno sguardo sognante, come se anche loro fossero state rapite dalle note della canzone.

Norue-nolo chinò la testa e la donna nel cielo stellato sparì, lasciando solo la roccia delle volte del palazzo.

«Le stelle…» sussurrò Tauriel d'istinto e Norue-nolo sollevò lo sguardo su di lei, l'ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra.

«La tua lingua ha un bel suono». Legolas aveva la schiena dritta e lo sguardo attento. «Sembrava un inno. Parlava di stelle?»

Norue-nolo annuì. «Hai intuito giusto, onorevole principe. È una delle canzoni che cantiamo alla−». Norue-nolo aggrottò le sopracciglia e abbassò lo sguardo. « _Elbereth_?» aggiunse.

«Elbereth, sì. È una musica che si addice a lei» disse Legolas, con un sorriso.

«Anche voi a Est l'ammirate?» chiese Tauriel. Quella canzone era perfetta per Elbereth. E la voce di Norue-nolo le rendeva giustizia. Non aveva mai sentito cantare in quel modo, così dolce e seducente.

Norue-nolo spostò lo sguardo su di lei e i suoi occhi erano brillanti. «Le stelle sono la prima luce» le disse e quelle parole sembravano sufficienti per lui, ma erano così enigmatiche. Cosa intendeva? Parlava dei Tempi Remoti?

«Cosa dice esattamente?» chiese Tauriel con un sussurro.

Norue-nolo rimase in silenzio a lungo, lo sguardo basso. Poi si riscosse e disse: «Descrive la luce delle stelle, bianca e pura, e gli occhi della Regina, fatti di milioni di stelle. Ringrazia la Regina e loda le sue mani e la sua lungimiranza. E la ringrazia per non averci abbandonato, quando tutti gli altri lo hanno fatto».

C'era una luce strana negli occhi di Norue-nolo, un misto di malinconia e risentimento, Tauriel non avrebbe saputo dire. Ma fu breve, perché lui abbassò lo sguardo e, quando lo risollevò, quella luce non c'era più.

Legolas aveva incrociato le braccia, la fronte corrugata. «Mi risulterà difficile da imparare».

«Solo perché si tratta di una lingua che non conosci, onorevole principe». Il tono di Norue-nolo era indulgente.

Legolas si alzò. «Che modi sono i miei. Siamo qui a chiacchierare e cantare da ore. Non mi sembra il caso di farti affaticare ancora, Norue-nolo». Legolas chinò la testa e si portò una mano sul cuore. «Ti vorrei chiedere di dedicarmi ancora un po' del tuo tempo, ma un'altra volta».

Norue-nolo si alzò con lui e fece un inchino profondo. «Nessun problema, onorevole principe» gli disse. 

Legolas uscì dalla stanza con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra.

«Come mai continui a chiamare Legolas “onorevole principe”?» chiese Tauriel.

Norue-nolo si sedette a terra, davanti al fuoco, e le fece segno di sedersi accanto a lui.

«Principi e re vanno trattati con il massimo rispetto».

Tauriel si sporse dal bordo del sedile, titubante.

«Il re, certo, ma per il principe… Non c'è bisogno di tutto _quel_ rispetto».

Tauriel scivolò giù dal sedile e si sedette di fronte a Norue-nolo, le gambe incrociate.

Lui le sorrise.

«Sono felice di poter finalmente parlare con te, _Tauriel_ ».

Tauriel deglutì, la gola secca e il cuore agitato nel petto. Norue-nolo poggiò il gomito su un ginocchio, i capelli scivolarono in avanti, oltre le spalle, e le treccine catturarono la luce delle fiamme.

«Come mai?»

«Voglio conoscerti» rispose e quella semplice risposta le fece sussultare il cuore. Voleva conoscerla! 

«Sono lusingata». Che avrebbe dovuto dire ora? Be’, era un’occasione per parlare insieme. Non era per quello che gli aveva detto che si sarebbe fermata, alla fine? Da guardia non poteva fargli domande. _Ora_ sì.

Norue-nolo non sembrava a disagio e il suo sguardo non l'abbandonò.

C’erano così tante cose che poteva chiedergli. Come viveva? Qual era il suo cibo preferito? Gli piaceva correre? Cosa significavano quei segni bianchi? Era opportuno chiedergli dei suoi tatuaggi?

Il silenzio si allungò tra loro e lui le chiese: «Cosa fai nel tempo libero?»

Tauriel non rispose subito. Cosa faceva? Non aveva mai tempo libero. C'era sempre qualcosa da fare come capitano.

Norue-nolo sollevò un sopracciglio. «Non hai mai del tempo libero?»

«Sono il capitano della guardia».

Norue-nolo aggrottò le sopracciglia e intrecciò le dita tra loro, in grembo. «Persino il vostro re dedica del tempo a se stesso, Tauriel».

Be’, un po' di tempo per sé lo aveva, in effetti. Ma non faceva nulla di interessante: il re aveva il suo giardino e Legolas intagliava il legno, ma lei non faceva niente di _creativo_.

«Mi piace mantenermi in forma. Mi alleno, con l'arco e con le armi. Mi piace correre e arrampicarmi» disse e guardò Norue-nolo, aspettandosi di vedere la delusione sul suo viso.

Invece l’espressione di Norue-nolo era distesa, rilassata. 

«Anche a me piace arrampicarmi sugli alberi». Poggiò le dita a terra e tracciò dei segni astratti.

«Tu cosa fai?» Tauriel portò i capelli oltre le spalle e fissò affascinata i movimenti delle sue dita, lenti e sinuosi. Alzò lo sguardo su di lui e batté le palpebre. Norue-nolo aveva lo sguardo fisso su una ciocca dei suoi capelli che le ricadeva ancora sulla spalla. «Quando non viaggi, intendo» aggiunse Tauriel, facendola scivolare dietro la schiena.

Quello sguardo su di lei era… interessante.

«Mi piace danzare e cantare con i miei amici. Ogni volta che torno facciamo festa. Disegno e dipingo per loro i luoghi che ho visitato» disse Norue-nolo. «Dipingere mi rilassa, se ho del tempo da passare in un luogo, è l’attività che preferisco».

«Canti molto bene» disse. E ora perché sentiva come se avesse fatto il passo più lungo della gamba?

Però, il sorriso che le rivolse Norue-nolo! Si sentì sciogliere e gli rivolse un timido sorriso in risposta.

«Tu danzi? O non organizzate mai dei festeggiamenti in questo bosco?» le chiese lui.

Il sorriso abbandonò le labbra di Tauriel. Ora lo avrebbe deluso di sicuro.

«Il nostro re ama le feste e spesso ne organizza. Ma non mi piace danzare». Tauriel si abbracciò le ginocchia. Non aveva mai più danzato, da quando il villaggio era stato bruciato.

Doveva risultare una persona noiosa. Lui cantava e viaggiava e dipingeva. Mentre lei era un noiosissimo soldato che nemmeno si rilassava con canti e balli.

E prima di conoscerlo, non si era mai posta il problema di essere noiosa.

Chiunque di fronte a lui si sarebbe sentito noioso, forse. 

Chiunque, tranne il re.

Norue-nolo sollevò le orecchie, l'espressione sul viso sorpresa. «Come mai?»

«Non mi sento a mio agio». Tauriel si strinse nelle spalle. «E comunque qualcuno deve rimanere vigile, se la festa è organizzata nei boschi sulla collina». E poi che c'era di male? Nemmeno il re danzava. Non lo aveva mai visto.

Forse anche il re, come lei, pensava a momenti perduti legati alla danza? Anche lui pensava che se avesse ballato avrebbe cancellato il ricordo di quei momenti lontani?

«Tu balli?»

Norue-nolo le sorrise. «Certo! È divertente seguire la musica anche con il corpo, non solo con la voce». Il suo sguardo si addolcì.

Tauriel non se la sentiva a parlare con lui della danza. E del suo villaggio.

«Hai una famiglia?» gli chiese. 

Lo sguardo di Norue-nolo era lontano e Tauriel avrebbe voluto sprofondare. Perché non le era venuto il dubbio che magari lui era come lei? Che la sua famiglia non c’era più?

«Ho mia madre e mia sorella che mi aspettano a casa» rispose, lo sguardo di nuovo su Tauriel. Lei riprese a respirare.

«Mio padre è scomparso. Abbiamo trovato il suo corpo, ma non il suo spirito» aggiunse lui con tono cupo.

Tauriel abbassò lo sguardo. Anche lui aveva perso il padre. Ma aveva una madre, ancora, e una sorella. Tauriel sollevò lo sguardo su di lui. «Io–»

Avrebbe davvero aiutato Norue-nolo se gli avesse parlato dei suoi genitori? Del villaggio bruciato? Dei corpi degli abitanti, appesi agli alberi o impalati? Il puzzo di morte le venne alle narici e, per un momento si ritrovò di nuovo lì, spaesata, senza voce, il fumo che le bruciava gli occhi.

«Come mai hai scelto di essere capitano?» disse lui, e il tono di quella voce sembrò come un balsamo per le ferite. Forse lui aveva capito. Tauriel scacciò via i pensieri sul suo villaggio.

«Me l'ha proposto il re, in realtà». Tauriel si poggiò sulle mani, dietro di lei. «Ero già una delle sue guardie. Non me l'aspettavo, ero la più giovane, ma ho accettato, perché... mi sento in debito con lui».

Pensare al giorno della proposta le riportò alla mente tutti i dubbi che aveva avuto e le motivazioni che, alla fine, l'avevano portata ad accettare quel ruolo. Avrebbe fatto in modo che nessun villaggio fosse assalito. Anche se ormai non c’erano più villaggi e tutti loro abitavano nel palazzo, si sarebbe impegnata al massimo a proteggere la sua gente. Perché non succedesse ad altri quel che era capitato a lei.

«È… Il re mi ha cresciuta, quando ho perso i miei genitori» aggiunse.

Norue-nolo sollevò una mano, come se volesse sfiorarla, ma poi la passò tra i capelli. «Speravo di strapparti dai pensieri cupi in cui ti eri persa, e invece...»

Il cuore di Tauriel sussultò e una sensazione di calore si diffuse dal petto.

«Allora dimmi...» Lui non voleva che lei si soffermasse sui suoi _pensieri cupi_. E la mente di Tauriel vagò su ricordi più recenti. Fu come essere di nuovo nella sala da bagno: c’era l’odore umido, il vapore che aleggiava nell’aria e Norue-nolo che sorrideva, mentre con le braccia si issava sul bordo della vasca, quei segni bianchi che si avvolgevano attorno ai fianchi che spiccavano contro la sua pelle scura e umida.  Tauriel allontanò quel ricordo e tornò al presente.

«Quando Nestades − la guaritrice − ti ha visitato, abbiamo notato dei segni sul corpo. Cosa significano le stelle sotto il collo?» Tauriel trattenne il respiro. «Se posso chiedere».

Norue-nolo sollevò le sopracciglia e si passò una mano sulla schiena, alla base del collo. «Le...» Sorrise. «Sì, puoi chiedere. Le tre stelle sono la benedizione di Elbereth».

Tauriel riprese a respirare e poggiò i gomiti sulle cosce, sporgendosi verso di lui. «Una benedizione?» Poteva la benedizione di Elbereth lasciare dei segni sul corpo? E come l’avevano ricevuta, se erano così a Est?

«Quando ho espresso il mio desiderio di partire, per il mio primo viaggio, mia mamma e mia sorella hanno cantato a Elbereth, chiedendole di concedermi la sua protezione. Come hai visto, me l’ha concessa». Norue-nolo inclinò la testa. «Forse se voi chiedete la sua protezione, non si vede sulla pelle. È come se voi Elfi dell’Ovest l’abbiate già, dato che avete scelto di seguire i Forti».

«Abbiamo scelto...» Tauriel aggrottò le sopracciglia. «Ah, le Potenze. Ma i nostri antenati hanno scelto di non continuare la marcia».

«Così mi ha raccontato Hannon». Norue-nolo sollevò l’angolo della bocca in un mezzo sorriso. «Mi ha detto anche che alcuni degli Elfi dell’Ovest vi chiamano i Riluttanti, come voi continuate a chiamare me».

«Noi siamo Silvani». Tauriel poggiò il mento sulle mani. «E tu non sei Abar, tu sei _Kinn-lai_ ».

Norue-nolo sgranò gli occhi e poi sorrise. «Hai ragione». Si guardò attorno. «C'è un'area del palazzo da cui sono visibili le stelle?»

Tauriel sbatté le palpebre e schiuse le labbra. Perché quella domanda ora? Che si fosse già stufato di lei?

Norue-nolo allungò una mano verso Tauriel, mentre si alzava in piedi.

«Vorrei rivedere le stelle» le disse con un sorriso.

Tauriel guardò prima lui, poi le sue dita scure, tese verso di lei.

«Con te» aggiunse Norue-nolo, con un sussurro.

Un brivido caldo le percorse la schiena. Quella sembrava una proposta così intima…

Le piaceva. E non aveva dubbi.

Voleva vedere le stelle con lui.

Tauriel afferrò la sua mano, calda e forte e morbida, e lasciò che lui la tirasse su, anche se non ce ne sarebbe stato bisogno. Era capacissima a mettersi in piedi da sola, ma quel contatto aveva il potere di stordirla. Avrebbe voluto tenere la mano di lui nella sua per sempre. E perché si sentiva così... _debole_? Perché le gambe non volevano sostenerla?

Norue-nolo la stava guardando, un sorriso sulle labbra; non le aveva ancora lasciato la mano. La sollevò e le baciò il dorso delle dita, le sue labbra la sfiorarono leggere come il battito delle ali di una farfalla, e Tauriel allargò gli occhi stupita. 

Le aveva baciato la mano, come a una dama!

Era il genere di comportamento che le avrebbe fatto tirare una manata a chiunque ci avesse provato.

Ma, per qualche ragione, con lui le era impossibile. 

Perché non la stava prendendo in giro, c’era _altro_ dietro quel gesto.

Norue-nolo inclinò la testa e la guardò negli occhi, come se sapesse l’effetto che le faceva. E da quando i suoi occhi brillavano in quel modo? Oppure era solo l'effetto delle fiamme del fuoco a renderli così luminosi e caldi? Avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi a lui e al suo calore.

Tauriel si riscosse: «Ti porto nel mio posto preferito». Tenendolo per mano, lo guidò verso una delle uscite del palazzo, le guardie dietro di loro.

_Digli che è libero di andare in giro per il palazzo._

Così aveva detto re Thranduil alla fine dell’interrogatorio con Norue-nolo. Tauriel gli strinse la mano. «Sappi che questo posto è fuori da palazzo».

«Mi farai uscire?»

Che male c'era in fondo, voleva solo mostrargli le stelle. C'erano anche le guardie con loro! E poi non sarebbero andati così _fuori_ da palazzo… Sarebbero stati _sopra_.

«Solo perché sei sotto la mia supervisione» disse con un tono serio. Lui la guardò confuso e lei ridacchiò.

Norue-nolo curvò le labbra in un sorriso e le strinse la mano. C’era una sensazione di calore e sicurezza in quel gesto. Le faceva battere il cuore e le rendeva le gambe deboli, ma le dava anche energia. E l’idea di portarlo proprio sull’albero in cui lei si fermava a vedere le stelle di solito la rendeva nervosa. C’erano così tanti posti, perché aveva pensato subito a quello?

Perché era il posto migliore. Lo avrebbe condiviso con lui.

Quando uscirono da una delle porte alla base della collina, Norue-nolo si fermò. Tauriel si voltò; lui stava guardando le piante che crescevano lì attorno con gli occhi sgranati.

«L'aria è diversa. La foresta è diversa», mormorò, prima rivolgersi a lei. «Le piante sono alte e robuste qui, saliamo?»

Tauriel sbatté le palpebre nel sentire il suo tono di voce. Sembrava sorpreso da qualcosa nelle piante. O forse era sorpreso dal modo in cui la porta del palazzo era nascosta tra le rocce e le piante sul fianco della collina.

«Se vogliamo vedere bene le stelle, dobbiamo salire più su». Indicò il sentiero. «Passiamo di là».

Attese che Hallothion facesse strada e lo seguì, Norue-nolo con lei, mano nella mano, e Targion che chiudeva la fila. Tauriel aveva nelle orecchie il battito assordante del suo stesso cuore. Lui sembrava così a suo agio...

Percorsero il sentiero in silenzio e quando arrivarono sulla cima della collina, Tauriel non fece nemmeno in tempo a indicare da che punto salire che Norue-nolo era già a metà strada verso la cima dell'albero.

«Aspettate qui» disse alle guardie, e lo seguì.

Certo che lui era agile e veloce. Da come si muoveva, doveva essere abituato a stare sugli alberi. Che lui vivesse lì sopra, come le avevano detto che vivevano gli Elfi a Lorien? Come avevano fatto loro prima che l'ombra calasse sulla foresta?

Doveva essere una sofferenza, per lui, star rinchiuso nel palazzo, sotto terra. Era una sofferenza anche per lei che ci viveva da secoli. E che poteva uscirne ogni tanto.

Tauriel trovò Norue-nolo seduto cavalcioni su un ramo, del tutto a suo agio, la schiena appoggiata al tronco della pianta e le gambe a penzoloni nel vuoto. Aveva lo sguardo rivolto verso le stelle e gli occhi pieni di meraviglia.

«Questa è una bella sera» disse lui.

Tauriel rabbrividì, si sedette anche lei a cavalcioni, di fronte a lui, e rivolse lo sguardo alle stelle. Il cielo scuro era sgombro di nubi e non c'era la luna a offuscarle con la sua luce.

C’erano stelle su tutta la volta celeste, brillavano luminose e lontane, lontane come doveva essere Elbereth.

«Sali spesso sugli alberi, per vedere le stelle?» disse lei, tornando a guardare Norue-nolo.

«Dipende da dove mi trovo» le rispose, con un tono di voce divertito.

Tauriel sollevò le sopracciglia. «Ti riferisci allo stare rinchiuso a palazzo?» Gli pesava davvero! Avrebbe voluto discuterne con Hannon e con il re.

Norue-nolo sorrise. «No. Almeno, non solo». Lui rise nel vedere la sua faccia e il suono caldo di quella risata le procurò un brivido. «Se sono nel deserto, o sulle montagne, non serve salire sugli alberi. Ma a casa, nella Valle, salgo sugli alberi tutte le sere per vedere le stelle».

«Tutte le sere». Tauriel sospirò. Doveva essere bello, vivere in quella sua Valle. Doveva essere bello vedere le stelle con lui, tutte le sere.

«Puoi…» Tauriel inspirò, e volse lo sguardo alle stelle. «Potresti cantare di nuovo quell'inno?»

Voleva sentire di nuovo la sua voce, voleva risentire quell'inno sotto le stelle.

Con un sorriso e gli occhi che brillavano, lui la accontentò.

Tauriel rivolse lo sguardo al cielo. Questa volta la voce di Norue-nolo si mescolò con il sussurro del vento e il frusciare delle foglie. Fu come se la foresta si unisse al suo canto e sembrò che le stelle brillassero più intense, mentre il cuore batteva agitato.

Se possibile, quella canzone e la sua voce erano ancora più belle sotto la luce delle stelle.

Quando lui terminò, Tauriel abbassò lo sguardo su di lui.

«Mi canteresti anche tu una canzone a Elbereth?» le chiese, con quella sua voce e quell’espressione così speranzosa.

Tauriel annuì ma, di nuovo, quella paura di non essere all’altezza la bloccò.

Non poteva negargli una canzone, non voleva negargliela. Deglutì e prese un respiro profondo per calmarsi. Sarebbe andato tutto bene. Anche se non cantava come lui, si sarebbe impegnata al massimo.

Chiuse gli occhi e intonò l’inno a Elbereth che conosceva meglio, la sua voce che diventava più sicura man mano che cantava.

Quando Norue-nolo si unì a lei, come se conoscesse anche lui quella canzone, Tauriel aprì gli occhi e smise di cantare. Lo fissò, con le sopracciglia sollevate. Non se l’era aspettato. E perché si era sentita come se… Come se lui le stesse sfiorando il viso con le dita?

Anche lui aveva smesso di cantare e le rivolse uno sguardo confuso. Sotto la luce delle stelle, con quella sua pelle scura, Norue-nolo sembrava la notte stessa.

«Perché hai smesso?»

Tauriel fece dondolare le gambe, per avvicinarsi a lui. Come spiegare con parole quello che aveva provato? Nemmeno lei riusciva a spiegarselo!

«Non me l'aspettavo».

Tauriel abbassò lo sguardo, nel tentativo di districare quello che stava succedendo senza farsi distrarre da lui. Stava anche cantando bene, finché non si era unito a lei!

Però, cantare insieme era stato così… Intimo?

«Mi piacerebbe ancora cantare con te» gli disse. Ed era vero. Anche se si sentiva così in imbarazzo a chiederlo. Era come se gli avesse chiesto _tutt’altro_.

Lui le sorrise, la punta delle orecchie sollevate. Le sfiorò le dita e Tauriel le fissò: erano così vicine alla sua mano che Tauriel le intrecciò alle sue. E riprese a cantare, il cuore che le batteva agitato.

Stava cantando e le loro dita erano intrecciate!

Quando Norue-nolo si unì di nuovo a lei, sembrò che la sua voce l'avvolgesse. Non solo c’era il contatto tra le loro mani: sembrava che con le parole del canto e con quella melodia la stesse accarezzando, lungo tutto il corpo.

Come se stesse cantando di lei e non di Elbereth.

Un brivido caldo le scivolò lungo la schiena e l'idea di avvicinarsi di più a lui stava diventando sempre più allettante.

Qualcosa le sfiorò la guancia e Tauriel sussultò. Norue-nolo l'aveva sfiorata con la punta delle dita e lei lo fissò. Perché l’aveva sfiorata? Si era avvicinato di più a lei e la sua espressione era _così_ intensa.

Norue-nolo sbatté le palpebre e abbassò la mano.

«Scusa. La tua pelle sembrava fatta di luce delle stelle e…» Abbassò lo sguardo, come se fosse imbarazzato.

Tauriel si toccò la guancia, dove lui l'aveva sfiorata e guardò le loro mani, le dita intrecciate, la sua pelle così chiara in confronto a quella di lui.

Come sarebbe stato il suo corpo vicino a quello di lui? Uno strano calore partì dal basso ventre e si diffuse fino al petto.

Da dove arrivava quel pensiero?

_La tua pelle sembrava fatta di luce delle stelle e..._

«E…?»

Norue-nolo le accarezzò il dorso della mano.

«È bellissima» le disse, guardandola negli occhi.

Tauriel deglutì, la gola secca. Stava perdendo il controllo della situazione. Non aveva la più pallida idea di dove sarebbero andati a finire.

«È meglio se torniamo a palazzo» disse lei, allora.


	8. Agli Elfi non piace scrivere

Tauriel congedò i soldati e, dopo aver lasciato le armi in armeria, si recò in una delle vasche comuni. Si liberò delle vesti e, mentre si calava nell’acqua calda, le tornarono in mente le parole di Norue-nolo.

_Vorrei rivedere le stelle._

_Con te._

Tauriel sciolse la treccia e immerse la testa sott’acqua. Quell’uscita con la pattuglia era stata tranquilla. Niente ragni nei loro confini, niente Orchi. Tauriel riemerse.

Era un bene che non ci fossero stati problemi, così avrebbe potuto pensare a come ripulire nuove zone della foresta, per riprendersi il _loro_ bosco. E invece lei pensava a Norue-nolo e alle sue parole sotto le stelle.

E alla sua voce.

E, a quel giorno, quando lui era stato nudo sotto i suoi occhi e lei non aveva potuto fare a meno di fissarlo.

_La tua pelle sembrava fatta di luce delle stelle e… È bellissima._

Tauriel sospirò. Da quanto tempo Norue-nolo era entrato nei suoi pensieri? Bastava un momento libero ed ecco che lo rivedeva, nella sua mente, come era stato quella notte. Senza pensarci, si mise a cantare a bocca chiusa quell’inno Kinn-lai a Elbereth, mentre si insaponava.

Era stato bello condividere quel momento.

Sarebbe stato ancora meglio se ci fossero stati altri momenti come quello.

Tauriel uscì dalla vasca, si asciugò e si diresse nelle sue stanze.

Non stava andando a cambiarsi d'abito solo per incontrare Norue-nolo: non poteva certo andare in giro con la semplice veste che aveva indossato dopo il bagno. E _non_ stava mettendo più cura nel pettinarsi e legarsi i capelli!

Trovò Norue-nolo nella biblioteca, seduto allo scrittoio, la schiena dritta e il volto rivolto alla pergamena su cui stava tracciando dei segni. C'erano dei righelli di legno e delle pietre per tenere aperto il foglio sugli angoli. Le boccette dell'inchiostro che stava usando erano aperte sul mobile alla sua destra, fissate su supporti metallici. Tre mappe erano disposte sul tavolo alla sua sinistra, con volumi e fermacarte a tenerle aperte. 

Hannon e altri due sapienti le stavano osservando, uno di loro teneva aperta una carta vecchia e ingiallita. Tauriel si avvicinò a Norue-nolo, che mosse le orecchie e alzò lo sguardo.

Il cuore di Tauriel sussultò, quando incontrò gli occhi di lui, e nel petto si diffuse quello strano calore che aveva sentito durante quella notte insieme.

Norue-nolo curvò le labbra in un sorriso. «Anche tu sei venuta a valutare il mio lavoro?»

Tauriel deglutì e si limitò ad annuire. Era strano non fidarsi della propria voce.

Lo sguardo di Norue-nolo scivolò lungo tutta la sua figura e Tauriel raddrizzò le spalle d’istinto. Lui poggiò la penna sul mobile con le boccette d'inchiostro e si stiracchiò.

«Non vi piace scrivere la vostra conoscenza sulle carte, ho notato» disse, lanciando uno sguardo agli scaffali, sui quali erano riposti rotoli di pergamena e codici.

Era una buona biblioteca, la regina l'aveva voluta e l’aveva riempita ed era la più grossa a Est delle Montagne Nebbiose. Perché ne parlava con quel tono… _divertito_?

«Perché?»

«È piccola» si limitò a dire lui.

«Come?» Tauriel batté le palpebre. _Piccola?_ Piccola _quella_ biblioteca?

Norue-nolo si alzò e si avvicinò a uno scaffale. 

Che importava se la biblioteca era piccola? C’erano i canti e i sapienti per ricordare ciò che era successo nel passato. Tauriel scrutò Norue-nolo: aveva le spalle rilassate e con una mano si stava accarezzando il mento, mentre faceva scorrere lo sguardo lungo gli scaffali. Quel giorno i suoi capelli erano sciolti, a parte quelle treccine sulla tempia.

Norue-nolo sospirò, la sua espressione concentrata. Forse stava cercando le parole da dire? Sembrava parlare Sindarin con tanta facilità, che Tauriel avrebbe potuto dimenticare che non era la sua lingua, se non fosse stato per quelle pause.

E l’accento.

«Nei miei viaggi ho visto diversi modi di tramandare le conoscenze antiche» disse. Passò una mano sul dorso di un codice e a Tauriel tornò in mente la sensazione di quelle dita sul suo il viso. Alzò una mano per toccarsi la guancia ma la abbassò di scatto, prima che lui notasse il gesto.

«Alcuni dipingono le grotte, le pareti degli edifici, i vasi», continuò lui, «alcuni scolpiscono le vicende più famose della loro storia e altri le scrivono. Gli Uomini in particolare, scrivono moltissimo e alcuni di loro annegano in carte e pergamene». Norue-nolo rise tra sé e si voltò verso di lei. «Le carte in questa biblioteca sono tutte _vecchie_. Non c'è _uno_ scritto che abbia meno di un millennio».

Tauriel sbatté le palpebre. La sua voce si era ammorbidita e l’accento con cui parlava Sindarin contribuì a rafforzarne la nota suadente. Poteva essere distratta così tanto dal suono della sua voce da non essere irritata dalle sue parole? Dopotutto stava dicendo che erano arretrati, senza conoscerne nemmeno il motivo!

«E come fai a saperlo?» disse, incrociando le braccia.

«L'odore, l'inchiostro, la sensazione della carta sulle dita...» Norue-nolo si avvicinò a lei e la guardò negli occhi. Perché, _perché_ quelle parole sembravano alludere a qualcos’altro?

«E poi me l'hanno detto loro» concluse lui, con un ghigno e un cenno verso i sapienti alle sue spalle.

Tauriel avvampò e strinse i pugni. Ma certo, che figuraccia!

Perché lui doveva farla sentire in quel modo? Distratta da lui, finiva per non far ragionare il cervello. Era confusa, provava così tante sensazioni tutte insieme che, per districarle, era un problema fare qualsiasi altra cosa. Ma se lei pensava che il suo comportamento impacciato lo faceva sorridere, non era un problema così grosso.

Si scostò da lui e raggiunse il tavolo con le mappe.

I nomi erano in rune cirth e Tauriel cercò le Acque del Risveglio. La mappa che ne indicava la posizione mostrava una foresta a mezza luna che costeggiava le Montagne Rosse. Ma dove doveva esserci stato il lago, c’era solo bianco. 

Anzi no.

C'erano due fiumi, che convergevano a sud e proseguivano al di fuori della mappa. "Valle delle Acque del Risveglio" era scritto dove scorreva il fiume più a sud dei due. 

Più in alto, alle sorgenti del fiume, c'era la parola "Kinn-lai" e sui monti era segnato un punto, vicino, con un nome che Tauriel non riuscì a decifrare. Tra i due fiumi si trovavano diverse città, segnate con punti e nomi in cirth.

C’era una zona collinare, tra il Mare di Rhun, le Montagne Rosse e il margine nord della foresta. Sull’estremità sinistra della mappa linee orizzontali, corte e sottili, insieme a canne stilizzate segnavano una zona paludosa. 

Accanto a lei, Norue-nolo era silenzioso. Faceva caldo. C’era troppa gente in biblioteca o nel camino avevano messo più legna?

Sì, certo, avevano messo più legna, proprio nel camino alla sua sinistra. E, in quel momento, detto camino si stava poggiando sul tavolo con una mano.

Tauriel spostò lo sguardo sull'altra mappa. Mostrava la parte a Ovest delle Montagne Rosse, dove c’era un'altra foresta indicata con un nome che non riuscì a capire. Sulle montagne erano segnati due punti, dalle lettere accostate avrebbe detto due città di Nani. Sotto c'era una traduzione in Sindarin del nome, forse? Recitava: "Città dei Barbedure" e "Città dei Barbenere".

Con la coda dell’occhio, Tauriel notò Norue-nolo che si portava i capelli dietro le spalle. Hannon e i sapienti lo chiamarono e lui rispose senza andare loro incontro.

Era rimasto dov’era o aveva fatto un passo avanti, più vicino a _lei_?

Tauriel sbatté le palpebre e tornò a guardare le carte. La terza mappa mostrava ancora le Montagne Rosse, la parte a Nord-Est, su cui scorrevano diversi fiumi verso il mare. Il titolo della mappa era "Terre degli Hwenti e degli Uomini". Diversi punti erano segnati lungo i fiumi e lungo le coste, con nomi di sapore elfico.

Dovevano essere il lavoro di Norue-nolo.

Hannon e gli altri sapienti lasciarono la biblioteca. Era sola con lui, ora. A Tauriel sembrò che la sua presenza fosse più forte, più travolgente. Tutte le sue percezioni erano concentrate su lui soltanto.

«Soddisfatta del mio lavoro?»

Tauriel sussultò e fece un passo indietro nel sentire la voce calda di Norue-nolo che le sfiorava l'orecchio.

Era davvero arrivato così vicino a lei? E lei _non se ne era accorta?_

Lui non si mosse ma le sorrise. Quel sorriso l’avrebbe messa nei guai. Tauriel poggiò una mano sul tavolo, dietro di sé. Ma come era ridotta? Doveva sostenersi a un tavolo?

Norue-nolo allargò un braccio a indicare le carte. «Questi sono i territori che voi chiamereste _Abarin_ ». C’era ironia nella sua voce.

«Dove sono le Acque del Risveglio?» chiese lei, indicando la mappa segnata con “Valle delle Acque del Risveglio”. Forse non doveva appoggiarsi un tavolo. Forse doveva rassegnarsi all’idea di appoggiarsi a _lui_.

Le sue spalle non erano quelle di un guerriero, ma sembravano abbastanza solide. E molto più accoglienti delle spalle di un guerriero.

Non sembrava poi una _così cattiva_ idea. 

«Parli del lago dei tempi antichi, vero?» Norue-nolo sfiorò la carta della mappa con le dita. «Tutti quelli che vedono questa me lo chiedono. La risposta si trova nella parte più buia della nostra storia: a quel tempo, gli Uomini ci erano diventati ostili e gli Orchi assediavano le nostre foreste e le città dei Nani, nostri alleati. Creature terribili, le Serpi dell'Ovest, erano arrivate da poco e bruciavano e distruggevano le nostre foreste con troppa facilità. Fummo costretti a rifugiarci dai Nani, nei cunicoli delle loro fortezze di pietra».

Tauriel trattenne il respiro e lo guardò negli occhi. Lo sguardo di Norue-nolo era assorto, le sopracciglia aggrottate.

Senza quasi rendersene conto, Tauriel fece un passo più vicino a lui.

«Le canzoni dei tempi remoti sono cupe», continuò Norue-nolo con un sospiro, «ma si narra che, un giorno, un gruppo di donne intonò il primo canto, per chiedere aiuto a Elbereth. Le stelle presero a brillare più intense e gli eserciti del Nemico ne furono indeboliti. 

«Qualche anno dopo, un boato provenne da Ovest e il lago si sollevò e inghiottì gran parte degli eserciti, le Serpi e i servi dell'Oscuro. La terra iniziò a tremare e si aprì, le colline precipitarono e s'innalzarono, il mare arrivò a bagnare le nostre terre e si ritirò. Molti di noi sono stati uccisi, insieme agli eserciti del Nemico, ma tornammo liberi dopo anni di perdite ben più gravi. 

«I canti raccontano che quello fu il momento in cui l'Oscuro Cacciatore fu sconfitto dai Forti».

Tauriel rabbrividì per il tono cupo di Norue-nolo e strinse i pugni lungo i fianchi, per impedirsi di alzare una mano e poggiarla sulla sua spalla.

Ma perché trattenersi? Alzò un braccio e gli strinse la spalla.

«Hai vissuto quei momenti?» chiese allora lei, in un sussurro.

Norue-nolo si voltò verso di lei, un mezzo sorriso disegnato sulle labbra. Non le rispose, ma il suo sguardo parlò per lui.

No, non aveva vissuto quei momenti, li aveva conosciuti tramite le canzoni. Un po’ come aveva fatto lei. Tauriel abbassò il braccio e cercò la sua mano.

«Com'è fatta la tua casa?» chiese lei. Non le piaceva quella piega del discorso, perché lo incupiva. Vivevano già in una foresta buia e cupa, e Tauriel voleva che lui sorridesse, che tornasse a prenderla in giro.

«Noi Kinn-lai abitiamo sugli alberi, su piattaforme costruite sui rami più robusti. Se il tronco di un albero è particolarmente grosso, vi abitiamo all'interno. Casa mia è decorata con le stoffe colorate, tessute dalla mia famiglia, appese alle pareti delle stanze. Quello che non è occupato dalle stoffe, è occupato da miei quadri, su tavole di legno come usiamo noi».

Norue-nolo sorrise tra sé, di un sorriso dolcissimo, e Tauriel era sicura che se la sua attenzione fosse rivolta verso di lei si sarebbe sciolta. Ma il suo sguardo era lontano, rivolto a ricordi felici, proprio come lei aveva sperato.

Tauriel fece un passo avanti, ancora più vicina a lui, così vicino che lo sfiorò con una spalla.

«Mia sorella vorrebbe allargare la casa e fare una grossa stanza nella quale esporre i miei quadri, così chi entra nella stanza può immaginare di essere nei luoghi dipinti».

Norue-nolo alzò una mano verso di lei, le sue dita che le sfioravano la guancia, e Tauriel si rese conto di _quanto_ ora fossero vicini. Lui si avvolse una ciocca dei suoi capelli tra le dita e lei trattenne il respiro, mentre con un gesto lento Norue-nolo gliela portava dietro l’orecchio. Lo sguardo che le rivolse era intenso e Tauriel fece scivolare il suo sulle labbra schiuse di lui e poi di nuovo su, verso i suoi occhi grigi. Tauriel si umettò le labbra. Anche a lui il cuore batteva così forte che non sentiva nessun altro rumore? Anche il suo respiro era veloce, quasi avesse appena corso per leghe e leghe?

«Sono così rossi e soffici» sussurrò Norue-nolo. Con la mano ancora sollevata, le accarezzò una guancia e quel tocco, così delicato e leggero, le fece girare la testa.

Tauriel piegò la testa e abbassò le palpebre. Il profumo di Norue-nolo, così esotico eppure così familiare, le diede alla testa. Doveva essere ubriaca, altrimenti non si sarebbe sollevata sulle punte dei piedi, con le labbra schiuse e il cuore che batteva all'impazzata.

«Tauriel, io…» 

Il suo respiro sulle labbra umide era una tortura.

«Tu…?»

Tauriel chiuse gli occhi e colmò la distanza tra loro. Le labbra di Norue-nolo erano morbide e calde e il suo profumo, esotico come il Dorwinion e fresco come la foresta all’alba, la inebriò ancora di più. Lo stava baciando. _Lei_ lo stava baciando. L’aveva visto fare solo agli innamorati.

E lei _doveva_ esserlo, visto che lo stava baciano. E anche lui doveva esserlo, o sarebbe indietreggiato.

Norue-nolo le avvolse le braccia intorno al corpo e la strinse a sé, cancellando ogni dubbio sui suoi sentimenti, mentre con la lingua le sfiorò le labbra.

_La lingua?_ Perché la lingua? Non lo aveva mai visto fare! O, forse, non ci aveva mai fatto caso. Però quel suo tocco leggero e umido era davvero invitante e lei lo imitò, doveva essere qualcosa di piacevole anche per lui, no?

Tauriel gemette quando la sua lingua incontrò quella di lui e le accarezzò ancora le labbra e la bocca.

Quella sensazione era umida e dolce e le mandava piccoli brividi lungo la schiena. La testa era leggera, la sua pelle era diventata così sensibile che sotto le dita riusciva a percepire la trama della stoffa, mentre le sembrò che quelle labbra calde fossero ancora più morbide.

Aveva pensato di sorprenderlo!

Ma ora era tra le sue braccia, intrappolata in quel bacio così dolce e così inebriante e _seducente_ , ed era lei quella colta di sorpresa. Quel contatto tra loro era _così_ intimo e così inteso che le girava la testa. E quella sensazione le piaceva, tanto che si appoggiò a lui e gli passò le mani sul petto e su, fino al collo.

Norue-nolo le fece scorrere una mano tra i capelli, mentre l'altra scivolava lungo la schiena. Quando le sue dita le strinsero il sedere, lei spalancò gli occhi e lo spinse via.

_Cosa stava facendo?_

Lui non oppose alcuna resistenza e si limitò a guardarla, mantenendo la distanza dei due passi indietro che aveva fatto per la spinta.

Norue-nolo passò una mano tra i capelli e la fermò dietro la testa.

«Ehm… Ho fatto _troppo_?» Guardò in basso e a destra, sembrava confuso, come se non trovasse le parole. Alzò la testa. «Ti ho infastidito?»

Tauriel si toccò le guance e le labbra, poi scosse la testa. Che cosa era successo? Cos’era stato quel bacio? E quell’abbraccio? Nessuno l’aveva mai abbracciata in modo _così_ … Nessuno l’aveva mai toccata in _quel_ modo. Che significava quel gesto? Cosa sarebbe successo, se lei non lo avesse spinto via?

Norue-nolo fece un passo avanti e lei indietreggiò. Lo sguardo di lui si rabbuiò.

«Ti ho spaventata».

«No».

Lei non aveva paura. Mai la paura si era impadronita del suo corpo, mai aveva tremato né era stata immobile, pietrificata. Mai era successo, nemmeno in battaglia. Eppure ora il suo cuore batteva veloce, il suo respiro era spezzato, Tauriel si ritrovava a indietreggiare se lui si avvicinava e poi c’era quella strana sferzata di adrenalina, come per darle la forza di scappare…

Doveva calmarsi. Tauriel abbassò le braccia lungo i fianchi, mentre prendeva un grosso respiro.

Norue-nolo strinse le labbra. «Il mio comportamento è stato avventato, Tauriel».

Lei rabbrividì al sentire come la sua voce indugiava nel suo nome. Dopo quel _bacio_ , sembrava aver acquistato un’altra sfumatura. Come se avesse compreso qualcos’altro di lei. Qualcosa che lei stessa non sapeva.

«Ma ti desidero, Tauriel e…» La sua voce si spense e Norue-nolo scosse la testa, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. La sua espressione era così confusa che Tauriel fece un passo avanti, ma si fermò non appena lui alzò lo sguardo su di lei.

Che significava _desiderare_ una persona?

Qualcosa nel suo sguardo la obbligava a porsi quella domanda.

«Non so come dirtelo, Tauriel».

Lei deglutì. Doveva pronunciare il suo nome in _quel_ modoogni volta?

«Cosa mi vorresti dire?»

Norue-nolo disse qualcosa, ma non era Sindarin.

Tauriel rimase ferma nel sentire quelle parole. La parola non era la stessa che lui aveva pronunciato ogni volta che aveva finito un pasto, quando era rinchiuso in cella, ma le diede le stesse sensazioni di mistero e di qualcosa di proibito. Che cosa intendeva? Aveva a che fare con quel "ti desidero"?

Norue-nolo sbuffò frustrato e si sedette sul tavolo, scuotendo la testa.

«Che significa "ti desidero"?» Ripetere quelle parole le fece sussultare il cuore. Era come se dirle ad alta voce le avesse rese più vere. 

Norue-nolo la _desiderava_.

«I miei gesti ti hanno infastidito?» chiese lui abbassando le spalle e la punta delle orecchie. Il suo sguardo la teneva ferma sul posto e, anche se voleva avvicinarsi, rimase dov'era.

«Intendi…» Tauriel abbassò la voce, «il bacio?»

Norue-nolo non staccò mai lo sguardo da lei. «No».

Tauriel deglutì e strinse i pugni.

_Ti desidero, Tauriel._

«Te lo chiedo ancora, Tauriel». La voce di Norue-nolo era così bassa e roca che le fece male. «Ti ho infastidito con il mio comportamento?»

_Ti desidero, Tauriel._

Tauriel scosse la testa eppure lui non si mosse. Rimase seduto, gli occhi stretti. «Sei confusa».

Tauriel deglutì ancora. Che significava _desiderare_ qualcuno? Poterlo baciare, toccare, stringerlo tra le braccia? Perché era quello che lei voleva in quel momento. O no? Se ciò che desiderava lei non era lo stesso che desiderava lui? Il modo in cui lui le aveva fatto scivolare la mano lungo la schiena...

_Ti desidero, Tauriel_.

«Io, no. Sì, cioè, no, volevo dire: non me l'aspettavo».

Norue-nolo rimase in silenzio, il suo sguardo era indecifrabile. Scese dal tavolo e si avvicinò a lei. Le prese una mano e il modo in cui lui la sfiorò la fece sussultare. La stava toccando come se fosse lo stelo delicato di un fiore. Lo guardò negli occhi, ma il suo sguardo era sempre incomprensibile. Il suo atteggiamento era così diverso rispetto al modo in cui l’aveva toccata prima, quando era stretta tra le sue braccia.

Tauriel, però, non era un fiore delicato.

«Tauriel, sei molto bella». 

A quelle parole il suo cuore sussultò. Lui abbassò lo sguardo e le baciò il dorso della mano, le sue labbra le sfiorarono così delicate la pelle che fu come il battito d'ali di una farfalla.

Perché aveva l’impressione che con quel gesto lui stesse facendo un passo indietro?

«Sei bella e determinata. Ma le nostre culture sono diverse e, ti prego, non mi torturare in questo modo». Alzò lo sguardo. «Se non vuoi che ti tocchi, se non vuoi che ti abbracci o che ti baci, dimmelo ora».

_Ti desidero, Tauriel._

«Io−». Cosa voleva lei? Di certo non voleva quell'atteggiamento remissivo che lui aveva ora. Ma desiderava che lui la toccasse come prima? Che la stringesse tra le sue braccia _così_? Qual era il significato di un contatto così intimo? Quali sarebbero state le conseguenze?

La presa di Norue-nolo era leggera e lei liberò la mano e alzò il mento. «Non voglio mentirti. Al momento sono confusa, Norue-nolo, e non saprei cosa rispondere».

Tauriel uscì dalla biblioteca, senza nemmeno voltarsi verso di lui. 

Era una vigliacca, stava scappando, ma non sapeva che fare altrimenti. Era già troppo aver visto di sfuggita il suo sguardo confuso e ferito, prima di voltarsi.

_Ti desidero, Tauriel._

Non aveva fatto che pochi passi nel corridoio che, assorta com'era, si fermò faccia a faccia con Legolas poco prima di finirgli addosso.

Dallo sguardo che lui le rivolse, Tauriel non doveva avere un'aria tranquilla.

«Tutto a posto?» chiese infatti, il tono preoccupato.

Non era quello il momento per il suo atteggiamento iper-protettivo da fratello maggiore. E cosa avrebbe pensato Legolas se lei ne avesse parlato con lui _ora_ , a caldo, quando lei stessa non era in grado di capire cosa era successo e cosa voleva? Meglio parlargli più tardi. Tauriel respirò a fondo per calmarsi.

«Niente di cui ti debba preoccupare» gli rispose allora, il tono più controllato di quanto lei si sentisse in realtà. Ma era vero, non era niente di cui lui doveva preoccuparsi, non ora. Ma soprattutto quella era una questione tra lei e Norue-nolo.

_Ti desidero, Tauriel_.

Legolas aggrottò le sopracciglia e le strinse una spalla. «Se c'è qualche problema, puoi contare su di me».

Tauriel tirò le labbra in un sorriso. «Tranquillo, verrò a tormentarti più tardi». Sospirò. «Grazie» aggiunse.

Si allontanò, con la mente piena di dubbi.

_Ti desidero, Tauriel._

Ma _lei_ cosa voleva?

 

* * *

 

Norue-nolo si sedette alla scrivania e prese la testa tra le mani. Aveva interpretato male i desideri di Tauriel? Che l'avesse infastidita ma lei non volesse dirglielo per un qualche motivo a lui oscuro?

Hannon glielo aveva spiegato, dannazione! Perché non ne aveva tenuto conto e non si era trattenuto?

Era stato avventato!

Eppure stava andando tutto _così_ bene. Si era avvicinato a lei e lei non si era allontanata, anzi. Avevano parlato, ma era stato chiaro che la mente di Tauriel non era sul loro discorso. Lo sguardo intenso di lei, quando lo guardava, gli aveva fatto trattenere il respiro.

Poi lei si era avvicinata di più e lo aveva _baciato_.

Norue-nolo si passò una mano tra i capelli e li strinse tra le dita. A ripensarci, ora, quello di Tauriel era stato un bacio innocente. Ma, quando lei aveva risposto al suo invito ad approfondire il bacio, Norue-nolo aveva gettato via sia la sua prudenza sia le parole di Hannon, e si era lasciato trasportare dai suoi desideri.

Così lei era scappata da lui, spaventata.

E Norue-nolo non era più in grado di tornare al suo lavoro. Di pensare alle coste del Sud. Le labbra dolci di Tauriel contro le sue, il corpo di lei premuto al suo, il modo in cui lei lo aveva afferrato, il gemito che aveva catturato con la bocca, tutti quei ricordi e quelle sensazioni erano ancora fresche nella sua memoria e gli facevano ribollire il sangue. 

La desiderava, era impossibile negarlo. Lo aveva saputo già prima e ora aveva avuto la conferma definitiva. 

Nel sentire la carta di una pergamena srotolata, Norue-nolo drizzò le orecchie e si voltò. Principe Legolas stava osservando una vecchia mappa, confrontandola con quella che Norue-nolo aveva disegnato. Tutti sembravano convinti che nella Valle ci fosse ancora il mare dei tempi antichi.

Hannon gli aveva raccontato della Guerra d'Ira e di cosa era successo alle terre più a Ovest, chiamate Beleriand. Se i Forti avevano affondato quelle porzioni di terra, perché rimanevano stupiti che le Acque del Risveglio fossero sparite?

Principe Legolas alzò gli occhi verso di lui. «Scusami, non volevo disturbarti».

Norue-nolo scosse la testa. Si alzò e si inchinò, la mano destra sul cuore. «Scusami tu, onorevole principe, non ti ho sentito entrare».

Legolas gli sorrise e arrotolò la vecchia mappa. «Non essere così formale».

Norue-nolo abbassò lo sguardo. «Io… Principi e re richiedono il rispetto dovuto, onorevole principe» disse e ricambiò il sorriso.

Legolas aggirò il tavolo, scuotendo la testa. «Forse nei regni degli Uomini, in cui i principi diventano re alla morte del loro padre, Norue-nolo».

Norue-nolo si poggiò al tavolo da lavoro. «Certamente, onorevole principe».

«Lascia stare quell'onorevole principe, Norue. Chiamami Legolas e basta».

Norue-nolo si mise una mano sul cuore. «Allora chiamami Norue-hon, Legolas».

Legolas si sedette sulla panca davanti al tavolo con le mappe e gli fece segno di sedersi con lui. «Norue- _hon_?»

Norue-nolo prese posto accanto a Legolas. « _Hon_ è informale, è un segno di amicizia. _Nolo_ indica il genere, mentre _onno_ è di cortesia». Sorrise. «Per quello ti chiamo onorevole principe. Nella mia lingua ti avrei chiamato Legolas- _onno_ ».

Legolas annuì, le sopracciglia aggrottate. «Norue-hon. Va bene. Avete un re? Com'è organizzata la vostra tribù?»

Norue-nolo poggiò la schiena contro il tavolo dietro di lui e sospirò.

«Non abbiamo un re, ma due guide: una spirituale e una temporale» disse.

Legolas mise le mani sulle ginocchia.

«Noi avevamo anche una regina» disse, cupo.

_Una regina._ Il tono di Legolas parlava da solo. E gli diceva anche che aveva fatto il ragionamento sbagliato.

«Mi scuso, Legolas, non conosco la parola adatta e _guida_ è quella che si avvicina di più. Però non sono come un re e una regina, non come li intendi tu, credo».

L’espressione di Legolas si fece perplessa: «Credi?»

«Per voi, il re e la regina sono una coppia sposata e regnano per sempre». Norue-nolo sospirò. «Se capita una disgrazia, fate come gli uomini, di solito, e il figlio del re succede al trono. Così mi ha spiegato Hannon».

«Non sempre», disse Legolas, «Re Oropher è stato scelto dai Silvani di Boscoverde come loro re. Anche voi scegliete le vostre guide?»

«Esatto. Ma non regnano per sempre».

«No?» Legolas aveva sollevato le sopracciglia. «Come mai? E ogni volta riunite tutta la vostra tribù per sceglierle?»

«Ogni volta, sì, ma non tutta la tribù. I saggi e le sciamane nominano le nostre guide ogni duecento anni, perché il compito di guida spirituale è pericoloso. Le difficoltà che deve affrontare rischiano di consumarle lo spirito e portarla alla morte definitiva».

«Di cosa si occupa questa guida spirituale?»

«Il suo compito è quello di guidare le sciamane della tribù nei riti di cura degli avi e in quelli di protezione del villaggio dai negromanti e dagli spiriti maligni».

Legolas strinse gli occhi. «E in cosa consistono questi riti?»

«Non so dirti molto. So solo che serve il canto e nei canti le sciamane invocano i nomi dei Forti e degli spiriti». Norue-nolo alzò le mani. «Mi spiace, ma sono cose da donne e i segreti li condividono solo tra loro».

Il volto di Legolas si era fatto scuro e il suo sguardo sospettoso.

«L'ombra sulla foresta intrappola gli spiriti e compie negromanzie» disse.

Norue-nolo abbassò le spalle e strinse il bordo della panca. Non gli piaceva il tono di Legolas, sembrava che lo biasimasse. Perché? Di cosa? Pensava che l’ombra sulla foresta fosse causata da una delle loro sciamane?

«Non è lo stesso, le sciamane libererebbero quegli spiriti», disse Norue-nolo, il tono della voce più neutro che poteva.

Questi Elfi dell’Ovest non conoscevano i pericoli che costituivano gli spiriti degli antenati. E non erano nemmeno in grado di liberarsi dal Male della foresta, visto che li assediava.

Norue-nolo aggiunse: «Vivete in un posto davvero cupo. Hannon mi ha fatto intendere che non è sempre stato così».

Legolas annuì, si alzò e si avvicinò al tavolo da lavoro.

«Rappresenta il Sud?»

Questa volta fu Norue-nolo ad annuire e basta. Raggiunse Legolas allo scrittoio e si sedette davanti alla mappa incompleta.

«Ci sono boschi lungo le coste, a Sud?» chiese Legolas.

«Lungo le coste?» Norue-nolo fece scorrere il dito lungo la linea disegnata. «Qui ci sono le città degli Uomini e, dove è sopravvissuta, la vegetazione è composta da piante basse, da cespugli o da alti cedri e pini la cui chioma è come il cappello di un fungo». 

Indicò un’altra zona bianca accanto alle coste. «In questa zona ci sono delle creste e qui i boschi di cedri sono più fitti. Più a nord ci sono gli Orchi e solo i Servi del Nemico sono in possesso delle mappe di quei territori. 

«E ancora più a Nord, dove c’era la costa sud-occidentale delle Acque delle del Risveglio, millenni fa vi dimorava un essere così corrotto e potente che il territorio è ancora devastato e spoglio. La sua torre è ancora in piedi e si dice che solo le creature più malvagie possono ancora vivere in quelle terre».

Legolas sembrò impallidire, anche se non era facile da dire, con quella la sua carnagione così chiara. Ma rimase in silenzio, assorto nei suoi pensieri, e allora Norue-nolo sentì di poter riprendere il suo lavoro, lasciando Legolas ai suoi pensieri.

Era strano quel giorno, il principe. Sembrava che qualcosa lo turbasse. Qualcosa che non aveva a che fare con l'idea che si era fatto sulle sciamane.

Norue-nolo prese la penna e la intinse nell'inchiostro, disegnando il contorno di una costa. Lì, era stato in una città di Uomini dalla pelle scura più della sua. Molti erano stati affaccendati al porto della città, nel golfo. L'odore di pesce, di sudore e di marcio erano così forti che non aveva rimpianto il tessuto che gli copriva il naso, nonostante non gli permettesse di sentire la carezza dell’aria marina sulla pelle. Era appena giunto da una traversata del deserto e indossava ancora l'abito da viaggio, turbante e velo sul viso, solo gli occhi erano scoperti.  

Gli bastò chiudere gli occhi per rivedere il panorama di quel giorno. Il mare scintillava oltre le navi, costruite con il legno degli alberi che crescevano lungo la costa. Le vele bianche e nere si stagliavano lontano, gonfiate dal vento, vessilli garrivano e uomini vociavano.

Norue-nolo segnò la città con un semplice punto e scrisse il nome, aggiungendo una grossolana traduzione in _Sindarin_ sotto. Pulì la penna e la ripose. 

Legolas lo stava osservando ora, il suo sguardo indecifrabile. Norue-nolo decise di ignorarlo e andò a prendere la sabbia per asciugare l'inchiostro. La versò sulla carta e attese. Quello sguardo fisso sulla nuca era fastidioso, e sentì i peli rizzarsi sulla nuca. 

«C’è qualcosa che non ti convince di questa mappa?» gli chiese.

«No, Norue-hon». Legolas abbassò lo sguardo e strinse le labbra. Sembrava indeciso. Ma per cosa?

Quando ritenne l'inchiostro asciutto, Norue-nolo soffiò via la sabbia dal foglio.

C'era del carboncino nello scrittoio e lui aveva una gran voglia di disegnare ma non mappe. Quando fosse tornato a casa lo avrebbe fatto. Avrebbe mostrato a tutti l'Ultimo Re degli Elfi dell'Ovest, il suo strano palazzo nella montagna, e avrebbe mostrato i ragni e i ruderi degli Uomini dell'Ovest e le paludi infestate dagli spiriti maligni.

Avrebbe fatto il ritratto del loro capitano delle guardie, così com'era: fiera, con i capelli sciolti e le spalle dritte. Norue-nolo strinse i pugni al ricordo più recente di lei, e delle sue labbra così morbide, desiderose ma ingenue. Sospirò. 

Legolas alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò con occhi stretti, come se avesse indovinato a cosa lui stesse pensando, e non approvasse quei pensieri.

Norue-nolo andò a consultare le vecchie mappe dell'Ovest che gli aveva indicato Hannon. «C’è qualcosa che ti infastidice, vero?»

«Hai intenzione di partire, una volta completate le mappe?» disse invece Legolas, con un tono strano. Sembrava che stesse accusando Norue-nolo di qualcosa.

E quindi il problema era che lui sarebbe partito subito? Ma allora perché era infastidito dalla cosa?

Che fosse offeso che, concentrato come era nel disegnare mappe, non gli dedicasse il tempo per insegnargli l’inno alla Regina delle Stelle?

Ma lui era il principe, poteva interromperlo e il re non avrebbe detto nulla.

«Certo. Naturalmente, ti insegnerò il canto prima di partire» rispose allora.

«Perché?»

_Perché?_ Norue-nolo prese una mappa che mostrava i territori a Nord-Ovest delle Montagne Nebbiose. Il perché era riferito al partire presto o all’inno?

«Non vuoi più imparare l’inno a Elbereth?» gli chiese e si voltò.

Legolas scosse la testa. Aveva le braccia distese lungo i fianchi e i pugni serrati. «Perché parti così presto?»

D’accordo, il problema non sembrava l’inno alla Regina delle Stelle. Norue-nolo tornò a fissare la mappa. Qual era il problema del partire presto, allora? Perché _c’era_ qualcosa che lo infastidiva, o la sua postura non sarebbe stata così rigida.

«Il re mi ha ordinato di partire al più presto», rispose Norue-nolo, con un sospiro. «E, in ogni caso, devo tornare a casa, dalla mia famiglia. Non so che notizie sono giunte a loro. Se sanno del mio attacco o no, se sanno che sono sopravvissuto e ho raggiunto la mia destinazione, se le lettere che avete portato agli Uomini di Esgaroth sono arrivate a casa. La mia famiglia e i miei amici saranno in apprensione. Sono sempre in apprensione».

Norue-nolo fissò la mappa tra le mani. C’era un sentiero che tagliava a metà il Bosco Tetro, passava oltre le montagne e raggiungeva alcune città dai nomi strani: “Gran Burrone”, “Brea”, “Hobbiville”. Doveva memorizzare tutte quelle terre il prima possibile: sarebbe partito per l’Est, come gli aveva ordinato il re, ma un giorno avrebbe visitato anche quei territori. 

Ci sarebbe stata Tauriel con lui? 

Norue-nolo inspirò e chiuse gli occhi.

Anche se lei non ci fosse stata, lui sarebbe tornato al Bosco Tetro.

«Hai una moglie?»

Norue-nolo alzò la testa e sollevò le sopracciglia. Questi Elfi e la loro fissa di avere una moglie. Perché una domanda del genere, poi, se prima il problema era stato la sua partenza troppo vicina?

«Viaggio molto» rispose Norue-nolo e rivolse di nuovo l’attenzione alla mappa.

Ma non vedeva le terre a Ovest delle Montagne Nebbiose. C’era lo sguardo di Legolas sulla nuca e quella sensazione di disagio che stava soffocando la stanza. Norue-nolo alzò la testa. Lo sguardo di Legolas era impassibile. Che gli era successo?

«No, non ho mogli né figli che mi aspettano, ma ho una madre e una sorella. Questa è per ora la mia famiglia», aggiunse allora.

«La tua risposta è strana». Il tono di Legolas era diventato pericoloso.

Le sopracciglia aggrottate, Norue-nolo ripose la pergamena sullo scaffale e incrociò le braccia.

«Ho detto qualcosa di offensivo?» Perché non gli diceva cosa c’era che non andava? Non poteva essere diretto, invece di girare intorno al problema come un dannato scorpione con la coda alzata?

«Quali sono le tue intenzioni con Tauriel?» chiese Legolas.

_Tauriel_ era il problema? Norue-nolo si passò una mano tra i capelli. Non gli piaceva che sarebbe partito presto, gli aveva chiesto della famiglia, di Tauriel… Li aveva sentiti parlare prima? Li aveva visti e si era infuriato per quello che Norue-nolo aveva fatto?

_Cosa_ aveva capito Legolas?

_Non tutti noi approviamo questi comportamenti, Norue-hon_ , gli aveva spiegato Hannon. _Noi Silvani non abbiamo problemi, ma i figli degli Elfi dell’Ovest, i Sindar, loro hanno idee diverse._

Hannon gli aveva anche detto che re Thranduil era un discendente di quegli Elfi. Che avesse offeso Legolas con quel comportamento nei confronti di Tauriel?

Ma Tauriel era Silvana! Così gli aveva detto lei stessa.

Norue-nolo si passò di nuovo una mano tra i capelli. «Non capisco, Legolas, non capisco».

Legolas sospirò e incrociò le braccia. «Vedi, Norue-hon, Tauriel è come una sorella per me e sono preoccupato». Distolse lo sguardo. «È assente, è turbata, non è la solita da un po' di tempo. Da quando sei arrivato tu, di preciso». Tornò a guardarlo e Norue-nolo scorse confusione e preoccupazione negli occhi di Legolas. «Non voglio che stia male per colpa tua», aggiunse.

Norue-nolo abbassò le spalle e le orecchie e rilasciò un sospiro. Si lasciò cadere sulla panca, i gomiti sulle cosce.

Eccolo il problema. 

Come una sorella...

«Onor– _Legolas_ », disse, sollevando gli occhi verso di lui, «Tauriel ha _voluto_ baciarmi».

Legolas strinse gli occhi, ma non disse nulla. Norue-nolo chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro ampio. Legolas era _preoccupato_ per Tauriel. Come un _fratello maggiore_. Non bastava di certo quella piccola spiegazione.

«In un certo senso ti capisco, Legolas. Anche io ho una sorella più piccola». Gli fece segno di sedersi. Legolas si sedette con lui sulla panca.

Norue-nolo poggiò la schiena contro il tavolo alle sue spalle. «Mi chiedi le mie intenzioni nei suoi confronti. Non ne ho mai fatto mistero, sono interessato a lei. Voglio conoscerla. E quando mi ha baciato, non potevo credere a quello che stava succedendo».

Norue-nolo sospirò. «Capisci, _lei_ mi ha baciato. Ero molto contento e ho risposto al bacio, forse in modo troppo entusiasta».

Legolas strinse i pugni sulle ginocchia. «E quindi?»

Norue-nolo si passò una mano tra i capelli. Gli doveva dire tutto? 

«Questo l'ha infastidita. Ma mi sono fermato subito e le ho chiesto quali erano le sue intenzioni».

Le narici di Legolas fremettero. «E lei cosa ha risposto?»

Norue-nolo gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla.

«Se sei così preoccupato, Legolas, dovresti parlarne con _lei_ » gli rispose. «Non credo sarebbe felice di sapere che hai chiesto a me». E sperò che fosse la risposta giusta da dargli. 

Perché lui non ne aveva nessuna migliore di quella.

Perché aveva deciso di ignorare quello che gli aveva detto Hannon, nel momento in cui Tauriel l'aveva baciato? Avrebbe fatto meglio ad andare a sbattere la testa contro un muro. Avrebbe avuto meno problemi da risolvere!

Legolas guardò prima la mano, poi alzò lo sguardo su di lui. Lo sguardo che gli rivolse era più confuso di prima.

«È un momentaccio questo, per un fratello maggiore. Fidati, ti parlo per esperienza. Parlarne con lei è la cosa migliore».

Legolas gli strinse la mano e sospirò. «Ti ringrazio per le tue parole, Norue-hon». Sospirò ancora e scosse la testa. «Sono molto preoccupato per lei». Legolas si alzò in piedi, l'ostilità aveva abbandonato il suo sguardo. 

«Mi devi una canzone» gli disse con un sorriso e si congedò.

Norue-nolo alzò le sopracciglia. Si passò una mano sul viso e tirò indietro i capelli, prima di tornare a sedersi sullo scrittoio.

Quella era stata una mattinata... _interessante_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Sulle scritture dei Nani dell’Est. Primo: odio il creazionismo. Detto questo, immagino che i Nani abbiano avuto una certa evoluzione di scrittura tipo noi umani (non so se Aule gli abbia messo in testa qualcosa, ma visto che gli Elfi in Aman hanno inventato la scrittura, vuol dire che per i Valar è inutile). Quindi i Nani hanno detto “oh, ma come faccio a dire se questo barile di birra è mio o è tuo?” oppure “come faccio a trovare un qualcosa che mi dica, a colpo d’occhio, quante patate possiedo” e da lì son passati da ideogrammi a simboli per esprimere i suoni.
>   * Su Norue-nolo e le sue informazioni su Mordor. Le sue notizie sono vecchiotte, di almeno un migliaio di anni e per di più sono un passaparola (va’ a sapere cosa raccontano i mercanti e gli uomini che vivono lì attorno).
> 



	9. Elo!

Tauriel prese tre frecce dalla faretra, le incoccò e rilasciò la corda, una, due, tre volte.

_Ti desidero, Tauriel._

Le frecce centrarono tutti e tre i bersagli.

Chissà se Norue-nolo avrebbe apprezzato quel tiro.

Tauriel sospirò. Erano giorni ormai che non lo vedeva. O meglio, che lo _evitava_. Il solo pensiero le fece stringere il cuore.

Non voleva incontrarlo. Non prima di aver fatto chiarezza dentro di sé.

Quando era stata l’ultima volta che si era sentita così? Era stato quando il re l'aveva accolta come figlia? 

No, quelle sensazioni di paura non erano simili, non aveva paura di fidarsi di Norue-nolo come aveva avuto paura di fidarsi del re. 

La paura c’era, ma era di qualcos’altro. Delle culture diverse?

No, non era nemmeno paura delle culture diverse. Perché non si era posta così tanti problemi, quando gli aveva parlato in dialetto. Le sarebbe bastato chiedere e Norue-nolo le avrebbe spiegato. Con tranquillità, come le aveva spiegato dei tatuaggi, come le aveva spiegato delle Acque del Risveglio.

Come quando le aveva cantato l’Inno a Elbereth.

Tauriel sentiva qualcosa di simile a ciò che aveva provato quando Nestades le aveva spiegato cosa significava essere entrata nella maturtà femminile.

_Ti desidero, Tauriel._

Già, quelle parole. Bastava il più piccolo momento di riposo, e la mente di Tauriel ritornava a _quel_ bacio e a quelle parole. E ogni volta li aveva spinti al fondo della sua mente. Aveva continuato con il lavoro. Era uscita per la foresta. Aveva letto i rapporti, aveva riferito al re la situazione, tranquilla, dei loro confini.

Quando non c’erano rapporti da leggere o da redigere, soldati da organizzare, sortite nel bosco, in quei momenti, avrebbe dovuto usare quel tempo libero per chiarirsi le idee, invece si era dedicata all’allenamento, ignorando quelle sensazioni, le parole di Norue-nolo e i suoi gesti.

Come stava facendo in quel momento.

Tauriel andò a recuperare le frecce dai bersagli.

C'era qualcosa in Norue-nolo, nel suo modo di porsi con lei, che le impediva di comportarsi come al solito. Le bastava chiudere gli occhi per ricordare il modo in cui lui, solo pronunciando il suo nome, sembrava capire ogni sfumatura del suo essere.

E, alla fine, lei voleva curare di più il suo aspetto, voleva sembrare più forte e abile. Voleva mostrarsi competente ai suoi occhi. Ma non nel modo solito, il modo che l’aveva portata a impegnarsi per dimostrare ai sapienti che il re non aveva sbagliato a nominarla come capitano. Voleva essere un abile capitano e anche _attraente_.

Quando mai aveva voluto sentirsi _attraente_?

Tauriel staccò la prima freccia dal bersaglio. Era perché si sentiva innamorata di lui?

_Ti desidero, Tauriel._

C’era qualcosa che l’aveva spinta a baciarlo, lei per prima. Era davvero _amore_? E se sì, perché allora si era spaventata per quella carezza così… audace?

Non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi. Norue-nolo non si era mai fatto problemi a starle vicino, ad accarezzarla, a _toccarla_. Quel suo stesso bacio, con la lingua, era stato audace.

E lei lo aveva accettato.

Tauriel si leccò le labbra senza pensarci, mentre staccava la seconda e la terza freccia.

Doveva ammettere che lei desiderava altri di quei baci. Ma voleva altre di quelle carezze audaci? Si sarebbe fermato a quelle carezze o avrebbe fatto _altro_? E cosa _altro_ avrebbe potuto fare? Come avrebbe reagito una Kinn-lai ai gesti e alle parole di Norue-nolo? Cosa si sarebbe aspettata?

Di una cosa però Tauriel era sicura: desiderava passare altre nottate con lui, altri momenti in cui condividere canti e racconti.

Tauriel andò a riporre le frecce con l’arco in armeria. Continuare l’allenamento era inutile. Aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno.

Chissà se Nestades aveva del tempo per lei?

Diretta alle stanze della guaritrice, passò davanti alla biblioteca. Tauriel si appiattì contro il muro, prima di superare la porta, e tese le orecchie. _Sapeva_ che Norue-nolo era lì.

Sentire la sua voce calda le diede la conferma. Stava rispondendo ad Hannon, ma i due non stavano parlando in Sindarin. Qualcuno fece strusciare la panca sulla pietra, ci fu un rumore di carte sfogliate, altri discorsi. Tauriel chiuse gli occhi. Non le era per nulla difficile immaginarsi Norue-nolo allo scrittoio, seduto dritto, mentre tracciava i segni con la penna.

La sua mente traditrice le ricordò il bacio e Tauriel si umettò le labbra e, quando ricordò il suo abbraccio e le sue carezze, si strinse nelle braccia. Allora, aveva provato per la prima volta quel miscuglio di paura e desiderio che stavano alimentando i suoi dubbi.

Aveva bisogno di Nestades.

Tauriel passò oltre la soglia con falcate ampie e continuò con quel passo fino alle stanze di Nestades.

La porta sul suo salotto era aperta e Tauriel bussò.

«Nestades? Ci sei?»

La voce di Nestades arrivò dalla sua camera. «Entra pure».

Tauriel entrò nel piccolo salotto, mentre Galion lo stava attraversando.

Tauriel sollevò le sopracciglia nella sua direzione. Galion si fermò, inarcò un sopracciglio in risposta e disse: «Buona serata», prima di uscire.

Tauriel strinse gli occhi. Il maggiordomo aveva una bottiglia di vino in mano?

Nestades uscì dalla sua stanza e si sedette sul tappeto con i cuscini. Tauriel la imitò.

«Vi ho disturbato?»

Nestades agitò la mano verso l’ingresso. «No, non ti preoccupare. Ogni tanto viene ad offrirmi un bicchiere di vino e facciamo due chiacchiere».

Tauriel si strinse nelle spalle. «Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto».

Nestades la scrutò. «Non ti senti bene?»

Tauriel si abbracciò le gambe e poggiò il mento sulle ginocchia. «No. Ma ho la testa piena di dubbi e penso che potrebbe scoppiare».

Nestades ridacchiò. «Ora non esagerare». Le diede dei colpetti sul braccio. «Avanti, dimmi tutto».

Tauriel sospirò. Lo stava facendo spesso, in quei giorni. «Si tratta di Norue-nolo».

«Oh!» Nestades batté le mani. «L’affascinante e misterioso Kinn-lai».

Tauriel spalancò gli occhi e la bocca dalla sorpresa. L’affascinante… Be’, Norue-nolo _era_ affascinante.

Nestades ridacchiò. «Oh, Tauriel, ascolta. Non penserai mica che passi inosservato».

Tauriel rilassò le spalle e si sedette a gambe incrociate. «Continuo a pensarlo».

«Questo ti preoccupa?»

«L’ho baciato».

Questa volta fu Nestades a sgranare gli occhi. Si portò le mani alla bocca e poi sorrise. «Non me l’aspettavo». Si avvicinò a lei e le passò un braccio attorno alle spalle. «Raccontami tutto. Non saresti qui, no?»

Tauriel sospirò. «Il suo bacio… Ecco… In genere, si usa la lingua?»

«Oh, è anche audace, questo Norue-nolo». Nestades le strinse la spalla. «Sì, cara, si usa anche la lingua. Ti ha sorpreso?»

«Io… Non me l’aspettavo». Tauriel strinse un pugno. «Vedi, ero in preda a una specie di incanto, non capivo più niente. Ero così vicina a lui, e lui era così-».

«Invitante» le suggerì Nestades. Tauriel la guardò negli occhi.

«Non c’è nulla di male» aggiunse la guaritrice.

«L’ho respinto quando mi ha toccata… il fondoschiena».

Nestades sollevò le sopracciglia. «Questo Norue-nolo è un ariete!»

Tauriel aggrottò le sopracciglia e la guardò.

Il sorriso di Nestades si fece malizioso. «Non era il suo primo bacio, ti assicuro» disse lei e sospirò. «Non è un male, fossi stata baciata io da uno che lo sapeva fare, la prima volta...»

Tauriel fissò il disegno di intreccio di foglie sul tappeto, prima di guardare Nestades negli occhi. «Mi ha detto che mi desidera. Che mi _desidera_. Cosa significa?»

Nestades rimase in silenzio, lo sguardo fisso sulle braci del camino. Poi si alzò.

«Ascolta, Tauriel. I Sindarin si comportano in un certo modo, e noi Silvani in un altro. E Norue-nolo è più in linea con il modo di fare di noi Silvani».

Nestades si alzò prese un ciocco di legna. Lo gettò sulle braci e soffiò, fino a che il fuoco non attecchì. Tornò a sedersi accanto a lei e le prese le mani.

«Quando ti spiegai il matrimonio, tanto tempo fa, mi dicesti che ti bastava sapere il minimo indispiensabile». 

Nestades abbassò lo sguardo e aggrottò le sopracciglia, come se cercasse le parole.

«Così scelsi di spiegarti le tradizioni Sindarin. Sai che i Sindar sono il popolo del re dei tempi antichi, Elu Thingol. Loro seguono l’esempio di quel re e così gestiscono la loro vita amorosa.

«Per noi Silvani è diverso. Non abbiamo problemi a sbagliare, ecco, a gettarci l’uno tra le braccia dell’altro, prima di sapere se si tratta davvero del nostro compagno.

«Quindi, come noi Silvani, quando Norue-nolo dice che ti desidera, intende che vuole continuare a baciarti e accarezzarti». Una luce strana illuminò gli occhi di Nestades. «Oppure, come mi ha detto Galion su alcuni _Abar_ », Nestades storse la bocca sulla parola, «potrebbe volere unirsi a te, come nell’ _atto_ che sancisce il matrimonio. Questo potrebbe intendere, quando dice che ti desidera».

Tauriel strinse le mani di Nestades, il cuore che si agitava nel petto. «Ma così non significa che… Siamo sposati?»

Lei non _voleva_ sposarsi. Lo aveva sempre saputo. Non fino a quando i ragni, gli Orchi e l’Ombra avessero infestato la foresta.

Nestades scosse la testa. «No, Tauriel. Se non nomini l’Uno, non ti unisci in matrimonio con il tuo compagno». Le strinse le mani e si alzò. «Ti preparo un infuso».

«Sì, grazie». 

Nestades andò nell’altra stanza. Tauriel fissò le fiamme attorno al pezzo di legno appena messo. Norue-nolo voleva continuare a baciarla e accarezzarla. Forse voleva unirsi con lei. Ma questo _non_ significava che volesse sposarla. Quindi non era nemmeno detto che fosse innamorato di lei? E questa cosa poteva valere anche per Tauriel stessa! 

Lei desiderava altri baci di Norue-nolo e voleva passare altro tempo con lui. Ma questo, le aveva appena detto Nestades, non significava essere innamorati _sul serio_!

Nestades tornò nel salotto con due tazze.

«Sei innamorato, se vuoi baciare qualcuno?» chiese Tauriel.

Nestades si sedette e le porse una tazza. «Un po’ sì e un po’ no. Ora, se vuoi sapere se Norue-nolo ti ama dovresti chiederlo a lui». Nestades ridacchiò. «Ma il tuo dubbio non è su cosa prova lui, vero?»

Tauriel prese la tazza e la strinse tra le dita. «Sì e no».

Nestades sorrise, un sorriso dolce e rassicurante e le passò di nuovo un braccio attorno alle spalle. «Non c’è nulla di male a baciare qualcuno, se lo desideri. Se è il _vero_ amore? Lo capirai con il tempo».

Tauriel avvicinò la tazza al viso. Profumava di rose e miele. Non c’era nulla di male a volere altri baci. Ma lei desiderava buttarsi di nuovo tra le braccia di Norue-nolo e rischiare qualche suo gesto inaspettato?

«Fa’ quello che senti» disse Nestades, come se stesse percependo i suoi dubbi.

Tauriel bevve un sorso dell’infuso. Il liquido era dolce e caldo e le diede una sensazione rassicurante.

«Non so che fare. E l’ho respinto quando mi ha toccata...»

«Ti ha dato fastidio?»

«È questo il problema. Non lo so». Tauriel bevve un altro sorso dell’infuso.

Nestades curvò le labbra in un sorriso malizioso. «Il mio consiglio non richiesto è di approfittarne». La sua espressione tornò seria. «Il consiglio di cui hai bisogno è che dovresti parlarne con lui. Digli di questi tuoi dubbi. Digli che è tutto una novità. E se non ti senti di fare qualcosa che lui vuole, _diglielo_. Non sei obbligata a fare tutto ciò che vuole lui». 

Parlarne con lui. Come se fosse facile! L’idea la spaventava. Perché poi? Il consiglio di Nestades era ragionevole, avrebbe aiutato a chiarirle i dubbi e non avrebbe fatto soffrire Norue-nolo, come aveva già sofferto quando lei era scappata da lui.

Tauriel sbirciò Nestades dal bordo della tazza.

«Cosa intendi per _approfittarne_?»

«Norue-nolo vuole baciarti. Tu vuoi baciarlo. _Baciatevi!_ Se è lui è quello giusto, meglio per te. Se no, almeno vi sarete divertiti». Nestades le fece l’occhiolino.

_Almeno vi sarete divertiti._

Tauriel ridacchiò e bevve un altro sorso di infuso.

 

* * *

 

Norue-nolo mise da parte la pergamena e scosse la testa, mettendosi le mani nei capelli. Aveva disegnato dieci mappe. E ogni curva di una costa, ogni montagna, ogni foresta e città che aveva disegnato lo avevano portato sempre più vicino alla partenza.

Più vicino a casa. A casa, quando Tauriel sarebbe stata lontana leghe, così distante che poteva essere in un altro mondo.

E se le avesse chiesto di partire con lui?

Norue-nolo incrociò le braccia sullo scrittoio e appoggiò la testa. Che razza di idea idiota. In questo regno cupo lei era il capitano delle guardie di palazzo, un soldato sotto gli ordini diretti di un re elfico, antico e potente. Non avrebbe mai accettato la sua richiesta. Da capitano a… Cosa? Compagna di un esploratore? Costretta nella Valle ad aspettare il suo ritorno ogni volta, con ansia? O avrebbe accettato di viaggiare con lui? Avrebbe accettato i disagi e i pericoli, per… Lui? Per cosa?

Il re glielo avrebbe permesso?

E se invece fosse rimasto Norue-nolo? In fondo, il re gli aveva chiesto un favore e sarebbe tornato spesso in quel bosco. E lei l'avrebbe aspettato, sì, ma sarebbe rimasta il capitano delle guardie. 

Norue-nolo alzò la testa, le candele che illuminavano la sala ormai corte e sul punto di spegnersi. La biblioteca, con i suoi scaffali silenziosi e quel buio cupo della sera ora somigliava molto alla foresta all'esterno del palazzo. Un Male potente risiedeva in quel bosco, a Sud. Corrompeva gli alberi e gli animali, odiava la vita stessa. E questi Elfi non avevano le sciamane a proteggerli. 

Se l'ombra si fosse mossa, ne sarebbe stato preda anche lui? Anche Tauriel? 

E lui avrebbe accettato di rimanere in quel bosco e smettere di viaggiare, per stare con lei ed essere il suo compagno? O avrebbe continuato a viaggiare, considerando quel regno la sua nuova casa? Avrebbe voluto davvero rinunciare alla sua casa nella Valle?

I ricordi lo assalirono, rivide casa sua, la scala di corda per salire sulle piattaforme, i rami intrecciati a formare le pareti e le stoffe che le decoravano, insieme ai suoi quadri dipinti sulle tavole di legno. Rivide sua sorella corrergli incontro e abbracciarlo, stringendolo fino a mozzargli il fiato. Ricordò il sole e il cielo azzurro e gli alberi verdi e vivi. Il fiume che scorreva nel villaggio. 

Una foresta libera dal Male.

La risposta era così chiara nella sua mente che era dolorosa. Non avrebbe rinunciato a quello, nemmeno per Tauriel. 

Eppure…

No. 

Era una cultura diversa. Hannon era stato chiaro. E il re desiderava che Norue-nolo partisse al più presto, non appena avesse finito le mappe.

Certo, per un periodo sarebbe tornato lì. Ma quello che stava considerando significava legarsi a lei o…

No, non poteva imporle le sue scelte, non poteva imporle qualcosa che lei percepiva come corrotto e contro natura. Era l’unico motivo che lui aveva trovato per il modo in cui lo aveva allontanato. Doveva essere per quello che non l’aveva mai vista, in quei giorni.

Per il momento, sarebbe stato meglio aspettare. Forse, quando il bosco fosse stato libero…

Aspettare era la scelta giusta.

Norue-nolo si alzò dallo scrittoio. Pulì e ripose le penne e chiuse le boccette dell'inchiostro. Tornò nella stanza che gli avevano assegnato. Se prima gli era sembrata spoglia, un camino con un letto, un tavolo e una cassapanca, ora era desolante. 

Ravvivò il fuoco nel camino e si sedette al tavolo, abbandonando un braccio dietro la sedia. Non era stanco, né il suo corpo aveva intenzione di lasciarlo riposare. Norue-nolo chiuse gli occhi. Di sicuro, nessuno sarebbe venuto a disturbarlo. Sfilò la cintura che teneva chiusa la tunica e si accarezzò il petto, scostandone i lembi. Nella sua mente, immaginò Tauriel, i lunghi capelli sciolti, un sorriso dolce le illuminava il viso, le labbra umide dei suoi baci.

Un bussare alla porta lo riscosse. Sperò che non fosse Hannon. Ma chi poteva essere, se non lui? Non molti di questi Silvani si erano avvicinati a lui, esclusi i sapienti. E Tauriel.

Norue-nolo legò il cordone che teneva su i pantaloni e si alzò. Aprì la porta e batté le palpebre stupito.

Tauriel lo stava guardando con gli occhi spalancati, le guance e le orecchie rosse.

L'aveva evocata?

«Scusa, ti ho svegliato» disse lei, fissando un punto oltre la sua spalla.

Norue-nolo abbassò lo sguardo su di sé, la casacca aperta, il cordone che teneva su i pantaloni allentato, i piedi nudi. Non di certo un aspetto non presentabile.

«Nessun problema, Tauriel. In realtà, stavo per mettermi a letto» le disse.

Tauriel alzò lo sguardo e lo abbassò ancora. «Posso entrare? Vorrei parlarti».

Norue-nolo si scostò e le lasciò lo spazio per farla passare. Si sistemò la casacca, chiudendola con la cintura che aveva abbandonato sul tavolo. 

Tauriel andò al camino e fissò le fiamme. Norue-nolo rimase in disparte, nell'ombra. 

Cosa voleva dirgli? Certo che aveva deciso di parlargli nel momento peggiore. Norue-nolo prese ampi respiri, cercando di calmarsi. Come se fosse facile, con lei lì, così vicino a lui, il suo profumo che gli riempiva le narici. Un passo e lei sarebbe stata tra le sue braccia. Avrebbe potuto stringerla a sé e baciarla. Ma rimase fermo, ricordando a sé stesso che _non_ era a casa.

Il silenzio tra loro si stava facendo pesante.

«Di cosa volevi parlare?» chiese con un sussurro.

La vide chiudere gli occhi e inspirare, poi si voltò.

«Volevo scusarmi, per averti evitato in questi giorni» disse, alzando gli occhi su di lui.

Norue-nolo chinò il capo. «Immagino fosse per il mio comportamento».

«Sì» rispose lei e quella sillaba, secca e sicura, lo colpì al petto più forte di un pugno.

Tauriel si strinse nelle braccia. «Ascolta, Norue-nolo, sono solo il capitano delle guardie». Abbassò lo sguardo sulle fiamme nel camino. «Non ho mai avuto altri interessi».

Tauriel camminò avanti e indietro, davanti al fuoco. Norue-nolo rimase immobile, attento.

«Fin da bambina, combattere è stato il mio unico desiderio. Diventare forte per combattere le ingiustizie: i ragni che ci tormentano e gli Orchi che vogliono ucciderci, con lente torture».

«Sei nata sotto l'Ombra» sussurrò lui e lei sobbalzò e lo guardò con gli occhi sgranati.

Norue-nolo fece un passo avanti e alzò la mano, per poi passarsela tra i capelli. «Lo capisco. Avete solo il vostro re, per proteggervi dall'Ombra» aggiunse.

Tauriel abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo sul fuoco e lo fissò a lungo, le fiamme che le ammorbidivano i lineamenti e le coloravano il viso bianco di colori caldi. Un solco le divideva le sopracciglia.

«Sei strano» sussurrò lei.

Norue-nolo sollevò un angolo della bocca. «Qualcuno potrebbe dirlo di voi Elfi dell’Ovest».

Tauriel alzò la testa. «Vorrei parlare con te».

Il suo tono era così grave che Norue-nolo deglutì, preoccupato.

Tauriel incrociò le braccia e lo guardò negli occhi. «Tu… Hai già baciato qualcuno».

Non era una domanda, ma Norue-nolo annuì lo stesso.

«Non restiamo in piedi» aggiunse. Andò al letto e prese la coperta e un paio di cuscini.

«Eri innamorato?»

_Innamorato?_ Era stato innamorato? Certo! Anche in quel momento si sentiva così attratto da lei da definirsi innamorato!

Norue-nolo distese la coperta davanti al fuoco e posò sopra i cuscini. Tauriel si sedette subito su uno dei cuscini, le sopracciglia sollevate.

Norue-nolo prese posto vicino a lei e incrociò le gambe. «Quando l’ho baciata, pensavo di esserlo». Si passò una mano tra i capelli. «Però, sai, come puoi esserne sicuro, subito?»

Tauriel fissò le fiamme. «Per me quello era il primo bacio» disse e si voltò a guardarlo.

Norue-nolo le sorrise. «Immaginavo». Sospirò. «Quello che voglio dire è che, ripensandoci, avrei dovuto capirlo».

Tauriel lo stava fissando con un’intensità tale che Norue-nolo fece fatica a trovare le parole giuste. «Vedi Tauriel, tu mi hai baciato. Ero così felice della cosa, che volevo, ecco… Fartelo capire. A modo mio».

Tauriel spalancò gli occhi e sorrise. Si avvicinò un po’ più a lui e cercò la sua mano. Norue-nolo intrecciò le dita con quelle di lei.

«E, nel farlo, ho ignorato le nostre culture diverse. Non ho tenuto conto che tu potessi non essere abituata a… alla mia _irruenza_ ».

Tauriel curvò le labbra in un piccolo sorriso e gli strinse la mano.

«In questi giorni ho avuto molti dubbi» gli disse.

Norue-nolo le strinse la mano a sua volta. «È normale. La prima volta che ho dato un bacio… Be’, diciamo che ancora oggi ci rido su». Ridacchiò tra sé. «Te lo racconto?»

Tauriel annuì.

«Lei era molto più grande di me e io avevo fatto i tatuaggi da nemmeno un paio di ore. Sono andato da lei ed è stato come se le avessi detto “guarda, ora sono adulto”, indicando i tatuaggi».

«Tatuaggi? Le stelle?»

Norue-nolo si passò una mano dietro il collo. «No, no. Il segno–». Norue-nolo sorrise. «I segni che ho sui fianchi. Quando siamo in grado di cantarli sulla nostra pelle, allora significa che siamo entrati nell’età adulta».

Lo sguardo di Tauriel si abbassò e un brivido percorse la schiena di Norue-nolo, solo all’idea di lei che gli chiedesse di mostrarli. Ma non ce n’era bisogno. Era stato nudo davanti a lei già due volte.

Norue-nolo prese un respiro. «Dicevo, sono andato da lei e, nella foga, ho battuto contro i suoi denti» sussurrò.

Tauriel si portò una mano alla bocca, nascondendo il sorriso. Poi ridacchiò. «Mi è difficile crederlo».

Norue-nolo abbassò le palpebre. «Questo perché ora non sono un principiante».

Lui sollevò la mano e le accarezzò una guancia. Tauriel sembrò trattenere il respiro.

«Ti do fastidio?» le chiese subito e abbassò la mano. _Non_ era a casa. Questa volta se lo sarebbe ricordato.

Tauriel rivolse lo sguardo sulla mano. La prese tra le sue e la accarezzò, le sue dita leggere. Un formicolio piacevole partì dalla mano e gli percorse tutto il braccio.

«È stato improvviso e non me lo aspettavo». Lo guardò negli occhi e sorrise. Gli sollevò la mano e la appoggiò sulla sua guancia, intrecciando le dita con le sue. «Per te, questi gesti sono spontanei, io non ci sono abituata».

«Allora guidami tu» sussurrò lui. Non l’avrebbe spaventata.

Lei sbatté le palpebre. Alzò la sua mano, esitante, e gli accarezzò il profilo della mascella. Norue-nolo rimase immobile, ma chiuse gli occhi. La sua mano aveva dita lunghe e dure di calli. Con le dita lei tracciò il profilo delle sue orecchie e lui non poté fare a meno di muoverle, per il solletico provocato e un brivido gli percorse la schiena.

Tauriel sollevò le dita dalla pelle e lo guardò, le sopracciglia sollevate.

Lui le prese le dita e le baciò. «Solo un po' di solletico». Era difficile rimanere immobile, era difficile lasciar fare a lei. Ma non era a casa sua e doveva fare così. Voleva ritornare ancora al Bosco Tetro. Questa volta non l'avrebbe spaventata.

«Quanto… Quanto ti spingeresti, con… baci e carezze, se fossi a casa?»

Norue-nolo intrecciò altre ciocche di capelli rossi tra le dita.

«Fino a–» Norue-nolo la guardò negli occhi, lo sguardo di Tauriel era incuriosito e… Era una sua impressione o c’era _altro_ oltre la curiosità?

«Fino all'atto che voi considerate come nozze».

Tauriel annuì come se lui le avesse confermato qualcosa.

«Ma non sono a casa» disse subito, sollevando le mani. Non l’avrebbe fatta preoccupare.

Lo sguardo di Tauriel era fisso e fuori fuoco, come se stesse riflettendo.

Il silenzio si stava facendo lungo.

«Non c'è nessun motivo di avere fretta» sussurrò lui.

Tauriel sbatté le palpebre, come se stesse riemergendo dai suoi pensieri. «Oh. Oh, no, stavo riflettendo» lo guardò negli occhi e Norue-nolo scorse qualcosa. Preoccupazione?

Tauriel si portò le mani al cuore. «Accetteresti di… Ehm–», Tauriel abbassò le mani e raddrizzò le spalle, «se ci limitassimo a baci e carezze?»

Il cuore di Norue-nolo era da qualche parte, più in alto dove si trovava di solito, e sorrise.

«Non c'è nessun motivo di avere fretta» ripeté.

Tauriel poggiò la sua mano sul cuore. Un sorriso timido sbocciò sulle sue labbra.

«Anche il tuo cuore è così agitato» sussurrò.

Norue-nolo prese la sua mano e le baciò le dita. Poi allargò le braccia. Non dovette dire nulla e Tauriel si accoccolò contro di lui, poggiando la testa sulla spalla. Lui la strinse a sé e le accarezzò la testa. Il respiro di lei gli sfiorò la pelle del collo, e un brivido caldo gli percorse la schiena.

«Come mai hai detto "l'atto che consideriamo come nozze"?» chiese lei.

Norue-nolo poggiò la testa contro quella di lei, affondando il viso nei suoi capelli, così morbidi e lunghi.

«Hannon mi ha spiegato i vostri costumi che riguardano la famiglia». 

Fece scorrere la sua mano tra quelle ciocche rosse.

«I nostri sono molto diversi. L'Uno ci ha dato la possibilità di scegliere quando avere dei figli e ha reso piacevole l'atto di unione dei nostri corpi». 

Norue-nolo le accarezzò il viso e le sollevò il mento, in modo che lei lo potesse guardare negli occhi.

«Perché non praticarlo?»

Tauriel sorrise e si mise a sedere davanti a lui. «È un ragionamento sensato».

«Voi Elfi dell’Ovest siete strani». A Norue-nolo sfuggì una risata. «Vi negate tutto ciò».

Tauriel abbassò le palpebre, un sorriso che le curvava le labbra. «I Sindar sono strani. Io sono Silvana».

Tauriel lo scrutò da sotto le ciglia, come se stesse valutando una qualche sua reazione.

«Ma vorrei fare con calma» aggiunse.

Norue-nolo le accarezzò la guancia. 

«Non c’è alcuna fretta» disse e la baciò. Ma questa volta fu più cauto e lasciò che fosse lei a esplorare. 

Quando lei schiuse le labbra e la sua lingua lo toccò, Norue-nolo strinse la coperta tra le dita per impedirsi di prenderla tra le braccia, di accarezzarla.

_Piano._

Tauriel gli leccò le labbra, timida, gli diede altri baci brevi, lungo la linea della bocca, sulle guance, sulla mascella. Norue-nolo allora ricambiò questi piccoli baci e, quando le baciò il naso, lei ridacchiò e lo imitò.

Tauriel gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo baciò ancora sulla bocca, gli sfiorò di nuovo le labbra e, quando la sua lingua si insinuò nella sua bocca, lui strise ancora la coperta tra le dita. Era una tortura trattenersi, _aspettare_ , eppure gli dava una sensazione elettrizzante, perché era _lei_ che lo stava toccando, era _lei_ che lo stava baciando. Norue-nolo era sensibile al minimo tocco, rabbrividiva ogni volta che le sue dita o anche solo i capelli o il bordo del colletto della veste gli sfioravano la pelle. Sorrise contro la sua bocca e anche lui le toccò la lingua con la sua, ma lasciò che fosse lei per prima ad accarezzargliela. Il cuore gli batteva veloce, era al limite, la coperta stretta nei pugni.

Quando lei si aggrappò alle sue spalle, Norue-nolo l'avvolse tra le sue braccia e si lasciò cadere all'indietro.

Tauriel lo guardò, sistemandosi a cavalcioni su di lui, le mani premute contro le sue spalle, il fiato corto. Le sorrise. Come non sorriderle, nel vedere i suoi occhi brillanti, i capelli arruffati e il fuoco che li rendeva vivi?

« _Elo!_ »

Norue-nolo aggrottò le sopracciglia. « _Elo?_ »

Tauriel lo guardò confusa per un attimo, poi si mise a ridere. E si chinò su di lui, una luce divertita negli occhi, poggiando il mento sulle mani incrociate sul petto di lui.

Norue-nolo sollevò la testa.

«Era un bacio molto intenso» spiegò lei, abbassando le palpebre.

Norue-nolo le cinse la nuca con la mano e l'attirò a sé.

«E te ne basta uno?» le sussurrò lui, sulle labbra.

E Tauriel gli rispose, ma non a parole.


	10. Una promessa

Tauriel schiuse gli occhi. Il respiro di Norue-nolo le sfiorava l’orecchio e tutto il suo corpo era contro di lei. Un braccio le avvolgeva la vita e l’altro era sotto la sua testa. Tauriel si tirò su a sedere e Norue-Nolo aprì gli occhi.

Lui sorrise e si stiracchiò a terra, sbadigliando.

«Buongiorno Tauriel» disse e il suo tono di voce era morbido e suadente. Lei rabbrividì e ridacchiò di questa sua reazione. Aveva ormai imparato che era proprio il tono della sua voce a provocarle quel brivido piacevole. 

«Buongiorno».

Tauriel si abbracciò le ginocchia e poggiò il mento sopra. Norue-nolo si sedette e pettinò i capelli con le dita. Lisciò la veste sul petto e sulle maniche e la guardò negli occhi.

«Cosa ti preoccupa?»

Che faccia aveva, perché lui le stesse facendo quella domanda?

Tauriel chiuse gli occhi per un momento. «So che partirai, quando finirai le mappe».

Il sorriso si spense sulle labbra di Norue-nolo e la sua espressione divenne seria.

«Mi manca poco tempo per finirle».

«Quindi partirai presto».

Norue-nolo si avvicinò a lei. «Non così presto da non poter di nuovo guardare le stelle con te». Sorrise.

Tauriel cercò la sua mano. «Devi partire per forza?»

«Devi restare per forza?» le rispose lui. 

A Tauriel si strinse il cuore e aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma Norue-nolo le posò un dito sulle labbra. 

«Lo so, sei il capitano. Non ti chiederei mai una cosa del genere». Le fece l’occhiolino. «Non ora» aggiunse e le strinse la mano. «Il re vuole che io faccia da messaggero tra le altre tribù e il suo regno. Tornerò qui».

«Ma starai via spesso».

«Ma tornerò spesso». Norue-nolo le baciò la mano, poi sollevò lo sguardo su di lei. La fissò, sembrava indeciso se dire qualcosa o no.

Alla fine, Noruel-nolo sospirò. «Le sciamane, persino quelle dei Penni, potrebbero aiutarvi con l’Ombra». Le strinse la mano. «Quando questa foresta sarà libera dal Male e nessun ragno, nessun Orco o servo di questa Ombra camminerà sotto i suoi alberi, continuerai a essere il capitano delle guardie?».

Quando?

Tauriel strinse le labbra.

« _Se_ la foresta sarà libera».

Le orecchie di Norue-nolo si abbassarono di poco e la sua espressione preoccupata le strinse il cuore.

«Non credi che il tuo re riuscirà a liberare la sua foresta?»

Lei non credeva nel _re_? Se quella domanda non fosse stata fatta con quel tono preoccupato, Tauriel se la sarebbe presa.

«Sono preoccupata _per lui_. E l’Ombra avanza».

Norue-nolo prese Tauriel tra le braccia e lei sollevò le sopracciglia sorpresa, prima di ricambiare l’abbraccio.

«Voi siete come eravamo noi nei tempi antichi, Tauriel». Norue-nolo le accarezzò la testa. «Gli antenati ci hanno raccontato. Ma abbi fiducia in te, nel tuo re e nel popolo che vuoi proteggere: l’Ombra passerà».

Tauriel si strinse a lui.

L’Ombra passerà.

«Non ho mai pensato a cosa farò, _quando_ l’Ombra sarà scacciata dalla foresta» disse lei, infine.

Norue-nolo continuò ad accarezzarle la testa, le dita che scorrevano leggere tra i capelli. «Potresti iniziare a pensarci ora» sussurrò, con quel suo tono morbido.

Tauriel rabbrividì e si strinse a lui. «E tu?»

«Io sono un esploratore. Voglio visitare l’Ovest, quel bosco dorato, le città degli uomini liberi, gli altri Elfi che vivono oltre le Montagne Nebbiose». Le posò un bacio tra i capelli. «E mi piacerebbe che tu mi accompagnassi nei miei viaggi. Ma sono disposto ad aspettare che tu saldi il tuo debito con il tuo re e che questa foresta sia libera».

Tauriel nascose il viso nell’incavo del collo di Norue-nolo, mentre una sensazione di calore partiva dal cuore e si diffondeva nel petto.

Quell’idea di Norue-nolo era _molto_ allettante.

 

*** 

 

«Tauriel, ho bisogno di parlare con te».

Tauriel sollevò lo sguardo per incontrare quello preoccupato di Legolas.

Cosa era successo? Qualche problema nel palazzo? Nel bosco?

«Dimmi, Legolas» disse lei e posò sulla scrivania il rapporto che stava leggendo.

Legolas prese una delle sedie e si sedette di fronte a lei, dall’altro lato del tavolo. Si fissò la punta delle dita per un momento, poi sollevò lo sguardo.

Cos’aveva?

«È successo qualcosa di grave ai confini?»

«No, si tratta...» Legolas sollevò lo sguardo e sospirò. «Si tratta di _te_. Sospiri spesso, sei distratta: cosa ti succede?»

Tauriel sgranò gli occhi e strinse i pugni. Prese un ampio respiro per calmarsi. I suoi dubbi e problemi personali avevano influenzato il suo lavoro come capitano? Proprio ora che aveva risolto la questione con Norue-nolo!

«Ho fatto qualche errore?»

Le labbra di Legolas si curvarono in un sorriso dolce. «No, le tue azioni e il tuo comportamento come capitano sono perfetti». Legolas si grattò la testa e prima che Tauriel potesse rispondere, parlò: «Stai sulle tue più del solito e sembra che ci sia qualcosa che ti cruccia».

Tauriel rilassò le spalle e distese le mani, con un sospiro di sollievo.

«Sì, Legolas. C’era qualcosa che mi preoccupava». Sorrise. C’era stato qualcosa che l’aveva preoccupata, _prima_. Ora c’erano i pochi giorni rimasti da passare con Norue-nolo e non sapeva ancora come sarebbe stato il suo futuro.

_E mi piacerebbe che tu mi accompagnassi nei miei viaggi._

Tauriel aveva tempo per pensarci e, dopo aver passato la sera precedente con Norue-nolo, sentiva tutti i problemi avrebbero trovato una soluzione. Ne era sicura.

«Ne ho parlato con Nestades. Avevo bisogno del parere di un’amica».

Legolas aggrottò le sopracciglia e Tauriel giunse le mani di fronte a sé. «Si tratta di Norue-nolo, Legolas. Mi piace». E dirlo ad alta voce le diede una strana sensazione elettrizzante sotto la pelle.

«Lo sospettavo» borbottò lui.

«Ti è mai piaciuto qualcuno?» chiese lei allora, ignorando il borbottio. Tauriel sorrideva e ora sorridere le sembrava così naturale. Come avrebbe fatto a mantenere quell’espressione seria da capitano, d’ora in poi? I soldati l’avrebbero presa sul serio lo stesso?

«Sì, in realtà» Legolas la fissò negli occhi e anche lui sorrise. «Ma non ha funzionato. Non era lei quella giusta».

_Oh._

Tauriel sollevò le sopracciglia. «Capisco», disse. «Nemmeno io sono sicura, in realtà. Ma penso che non importi, ora. C’è bisogno di conoscersi, no?»

«Già». Legolas aveva un’espressione rassegnata in volto e Tauriel ridacchiò.

«Che succede?»

«Devo rassegnarmi all’idea che non sei più la mia piccola sorellina, che rubava la marmellata di more dalle cucine».

Gli occhi di Legolas scintillarono divertiti e Tauriel rise, mentre con la mente tornò al passato. Si era sentita molto scaltra. Peccato non si fosse accorta della macchia sul colletto del vestito.

Non era molto migliorata, col tempo.

 

***

 

Tauriel bussò alla porta dello studio del re. 

«Capitano Tauriel» disse e aprì la porta.

Re Thranduil sollevò gli occhi dalla pergamena che stava leggendo e la posò sul tavolo. Sollevò un sopracciglio.

«C'è qualche problema?»

«Norue-nolo ha finito di disegnare le mappe e di trascrivere le informazioni richieste».

Thranduil unì le mani sotto il mento. «Lo so. Il sapiente Hannon si sta preparando per partire con lui».

Tauriel mantenne l’espressione del viso neutra per nascondere la sorpresa. Hannon sarebbe partito con Norue-hon? Be’, non gli aveva più chiesto del viaggio, aveva senso che non lo sapesse. Lei e Norue-hon avevano passato altre sere insieme, a guardare le stelle, a scambiarsi racconti e canzoni, a _divertirsi_ , come avrebbe detto Nestades.

«Vorrei chiedere licenza per qualche giorno, per accompagnarli a Esgaroth».

Thranduil la fissò in silenzio, come se volesse leggere la motivazione della sua richiesta.

«Chi farà le tue veci?» chiese il re.

«Feren».

Thranduil aggrottò le sopracciglia e poggiò il mento sulle mani. Poi annuì.

«Va bene, Tauriel». Thranduil sospirò, poggiandosi contro lo schienale della sedia. «Ma posso sapere perché?»

Tauriel abbassò lo sguardo. Poteva dirlo al suo re? Gli interessava? Alzò lo sguardo. C’era curiosità negli occhi di re Thranduil e qualcos’altro… Preoccupazione? Per lei? Stava parlando come re o come Thranduil?

«Desidero accompagnare Norue-nolo, fino a che posso» rispose lei.

Thranduil la scrutò, il suo sguardo era indagatore. Tauriel rimase ferma. Lo capiva Thranduil perché lei desiderava accompagnare Norue-hon? Glielo doveva dire? Sembrava proprio che lui stesse aspettando che lei continuasse a parlare. 

Eppure c’era qualcosa che la bloccava. Tauriel abbassò lo sguardo. Era l’ _imbarazzo_ a tenerle chiuse le labbra. Se gli avesse detto perché voleva accompagnare Norue-hon, sarebbe stato come confessargli una marachella.

E questo pensiero era ancora più _assurdo_. Non era più una bambina! E quello che provava per Norue-hon non era una _marachella_.

«Mi sono... affezionata a Norue-nolo» disse lei infine.

L’espressione di Thranduil si ammorbidì, le sopracciglia di poco più sollevate di prima e le labbra una linea più morbida. Fu un minimo cambiamento, ma bastò a farle rilassare le spalle. 

Re Thranduil si alzò dalla sedia e le poggiò una mano sulla spalla.

«Che le stelle brillino sul tuo cammino, capitano».

Le strinse la spalla. «Torna presto, Tauriel» aggiunse e tornò alla scrivania.

Tauriel rimase per un momento lì in piedi, ferma, a fissare re Thranduil con gli occhi sgranati. Cosa intendeva? Era un augurio? Un ordine?

Si riscosse, non poteva stare lì impalata, e si congedò.

Che il re fosse preoccupato per lei? Temeva partisse con Norue-hon fino a… fino a dove? All'Est? Oppure lei stava cercando un significato dove non c’era e le parole del re erano un semplice saluto?

Tauriel informò Feren che annuì senza far commenti. Poi passò dal suo studio e riordinò la scrivania. Quando ebbe finito, un sospiro fuggì dalle sue labbra.

Il momento della partenza si stava avvicinando sempre di più.

Uscì dal suo studio e passò dall’armeria per prendere le ultime cose, prima di cercare Norue-hon.

Lo trovò nella stanza che gli aveva assegnato, la sacca da viaggio riempita per metà. Stava tendendo l'arco che gli avevano dato, un arco leggero e spoglio di decorazioni.

Tauriel non poté fare a meno di ammirarlo nella sua posa da arciere, il braccio destro tirato indietro, le dita che gli sfioravano la guancia, il sinistro teso.

Norue-hon voltò la testa e le sorrise, allentando l'arco. Tauriel fece un passo avanti e poggiò la mano sul tavolo.

«Sei quasi pronto a partire».

Il sorriso di Norue-hon si attenuò. Guardò la sacca, senza dire nulla, e si allacciò il pugnale al fianco. Indossava gli stivali e le braghe che gli avevano fornito, e una casacca verde. Sulla sedia era poggiato un mantello grigio. 

Tauriel gli intercettò le mani e intrecciò le dita con quelle di lui.

«Torna presto».

Gli occhi di Norue-hon brillarono di una luce divertita e le rivolse un mezzo sorriso.

«Il più presto possibile, Taur-hen» sussurrò e l'attirò tra le sue braccia, per stringerla forte a lui. Il cuore di Tauriel era impazzito, come sempre quando stava così vicino a lui, e gli poggiò la testa contro la spalla.

Norue-hon inspirò e anche lei inalò il suo profumo. Era esotico, dolce e misterioso. Era il _suo_. E voleva averne un ricordo perfetto, per i prossimi mesi.

Norue-hon la baciò sulla tempia, sfiorandole l'orecchio con le labbra.

«Tornerò» le disse e il suo sussurro fu una carezza sulla punta dell'orecchio.

Tauriel gli sorrise e lasciò che finisse di sistemarsi. Sarebbe tornato. Glielo leggeva negli occhi. E lei avrebbe aspettato.

Si recarono nelle cucine e Hannon si unì a loro lungo il cammino. Non commentò la sua presenza né Tauriel commentò il suo aspetto, ma dovette premere le labbra tra loro per riuscirci. Non era abituata a vederlo così vestito, abiti pratici da viaggio e armato. Era così poco... sapiente! 

Lui e Norue-hon presero le gallette e la carne essiccata avvolte nei tovaglioli di stoffa, riempirono l'oltre d'acqua e si misero le sacche in spalla.

«Tu non prendi nulla?» le chiese Norue-hon.

Tauriel indicò il piccolo otre che teneva legato al fianco e la sacca quadrata, più piccola del suo pugno, allacciata lì vicino. «Ho l’acqua e qualche galletta. Mi basteranno».

Tauriel spostò lo sguardo da Norue-hon ad Hannon. «Andiamo».

Percorsero i corridoi e le rampe, Tauriel che apriva la strada, il passo lento per permettere a Norue-hon di vedere il palazzo un’ultima volta. E per rallentare il più possibile la partenza.

Raggiunto l’ingresso del palazzo, c’era un gruppo di persone ad attenderli. Tauriel strinse gli occhi: erano sapienti, ma anche altri amici di Hannon e qualche guerriero che in quel momento non aveva compiti da svolgere.

_Devono proprio esserci tutti?_

I sapienti si fecero avanti e Tauriel fece un passo indietro, fino a raggiungere Norue-hon. Lui le prese la mano e le rivolse un sorriso. «Vengono a salutarci».

«Non dovevate organizzare un comitato d’addio, tornerò qui» stava dicendo Hannon. Tauriel si appoggiò con la spalla contro Norue-hon e attese, gli occhi chiusi, e godette ancora di quei minuti in cui poteva stare insieme a lui.

Il chiacchiericcio si avvicinò e i sapienti vennero a salutare anche Norue-hon. Tauriel fece per allontanarsi, ma lui le strinse la mano e la tenne accanto a sé. Tauriel avrebbe voluto sprofondare, quel gesto così _personale_ di tenersi per mano ora era sotto gli occhi di tutti e la cosa la stava mettendo _troppo_ in imbarazzo.

Scrutò Norue-hon, che era calmo e sicuro, come lo era sempre stato nelle cose che li riguardavano, e prese coraggio dalla sua vicinanza.

Non c’era nulla di cui sentirsi in imbarazzo.

Avrebbe ignorato le occhiate dei sapienti.

Era in licenza, in quel momento, ed era suo diritto fare quello che le pareva.

Quando, alla fine, varcarono le porte dell’ingresso, i sapienti intonarono un canto d’augurio di buon viaggio e quelle note li accompagnarono sul ponte che attraversava il fiume e sulla strada tra gli alberi, fino a quando il palazzo non fu nascosto dalla vista e i sussurri del vento tra le fronde e i cinguettii degli uccellini di quella parte del bosco li avvolsero.

Il viaggio attraverso la foresta fu tranquillo, ma silenzioso e senza soste. Tauriel non se la sentiva di avvicinarsi a Norue-hon, non con Hannon con loro. 

E presto, troppo presto, raggiunsero Esgaroth.

Tauriel si fermò davanti al ponte di legno che collegava la città sul lago alla terraferma e sollevò lo sguardo verso Norue-hon.

«Qual è il vostro piano di viaggio?»

Lo sapeva, ma non voleva separarsi così, senza dirgli niente. Forse avrebbe potuto trovare altre parole da dire, un saluto magari, ma non c’era il tempo di pensare a qualcosa di meglio. Si sarebbe potuto incamminare prima che le venisse in mente qualcosa.

«Cercheremo un passaggio sul Celduin. Da lì navigheremo lungo il fiume fino al mare di Rhûn, raggiungeremo Treporti e poi avremo una bella camminata da fare» Norue-hon lanciò un'occhiata ad Hannon e ridacchiò.

«Ti assicuro che sono preparato al viaggio» commentò il sapiente, con un sopracciglio inarcato.

Tauriel si coprì la bocca con la mano per nascondere la sua risata.

Norue-nolo prese il coltello dalla cintura. Tauriel sbatté le palpebre. Cosa aveva intenzione di fare?

Lui tagliò una delle trecce sottili che portava sulla tempia. Legò l'estremità tagliata con un cordino e tese una mano verso di lei.

«Dammi la tua mano».

Confusa, Tauriel posò il dorso della mano sul suo palmo. Lui premette la treccia di capelli e la chiuse nel pugno di lei, per poi baciarle le nocche.

Tauriel deglutì. Ma perché davanti ad Hannon!

Il sapiente, però, sembrava interessato da alcune piante sulla riva del lago, anche se le sue labbra erano curve nel suo sorrisetto insopportabile.

«Tornerò, prima che i miei capelli saranno cresciuti tanto quanto è lunga questa treccia» le disse Norue-hon, il tono solenne.

Il cuore di Tauriel sussultò e si portò il pugno chiuso al cuore. Era davvero un addio, quindi.

«La conserverò, come un tesoro» rispose lei allora.

Norue-hon le sorrise di un sorriso dolcissimo. Si sfiorò le labbra con tre dita e poggiò la mano sul cuore.

«Che le stelle veglino sul tuo cuore».

Tauriel raddrizzò le spalle.

«Che le stelle veglino sul tuo cammino». Guardò Hannon. «Sul vostro cammino» aggiunse e chinò la testa.

Hannon sbuffò. «E sul tuo, capitano».

I due viaggiatori si voltarono e si incamminarono sul ponte.

Si stava allontanando davvero. Una cosa era saperlo. Una cosa era vederlo. Una morsa fredda le strinse il cuore e gli occhi presero a pizzicarle.

_Tornerò, prima che i miei capelli saranno cresciuti tanto quanto è lunga questa treccia._

Tauriel strinse il pugno che la teneva. La treccia era lunga e sarebbero passati anni. Ma non così tanti. E si era _tagliato_ una ciocca di capelli. _Per lei._

Quella era una promessa.

Quando Norue-hon attraversò il ponte, si voltò e alzò un braccio, come per salutarla.

_Tornerò_ , sembrava stesse dicendo.

Tauriel alzò il braccio e sorrise.

_Tornerai._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ebbene sì, è la fine. ù_ù
> 
> Ci tengo tantissimo a ringraziare la mia beta che con le sue osservazioni e la sua beta-frusta (questa molto usata per il mio uso improprio di italiano) mi ha aiutato a rendere questa storia così come la leggete (leggibile appunto, e poi ho pure scoperto cosa significa biasimare). Grazie Kan (*momento shameless promotion* e [qui](http://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/works) potete trovare i suoi bellissimi lavori ♥)!
> 
> Ringrazio voi tutti lettori che siete arrivati fino a qui. Spero che la storia vi sia piaciuta ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Ebbene… eccomi qui con questa… fanfiction a più capitoli! (!!!1!!!111!!ONE!!!!)
> 
> E abbiamo una Tauriel appena nominata capitano! OMG! TAURIEL!
> 
> La considero una vittima del del film, al pari di Bilbo, di Thorin-Mary-Sue, e il trucco antigravità di Legolas (WTF!) e, soprattutto, Thrandy bby (a cui ho dedicato alcune fangirl che lo cercano per… consolarlo). Ribadisco che l’idea di mettere un’Elfa g-g-g-giovane (?) come capitano delle guardie ci stava, soprattutto perché volevo vedere la scena degli elfi ubriachi (Galion ♥).
> 
> Spero di darle un po’ di dignità.
> 
> E Norue-nolo… eheheh.
> 
> kiaealterego


End file.
